


Acceptable Outcomes

by WestwardGlance



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mandalorian, Romance, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestwardGlance/pseuds/WestwardGlance
Summary: In the aftermath of Kanan's death, the Empire believes Ezra to be dead too. Knowing that this is his one chance to escape the escape the empire and preserve the legacy of the Jedi, Ezra prepares to leave the Ghost crew. Unable to let her friend and partner go into exile alone, Sabine decides to accompany him. But then a misunderstanding puts their escape in peril...





	1. A Parting of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote over on fanfic.net. I thought I would go ahead and move it over to here as well. I wrote during the season 4 midseason break of Rebels. 
> 
> This was intended to be a happier ending than I assumed the show would have. Of course, now it's thoroughly AU, but it's still an enjoyable read. I built this particular story as a sort of epilogue to the way I assumed the story would end. Or hoped anyway.
> 
> Here are those assumptions.  
> 1) Kanan died (Got that one right)  
> 2) Ezra was assumed dead but remarkably survived  
> 3) Dave Filoni had a heart and actually made Ezrabine a thing. :D
> 
> Without further ado here is Acceptable Outcomes.

Ezra shoved the last of his belongings into the travel bag and took one final look around his old room. Over four years he and Zeb shared it, four years of good times and bad. Ezra looked up at the old painting of the prank Chopper pulled on them after Ezra first came aboard the Ghost. Chopper had removed the bolts from the top bunk causing the bunk and Ezra to fall on Zeb as he was trying to sleep. The resulting chaos had led to a particular meiloorun fruit incident, and one of Ezra's fondest memories.

Of course, Ezra and Zeb looked like fools in the painting, but neither of them had ever scrubbed it off. It was a part of their room, part of their life, part of their history, and Ezra loved it. Also, there was no way he was destroying a painting of Sabine's.

Ezra smiled. Even if it did make him look like a fool.

There was a short knock at the door, and it slid open to reveal Hera. The sight of the green Twi-lek nearly broke Ezra's heart. Ezra wasn't sure if she had slept at all since Kanan's sacrifice. Somehow she had kept going, kept operating, kept everyone else moving, leaving no time to grieve but those times she should have been sleeping. And it showed.

"Hate to rush you Ezra, but it's about time. Yavin IV knows we're on our way back. If we delay too long, I'll have extra questions to answer."

Ezra sighed and picked up his bag. "I know Hera. I'm ready. I just..." He gestured around the room. "So many memories here. It's hard to think I'll never be here again."

Hera cocked her head to the side a soft smile on her lips. "Ezra, once a part of my crew, always a part of my crew. You will always be one of my own." She stepped to Ezra and wrapped him in a soft embrace, "One day you'll come back to us. Kanan always told me that the Force works in mysterious ways. And after everything we've been through, I believe it."

"Me too, Hera" Ezra sighed and pulled away from Hera. "It's time. Let me say bye to the others and get out of here." He chuckled "If I'm going to play dead I better get started."

He walked out of his room to head toward the Phantom II's ladder. "You know, you don't have to go through with this," Hera said from behind him.

Ezra put a hand on the ladder then turned around shaking his head. "No, I do. You saw the bulletin the Empire put out. 'Ezra Bridger, rebel terrorist and last known Jedi, dead.' Kanan and I put the rest of you through so much danger just because of who and what we were. Now I have a chance to take the pressure off you guys. Give you an opening to make a difference without Vader and who knows what else breathing down your necks." He paused. "It also gives me a chance to preserve what little remains of the Jedi and their legacy. If I die, the last of their knowledge dies with me." Ezra remembered Obi-Wan of course, and Yoda too, wherever he was, but those were secrets that not even Hera knew. He also doubted they would ever emerge from their exiles to train a new generation of Jedi.

And then there was Ahsoka. He had no doubt she was still out there somewhere. And maybe one day they would find each other, but until that day Ezra had to assume that he was the last of the Jedi.

"I think Kanan would have wanted some memory of the Jedi to endure and if I stay with the rebellion, it's only a matter of time until the empire catches up with me." He smiled sadly. "Then the Jedi would truly be extinct."

Hera nodded sadly. "I understand. I'm proud of you Ezra. It's not always easy to take a broad view of things." She looked at the ground. "It'll just be hard to lose both my Jedi at once."

"I know," Ezra said slowly. "I'll remember everything Kanan taught me. Someday maybe I'll be able to teach someone else, and a little bit of Kanan will live on."

Hera blinked back tears through a smile. "I think he'd like that. I know I do." She turned around. "Zeb! Sabine! Chop! Get up here! Ezra has to leave, now. We've got to get back to Yavin if this is charade is going to work."

Chopper rolled in almost at once, followed closely by Zeb. The surly droid continued straight to Ezra, extended one of his manipulators, and proceeded to bash Ezra's knees. "OW! Chopper really?! This is how you say goodbye?"

"Whomp, whomp, whomp" the droid merely said moving back to Hera.

"Wow. Okay then, miss you too buddy. Sheesh."

"Whomp?"

"Yes, I meant it. I'm just not sure you do. No one ever taught you how to show affection." Ezra turned to Zeb and extended his hand. "Well Captain Orrellios, you get your room back to yourself now. Can't say I'll miss the smell."

Zeb smiled his lopsided grin. "Well, a little for the road won't hurt," and pulled him into a big hairy hug. "Miss you, little runt. Believe it or not, I was actually starting to like you."  
"Ha, were you now," Ezra said extricating himself from the Lasat's crushing embrace. "Could've fooled me." He paused. "Hey Zeb, take care of Hera. Without Kanan and I, you're going to have to pull triple duty.

Zeb snapped into a quick military salute. "Captain Garazeb Orrelios of the Lasat Honor Guard knows and accepts his duties. I will, Ezra. For Kanan."

"For Kanan." Ezra looked up the ladder to the Phantom II and tossed his travel bag, nudging it just a little with the Force to ensure it landed safely. He'd have to stop doing things like that soon. If he truly meant to hide from the empire, He would have to be very careful with how he used the Force going forward. Ezra turned back to the crew and smiled sadly. Sabine sure was taking her time. Ezra's heart ached a little; for being the one he was least willing to leave, something else was apparently more important to her right now.

Hera noticed too. "Sabine!" she yelled. "What's taking?"

"I'm coming, just one minute. Zeb, come give me a hand."

"With what?" Hera asked. "Ezra has to be out of here now, and we need to be back in hyperspace."

"Just send Zeb, please," Sabine called back down the hall.

Zeb shrugged. "Okay, on my way," he growled moving back towards the crew quarters.

Hera's eyes narrowed, hands on her hips. "You any have any idea what this is about?"

Ezra leaned against the ladder and crossed his arms. "No idea, honest. I long ago learned there was only so much of Sabine Wren I was ever going to understand. The rest I chalk up to the mysteries of the universe."

Hera chuckled then shook her head. "Kanan managed to teach you a little wisdom after all."

"I know my limits," Ezra said smugly. Zeb emerged from the hallway, heavy crate under his arms. "What's that Zeb?" The Lasat merely gave Ezra a strange and severe look, one that Ezra didn't know how to interpret. Weird, Ezra thought. Wonder what this is about.

Sabine exited from the hall directly behind Zeb, with a travel bag over each shoulder. She set the bags down by Ezra and ran a hand through her dark purple hair. "Sorry to make everyone wait," she said. "Turns out I have a lot more equipment than you to pack, what with my painting supplies, explosive making gear, and tools."

Ezra's mouth dropped open, and his eyes went wide. "Wait, what?" He looked around at the others quickly. Zeb still had the strange expression and Hera's face was slowly brightening into a radiant smile, something none of them had seen since Kanan's sacrifice. Chopper's head was swiveling back and forth between Ezra and Sabine.

There was a long awkward pause. Ezra opened his mouth to fill it, but Sabine placed a hand over his mouth. "Nope, keep it shut and let me talk." She shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. "I'm not letting you just leave and go on your merry way by yourself, Ezra Bridger. I'm coming with you. And no this isn't up for debate. The decision is made. I'm already packed. Zeb, can you load the crate onto the Phantom?" Zeb grunted pushing past Ezra and lugged the crate up the ladder.

Several conflicting emotions chased themselves through Ezra's mind. Partially overjoyed that his friend, partner, and the woman of his dreams was determined to come with him into his exile. Partially just sheer amazement. Having Sabine as a travel companion was not on the list of possibilities he had ever imagined. Ezra finally managed to croak out two words. "But why?"

Sabine looked at her feet and waited till Zeb had come back down before speaking. "Look here's what I see, Ezra. Everyone on the Ghost is family. Have been for years. We've all trusted each other with our lives so often that it's second nature. We've lived with each other, laughed with each other, and never dreamed it would change" She hesitated. "But now Kanan is gone, you're leaving, and the family is breaking. No," she said silencing Ezra's protest. "This isn't your fault. We know why you have to leave. I'm not arguing with that. It makes practical sense. For the Rebellion, for the Jedi, for everything."

Sabine hesitated for a moment. "It's just that you can't go alone. I have to go with you."

There was a moment of silence. For once even Chopper knew he should keep quiet.

She finally continued. "Look, Ezra, I know you. I know what your greatest fear has been. And I know that it's come true."

Hera breathed in sharply and opened her mouth. "Being alone again," she whispered.

Sabine nodded. "Yep. We took Ezra in off the streets of Lothal. A crafty, streetwise Loth-rat, and made him a part of our family. That's what this has always been about to him. Sure he believes in the Rebellion. He hates the Empire. Our cause is his cause" She looked Ezra in the eye. "But this family has always been more important to him than that. And now it's breaking, and he has to leave." She looked at him quietly. "Am I near the mark, Ezra?"

Having no idea what to say, Ezra nodded and looked at his feet, doing his best not to tear up. He had been alone for eight years of his life, with no one to go home to, no family that cared about him. And now he had a family. Family was the most important thing to him now. It unnerved him that Sabine saw through him as clearly as a transparisteel viewport.

Most of his nightmares involved him being the sole survivor of the Ghost during some terrible mission gone wrong. Thankfully those nightmares had never come true. And yet here he was losing his family anyway, in a way he could have never anticipated.

"Karabast" muttered Zeb to himself. "I should have known, some bunk mate I am."

But Sabine shook her head and smiled. "Which is why I'm going with you, Ezra. I don't know where you're going, but I won't let you be alone; not again. And it doesn't make a whole lot of sense for anyone else to go into exile with you. Hera's too important, you and Zeb would just fight all the time, and if Chop went with you, within a week either you'd be dead, or he'd be a pile of bolts."

"Whuh whomp," Chopper said. "It's True." Everyone, even Ezra laughed. He still didn't look up from the floor. Didn't dare to believe that this turn of events was happening.

"It makes sense to be me anyway. Let's be honest, Ezra Bridger: I know what you're going to do before you do it, and you probably know me better than I know myself. Which," Sabine admitted, "is a little frightening. Besides we make a scary team in a tight spot," Sabine said proudly. "It's no accident Hera always put us together when planning missions, am I right?"

Hera laughed. "Something like that. Somehow with as much trouble as you two got in, you always made it in and out in one piece. Usually leaving a trail of destruction behind you as well. I'm thinking of a certain Star Destroyer when you two ran off with Saw Gerrera."

"That one wasn't our actually our fault," Ezra said sheepishly.

"I don't know. I think destruction is our specialty," Sabine winked. She turned back to Ezra putting a hand to his chin and raising it up from the floor he still stared at to look her in the eye. "So why break up the team. There's a whole galaxy out there and more than enough trouble to stir up. I'll have your back. You'll have mine. And we may just outlive this Empire."

No one present had ever seen Ezra smile that big before. He let out a deep breath, and his shoulders relaxed. "Let's do this then." He pulled Sabine into a warm hug. "Thanks, Bine."

"Anytime, Loth-rat."

Hera was unable to hold back any longer and rushed at them wrapping her arms around both Ezra and Sabine. "I'm so proud of you two. I know you'll watch out for each other."

"Fine," Zeb grumbled. "Group hug it is," crushing all of them in his massive arms.

"Ugh" can't breathe," Ezra grunted as everyone laughed. Ezra nearly tripped over Chopper as the dour little droid tried to get in on the fun and pressed himself and his manipulators around Ezra and Sabine's legs.

"Oh, and one more thing," Hera said, relaxing her grip on the younger crewmates a little.  
"Family isn't broken. Just on hold. Zeb, Chop, and I have an Empire to topple. But when we're done, we all retire to Lothal. And live happily ever after."

"Sounds good to me," Ezra said. Such an ending seemed too good to be true, but he wasn't going to argue that in this happy moment.

"Yeah," Zeb said. "I think I could handle that. A little bit of vacation sounds nice." His ears perked up suddenly, and he said to Ezra and Sabine. "You know I wouldn't mind being Uncle Garazeb. You guys might even have kits by then!"

Sabine's eyes went wide with horror. She pulled herself away from the group and punched Zeb in the shoulder with as much strength as she could muster. Hera tried to cover a smile. "Hey, hey, hey OW! That one hurt!" Zeb whined "It was just a joke. I didn't even say you'd make the kits together. You made that assumption your self!"

Sabine punched Zeb again in the same spot. "We all knew what you meant Zeb. You can put the rest of my things in the Phantom since you've decided to be so helpful."

Zeb grinned ear to ear, picking up her bags. "I think you got a little defensive there." He quickly climbed up the ladder out of Sabine's reach.

Hera just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Shut it, Hera," Sabine grumbled.

The Twi-lek only laughed. "Hey, I can dream can't I?"

"No. You can't." Sabine said. "And you..." she pointed at Ezra.

"Know that anything I say gets me punched," Ezra said raising his palms defensively.

"Heh," Zeb chuckled coming back down the ladder, "Kid's finally learned a little bit of wisdom."

"That's what I was telling him earlier," Hera laughed.

Zeb gave Ezra a push. "Sorry, Ezra. Had to poke the gundark nest one last time. For old time sake. You know how it goes."

Ezra just shook his head "I'm still keeping my mouth shut."

Hera cleared her throat and was all at once back to business. She stood straight, hands clasped behind her back, almost as if she was giving a briefing."Well, all the fun aside, Sabine you've made faking Ezra's death a lot easier. Here's the official story: Both Kanan and Ezra sacrificed themselves for their friends, for the Rebellion, and for the people of Lothal. I pull out of the remainder of the Alliances forces, my crew on the Ghost, and the rest of our people on the U-Wing. Sabine, unfortunately, has received news that her family needs her again. This time maybe for good. I giver her permanent leave from the Alliance, and loan her my shuttle."

"Sometime in the next couple weeks, when the heat has died down, Sabine and I will meet up to swap the Nightbrother for the Phantom II. Considering how close she and Ezra were, it feels natural to me that she should have his ship. Also being a Mandalorian design, it's natural that she'll put it to good use. Anyone have any questions or have any improvements?"

Sabine shook her head. "Seems pretty airtight to me. I'll get in touch with you in a couple of weeks. We'll try not to be too far out of the Alliance's normal supply lines. Hopefully, we can make it convenient for you."

"Oh, Hera!" Ezra said. "If you hear from Ahsoka...?"

"I'll put her in touch with you," Hera completed the thought. "I think that wraps things up," she nodded, her posture relaxing. "And now it really is time to go. Sabine leaving in the Phantom at least won't make it suspicious that we're late back to Yavin." She smiled. "Sorry you two but I'm going to need to hug you both one last time."

Ezra laughed as she drew them both in. "Anytime, Hera"

After one last moment, Hera pulled away then looked Ezra and Sabine each in the eye in turn. "May the Force be with you." Then she turned and left for the cockpit.

"Take care kids," Zeb said. "Don't have too much fun while we overthrow the Empire." He put his fist to his other hand at chest level in the traditional Lasat bow and left for the cockpit as well.  
And then it was just Chopper. He slowly rolled up to Ezra and Sabine. Ezra glanced at Sabine, smiled, and then knelt by Chopper. "Hey buddy, I really will miss you too," he said, giving Chopper's dome an appreciative pat.

Chopper turned his photo-receptor to Ezra. "Whompa Whomp. Whomp Whow." Suddenly he extended his shock arm and delivered a blast of painful electricity to Ezra.

Ezra jumped and kicked Chopper. "You little rust bucket I...!

He was cut off by Hera on the intercom. "Chopper! I saw that on the cam. Get your greasy parts to the cockpit now and let those two leave!"

"Whomp! Whomp!" He turned and rolled as fast as he could toward the cockpit but not before turning one last time and waving with one of his manipulators.

And then they were alone. Ezra turned to Sabine and gestured to the ladder. "Shall we go?"

Sabine smiled a tight smile. "Let's do it."


	2. Out of the Nest

With a brief flicker of psuedomotion, the Ghost disappeared into hyperspace leaving Ezra, Sabine, and the Phantom II alone. Sabine sat in the pilot's chair and said thoughtfully, "Well they're away. Where are we off to?"

Ezra stepped up to the pilot's chair and placed a hand on its shoulder. "I haven't planned that far ahead yet."

Sabine laughed. "So I agree to go waltzing across the Galaxy with you like a homeless vagabond, and you can't even come up with a nice place to take me."

"Hey give me a break! I've only been dead for about twelve hours. I've been kinda busy."

"Alright, that's fair. Well, let's take a look at the options and figure this out." She pulled up her datapad and began pulling up maps of nearby sectors. "Here we go. Here's our current position. Lothal Sector. We've got plenty of fuel and could make it as far as the inner rim if we wanted. Other than that I'm not sure I know what we're looking for."

Ezra frowned at the map thinking. "We will want to move a few sectors out from here. Far enough that the odds of us running into anyone that's seen our wanted posters are close to zero."

"Also we probably want to be closer to Yavin IV than further. Make it easier for Hera to bring us the  _Nightbrother._ " Sabine wrinkled her nose. "By the way, we're changing the  _Nightbrother's_  name as soon as we get it back. I'd rather not be reminded of Maul every time we see the thing."

"No complaints here. As far as I'm concerned it needs a paint job too. Black and red isn't really my thing."

"Hey now, there's something to look forward to," Sabine said brightening. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me to give that thing a facelift."

"As if you needed permission."

"I don't know. It's a little easier to swipe one of your helmets and paint it than a Kom'rk class fighter. That would have been a little more difficult to pull off."

"I'm sure you would have eventually managed," Ezra said. Inwardly he chuckled to himself. Most of those helmets Sabine had supposedly stolen to paint had been deliberately left out for her to find. He knew that Sabine would have painted them if he had asked, but he always suspected she got more enjoyment when she thought she was getting away with something that annoyed him. Not that he was about to admit he was leaving them out as art bait. Some other day. Maybe.

"So somewhere near the Gordian Reach," Ezra said turning back to the matter at hand. "Maybe off the Salin Corridor."

"Makes sense to me," Sabine said. That will put us in the neighborhood of Mandalore too. Which is convenient considering that's where I supposedly am going."

Ezra let out a groan and put a hand to his forehead. "To be honest, I hadn't even thought about your family yet Sabine. I can't imagine that the Countess is going to be too happy about, well, this," he said gesturing at the Phantom II around them.

Sabine was quiet for a moment but shook her head. "She doesn't have to. I'm planning on it being a while till she finds out anyway. I'll figure something out."

Ezra just shook his head. "I get the impression that your mother is NEVER going to like me."

Sabine chuckled "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see. If it makes you feel any better, my dad likes you."

"I guess that doesn't surprise me too much; he seems a little less... intense than your mother." Ezra had liked Alrich too for what little time he had been around him. It seemed that Sabine had gotten her fierce-side from her mother and her soft and creative-side from Alrich.

He was curious why Alrich had mentioned him at all though. "So what did your dad say about me?" he prodded hoping she would continue.

"He thought you were nice, polite that sort of thing. Plus you saved his life when you first met him so that probably helped." Sabine suddenly smiled wickedly. "And he also told me about the first conversation you had on that troop transport. Quite a first impression."

Ezra felt his face turning red. "You know, I was hoping that would never be spoken of again."

Sabine laughed lightly "Sorry, couldn't resist. Like I said, don't worry. He likes you."

Ezra thought about that for a minute. "Well, at least your dad has never drawn a blaster on me. I expect the countess to do so just out principle next time we see her."

She shrugged her shoulders, conceding the point. "Yeah, that would be a safe wager."

Ezra left the cockpit area of the Phantom II and sat on one of the crew area seats. "Are you sure you shouldn't just return home to Krownest, Sabine?" She turned around in her seat to face him, concern on her face. Ezra continued. "We could be there in a day. There would be a lot less family drama for you, and it would let you go back to your old way of life. I appreciate what you're doing for me, Sabine. You're right about everything; I don't want to be alone. But I also don't want you to give up your entire life for me. Going forward I have no plan, no prospects, and no clue what I'm doing except dodging the Empire."

It was quiet in the small ship for nearly a full minute. Ezra hoped that Sabine was considering what he said. He finally looked up from the floor when he felt her eyes drilling into him. "Ezra this is the last time I want to have this conversation. You know I'm not really a big fan of getting all emotional and sentimental, and I've already had to do that once today. I've made my choice. I'm not letting the best friend I've ever had go into exile alone. We're partners, to whatever the end may be. That's something you're going to have to deal with. And whatever consequences there are, well, we'll get through those together. Understood?"

Ezra felt a smile creeping onto his face. The decision was Sabine's, and she had made her choice. A crazy, possibly unwise choice, but he'd respect it. Besides, it really was like something out of a dream coming true for him. "Yes, Ma'am. Understood." He came back to the cockpit and changed the subject. He really would try to let that rest since she'd made the effort to ask so nicely. "Well then, let's decide where we're going."

Sabine picked her datapad up and rolled her eyes. Ezra didn't know what she was thinking, but he was pretty sure she was a least a little irritated. He made a mental note not to question decisions she had already confidently reached. "Someplace small," Sabine said. "Backwater, but it still needs to have full fuel services. We'll need to get supplies as well. I don't fancy living off tasteless nutribars alone until we meet up with Hera" She picked a sector in the region of the Outer Rim they had been discussing and began scrolling through planets.

"Any reason you picked that sector?" Ezra asked.

"I picked it because I know nothing about it."

"Oh. Good enough reason, I guess." Ezra watched as dozens of planet names passed by, along with basic information about them. "What about that one?" he said.

Sabine pulled up detailed information. "Daxfor. Agricultural. One city with a spaceport. Lots of small settlements. Low crime. Low traffic. Sounds like Lothal, but smaller."

"Sounds perfect," Ezra said.

Sabine shrugged. "Looks good to me. All right let's do it." She started pulling it up on the navicomputer. "It looks like we'll have a few hour trip. Might consider getting some rest. It's been a long day."

Ezra stretched his arms, "You're telling me. I died earlier. A couple of hours sleep sounds good."

* * *

A few hours later they pulled into orbit above Daxfor. It might have had similar stats in the database as Lothal did, but it certainly looked nothing like it. Most of the planet was ocean with scattered continents of emerald green; nothing at all like the gently rolling prairies and savannas of Lothal. Sabine nosed the Phantom II down into the atmosphere towards the only city. Situated in the northern hemisphere on a large river and surrounded by hundreds of miles of farmland, it looked to be a pleasant enough place from the air.

"Daxfor Traffic Control, this is Phantom II, looking for a place to land and refuel. Do you have a public pad we could set down on?" Sabine asked.

"Phantom II this is Daxfor Traffic Control. Public Pad? Who do you think we are? Coruscant?"

Sabine narrowed her eyes and looked at the com. "Excuse me? I'm not sure I...?"

A hearty and friendly laugh came over the speaker. "Just a little joke. We don't get a lot of traffic out here, and this job gets a little boring. Only pads here are private, but we do maintain a landing field on the North side. I'll send you coordinates."

"Getting them now," Sabine said, "What's the landing fee?" Small ports were known to overcharge on landing fees to make up for the low traffic.

"If you're buying fuel no fee." Sabine grimaced. That meant the fuel would be on the expensive side. She had a few thousand credits with her but didn't particularly want to run through those too fast before they figured out how to replenish them. She had no idea how many credits Ezra had to his name. That was a conversation they would have to have soon. Today probably.

"Thanks, Daxfor Traffic Control, we'll see you ground side."

"Not so bad," Ezra said as Sabine flew a gentle loop around the city at high altitude. "The city does look a lot like Lothal's Capitol City. Except smaller."

"Hopefully there won't be nearly as much Imperial presence. One nice thing about agricultural worlds is that it keeps the Empire's industry and mining away. Can't farm much if you burn the whole place down strip mining it."

Sabine pulled the Phantom II to the north of the city and expertly set the shuttle down on a small rise in the designated area about a klick from the city. With a hiss of escaping gasses, Ezra popped the ramp and stepped outside. Sabine followed making sure that each of her blasters had a full charge as she walked out into the sun. She'd never felt entirely at ease setting foot on a new world. One could never be too careful.

She looked at Ezra as he stood on the green grass looking out over the city. He just had that goofy grin on his face he so often had when he was lost in his thoughts. Sabine smiled. She hadn't seen it much since Kanan had died and she missed it. No matter how much darkness and death they passed through, Ezra had always seemed to retain a certain naivete and innocence, a certain boyishness that refused to go away even as she had watched him turn into a man.

It was one of her favorite things about him. While it seemed with each passing year she felt more cynical and calloused, a quiet, stubborn part of Ezra seemed immune to the galaxy darkening around him. He had always deserved better than the life he'd been dealt, Sabine thought, not for the first time or the last.

"Hey, you there Loth-rat? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

He jumped as if startled from a dream and shuffled his feet "Sorry. It's just nice to see someplace the empire hasn't ruined yet. It just looks so peaceful here compared to Lothal."

"I know, but it's not going anywhere just yet, and we need to get going." She shut the Phantom II's hatch. "If you're ready, let's move out. Oh and maybe hide the lightsaber."

Ezra pulled the lightsaber from his belt turning it over and inspecting it gently. "Yeah, I should probably do that. I've just gotten so used to carrying it in open defiance of the Empire. I kinda wish I had my first one now with the built-in blaster. Maybe I'll have to modify this one to be like that so I can carry it out in public. Or maybe make it like Kanan's where can break it down into parts to hide." He slipped the saber into an inside pocket of his worn jacket. "I may need your help with that later. I barely understood either of these enough to build them the first time, let alone make major changes to the design after it's already assembled." He shrugged. "I'm ready when you are."

They started walking down the hill toward the city. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to help," Sabine said. "I know pretty much nothing about lightsabers other than that they have kyber crystals. You and Kanan never exactly let me take your lightsabers apart to tinker with them."

"You've got a better mind for tech than I do. I'll bet you could figure it out."

Sabine frowned "You sure you want me messing with it? I seem to remember Kanan lecturing about how personal lightsabers were. Something about the saber being your life. I don't know if I want to risk screwing something up.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Kanan tended to be a little over dramatic about those things. Besides, I trust you." Sabine let it drop. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, and she was pretty sure that for as much as Kanan may have been exaggerating, Ezra was making light of the subject. Either that or he  _really_ trusted her.

On further thought, she decided it was the latter. Ezra wouldn't be  _that_ flippant about Kanan's teachings, and she knew how much he trusted her. If he one day asked her seriously to help him modify his saber, she'd agree to do it. Carefully.

They reached the city in silence and began to set about the tasks of the day. First order of business was renting a two-seater speeder bike since dragging fuel canisters around by hand was not on the list of things Sabine wanted to do. After that, they visited the fuel depot by the landing field. As Sabine had suspected the fuel was more expensive than average, but thankfully it wasn't nearly as high as she feared. After purchasing the canister, they hauled it to the speeder and managed to get it secured to the bikes second seat. Unfortunately, that left only one seat for the two of them. Sabine already regretted not just renting a full landspeeder.

Ezra gestured to the seat. "Well you're the pilot, so I guess I'll hop on behind you."

Sabine crossed her arms in front of her, looked at the bike, then back to Ezra. "Honestly Ezra if you think I'm going to let you sit behind me and wrap your arms around my waist you've got another thing coming." She'd meant it as a joke. She always did. These little verbal spars were part of how they operated.

And yet Ezra had a hurt look on his face. He nodded and sat down on the speeder bike. She quietly sat behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, precisely what she'd said she wouldn't let him do. Good going Sabine, she thought angrily to herself as they pulled out of the city and back towards the landing pad. How else was the second passenger going to hold on sitting behind the pilot?

She knew he was used to her teasing by now. Still, she usually didn't jab him on  _that_  subject. It was the worst-kept secret on the Ghost that Ezra had been head over heels for her when he had first come aboard. As time went on, he'd matured and gotten quieter about it, though Sabine knew those feelings had only grown up with him. These days he was so quiet about it that occasionally she had doubts. But it was the little things that tipped his hand to her, the small gestures of kindness and encouraging words. The fact she had somehow not managed to chase him off after all those years of trying was something of a miracle.

His persistence was something that deep down she was thankful for. Truth be told, it was flattering, and a part of her life she took for granted. The Empire is evil, Zeb smells weird, and Ezra Bridger would do anything to make Sabine Wren smile.

And there was also the odd fact that after all these years, Sabine was pretty sure he had gotten through to her. She wasn't even really sure when it had happened or how for that matter. She tried her best not to think about it or acknowledge her changing view of Ezra Bridger, but Hera had noticed. That had led to one very awkward conversation in which the Twi-lek had managed to crack open Sabine's innermost thoughts. Hera had thought this turn was wonderful. "I figured it was only a matter of time, Sabine," she had said with a coy grin. "Maybe," Sabine had said, refusing to commit to the idea either way.

Of course, it was pointless to deny it at this point, at least to herself. She had essentially told Ezra she would never leave his side, and there really weren't too many ways their relationship could end up now. It was less a matter of  _if_  than it was a matter of how and when.

Sabine sighed to herself as they pulled up to the Phantom II. By coming with Ezra, she had assured that there was only one possible future for them _._  And yet she'd just scolded him for trying to ride behind her on a speeder. Sabine Wren wasn't easy to romance, she thought grimly to herself, that was for sure.

Ezra climbed off the speeder and began freeing the fuel canister. Sabine didn't move at first. May as well get it over with, she thought. "Hey, Ezra, I'm sorry. What I said back there, wasn't... okay. I... Old habits die hard I guess. I know you've always treated me with respect. And always will.

Ezra kept working not making eye contact. "It's okay. I probably deserve a little bit of the grief you guys have given me. I made myself an easy target when I was younger what with my obnoxious flirting. I must have looked like the biggest buffoon in the Outer Rim."

Sabine smiled and moved to help him with fuel. "Some days. But it was sweet. And that doesn't justify any of the grief the others gave you for it. Or what I said a back there. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Ezra said simply. Whatever else he was thinking he wasn't going to let on. "Let's get this Fuel in the Phantom. We've got more to do today." They finished the fueling and strapped the now empty canister back to the bike. If they returned it, they'd get a portion of the credits they'd spent returned to them, something that Sabine was certainly not going to pass up on right now.

She looked at the bike and briefly considered sitting down on the pilot's seat as an act of good faith to Ezra, but thought that that might be a little too on the nose for today. She let him mount the bike then sat behind him again.

They spent most of the rest of the day buying the supplies they needed. Extra power cells for their blasters, self-heating food rations that didn't have to be refrigerated, a few first aid supplies for the Phantom II that had probably been pillaged after some mission and never replaced, as well a couple of other odds and ends. Last and worst of all Sabine needed a few pairs of civilian clothes.

Happy as she was in her colorful armor, she knew that it tended to draw attention, something that might be a problem going forward. She'd be a nerf herder, though, before she abandoned her beautiful armor on a regular basis.

Sabine had left most of her clothing back at Yavin IV. Convinced that they would be stationed at Yavin for awhile, she had accepted a room in the main temple complex. She'd slept in it two nights before they had shipped off for Lothal, leaving behind most of her noncombat clothes. Thankfully Sabine had never gotten around to moving any of her painting equipment or armor maintenance tools or she would probably be close to tears right now.

Locating a small clothing boutique, Sabine steeled her courage before walking in. This was going to be awkward. The Ithorian shopkeeper's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she watched the heavily armed and armored Mandalorian and a young man in an orange shirt quietly browse through the store. All right, Ezra Bridger, Sabine thought desperately at him, if you really care for me as much as you think you do you will keep your mouth shut until this is over. By some miracle, he did just that. Mostly.


	3. A Senatorial Complication

Sabine and Ezra returned to the Phantom II just before sunset to pack away their purchases. Ezra sighed, glad that was over with. Clothes shopping with Sabine had been one of the more painful experiences of his life. He had managed to keep his mouth shut nearly the entire time, only messing up once when he'd seen a shirt he'd thought would look nice on Sabine and showed it to her. She had stared at him for a long moment and then burst out laughing. He must have looked bewildered because she shook her head and pointed at the shirt. "What color is that Ezra? I don't think we need to dress alike." It was the same orange color he wore nearly every day. He hadn't even noticed. Ezra was pretty sure he had never been more embarrassed in his life.

That had put Sabine in a better mood, and she had finished getting what she needed shortly after. "The problem with civilian clothes," she had explained on the way back "is color. Color is kind of my thing, and I can't just repaint civie clothes on a whim like I can my armor. And matching clothes to the color of my hair is almost impossible. So what I'm saying is you'd better hope I don't have to wear these in public because we'll both be miserable." She had laughed, but Ezra wasn't sure that she was kidding.

After stowing their things on the Phantom II, they stepped back outside to watch the sunset. "Dinner in town?" Ezra asked. "We can return the bike and then make some long-term plans over a meal."

Sabine nodded. "Sounds good. There was a little cafe across from where we rented the bike" They boarded the speeder bike one last time and took it back into town. After dropping off the bike, they spotted their first Imperials, a squad of four stormtroopers patrolling the street.

Ezra tensed at first but then noticed how both the troopers and the citizens were entirely relaxed around each other. It seemed that their first impression was correct. The Empires control over Daxfor was only loosely enforced. For now. Ezra and Sabine still weren't in the mood to take chances, so they kept out of sight until the squad passed before crossing the street to the cafe.

The cafe was just that distinct sort of local that Ezra loved. It reminded him of Old Jhos, with bits of local history and memorabilia plastered all over the walls. They opted for a seat on the roof under the growing twilight. Sabine ordered something Ezra didn't recognize. Apparently, it was a Mandalorian dish or a close approximation; a rare find either way outside of Mandalorian space. Ezra was tempted to try it himself until Sabine warned him it would probably be spicier than he liked. Instead, Ezra asked the waiter for a recommendation on the best local dish. It turned out to be a combination of vegetables and cheese with a meat fillet on the side. Ezra had no idea what any of it was, but it was delicious.

After they had mostly finished eating, Ezra finally turned the conversation to the pressing matters at hand. "So just what  _are_  we going to do. I've got a couple thousand credits, and I'm betting you do too, but we're going to have to do something to earn our keep. Food and fuel aren't free."

"No," Sabine said, "and the  _Nightbrother_  will burn a lot more fuel than the Phantom will too."

Ezra wrinkled his nose. Not the most pleasant thought. "Truth is I think we'll be fine; we'll just have to figure out something for  _us_  if that makes any sense. Between the two of us, we've more than enough skills and talents."

"Okay, Sabine said, "what do you have in mind?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I don't really know yet. There's a bunch of things we could do. Honestly, we're both pretty good with machines, though if we're talking high tech you've got me beat. I'm sure both of us could easily hold down a mechanics job."

Sabine cocked her head. "We could, yes, but we're used to a little more action at this point. I think we'd both be bored to tears working in a mechanics shop somewhere. "

"Not saying we wouldn't be," Ezra said defensively. "I'm just saying we could probably put food on the table easily enough as mechanics." Sabine just cracked a smile. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I think I'd rather starve than end up doing something so banal. Too much Mandalorian in me."

"All right we clearly need something more adventurous if we're going to keep our favorite Mandalorian from getting bored," Ezra rolled his eyes. "What do  _you_  have in mind?"

"Hey, I didn't say I had anything in mind either. I asked  _you_ , remember? Let's just keep talking and see what we come up with. What else are we good at?"

"Hmmph." Ezra chuckled. "Well before I met you guys I was a master pick-pocket."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Somehow I don't think a life of thievery is going to sit well with your Jedi conscience."

"No probably not." Suddenly Ezra laughed out loud.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Sabine said.

Ezra nodded and went back to his meal.

Sabine frowned and then kicked him under the table. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"You said you were afraid to ask. So I thought you didn't want to know."

She eyed him narrowly. "Spill it."

Ezra put on his biggest, dumbest grin. "Circus acrobats. With the Force, I could..."

"Yup, I'm sorry I asked." Sabine cut him off. She did smile though.

Ezra chuckled. "Okay well how about your skills? You were a bounty hunter before joining Kanan and Hera."

Sabine looked thoughtfully at her nearly empty plate. "I'm not sure. I mean, yes we could hunt bounties with the best of them. The two of us would have no trouble pulling in even the most dangerous quarries. There's just... other difficulties involved."

"Like what?"

"Well there are three kinds of bounty boards," she explained. First up are Imperial bounties. I don't think I have to tell you why those are just a bad idea. Most of the bounties on there are political dissidents, innocents, probably even some people we know. There will be a few legitimate law enforcement bounties there as well, but few and far between. That's not the kind of peacekeeping the Empire is interested in usually. Mostly these boards are filled with the Empire's dirty work, which isn't something I'm interested in doing for them."

"Can't really argue with that. What's the next kind of bounty board?"

"Underworld. Every contract dirty. And while some of those people  _do_  deserve to be hunted down, it's never for justice. It's either business or revenge or who knows what else. These are the bounties Ketsu and I took after we left the academy. We... did a few things I regret. Ketsu had no problems with it. When I became a liability, she left me for dead with no hesitation. Underworld bounty hunting is out. Trust me."

Ezra grimaced. Sabine rarely mentioned her brief stint hunting bounties with Ketsu, but he knew it had not been a pleasant experience. "Yeah, that sounds bad too. What's the last kind?"

"Local law enforcement boards. Almost entirely legitimate and upright jobs, supposing the local government isn't too corrupt. An honest person can work these boards. The only problem is that the pay is terrible. You've got to be good and pull lots of bounties if you want to make a decent living."

"Hmm," Ezra said turning that over in his mind. "Okay, so bounty hunting isn't a great option, but isn't entirely out the airlock if we're running local law enforcement bounties."

"That about sums it up," Sabine said. "We could probably put food on the table. I'm not sure it should be our first choice. Maybe something on the side for a little bit of action on occasion."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "And she's already bored."

"Nope. Just Mandalorian. Besides, do you think you wouldn't go crazy sitting in a garage fixing speeders and farm equipment?"

"Yeah, I probably would. What about using the  _Nightbrother_  for smuggling?"

Sabine thought about it for a moment. From how long she was quiet he could tell she was really thinking this one through. "That would probably actually work. We'd have to make some modifications to the interior. Tear out the troop deployment rack, add a few magnetic clamps on the hull for exterior containers." She laughed. "I seriously doubt anyone has ever used a Kom'rk for smuggling. It wouldn't have too much cargo space so we'd have to stick to small high-value goods. I'm going to go ahead and assume spice and gun running is out so we'd probably have to stick to other goods heavily controlled by the Empire. Electronics, surveillance gear, medical equipment that sort of thing."

"That... actually sounds reasonable," Ezra said. "Not to mention we would be in a ship much better equipped to defend itself than a stock light freighter."

Sabine nodded proudly "Mandalorian designs are solid. We'd avoid some problems just because it's a Kom'rk. A lot of pirates and even some Imperials know better than to mess with a Mandalorian." She quickly put the last bite of her food into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "It would be some work at the start getting the  _Nightbrother_  prepped, making contacts, and then finding jobs, but there's no reason to think we couldn't pull it off."

"Okay well, that gives us something to..."

Sabine's wrist com pinged. She frowned and checked it. "Huh, glad I routed the Phantom's comms to my wrist," she said, surprise registering on her face. "It's Hera."

"That didn't take long."

"You're telling me. If Hera's calling because she's already worried about us I might have to have a few words with her." She took the call, and a small holo of Hera appeared above Sabine's wrist.

"Hey you two, hope I'm not interrupting. It looks like you're at dinner."

Sabine shook her head. "No you're fine Hera, we've already finished. We're just a little surprised to hear from you so soon. We've been out of the nest for less than a day, and you're already checking on us."

"That wasn't the plan trust me. Hate to say it Sabine, but I've got some news you're not really going to like."

"Great. Let me have it."

Hera paused briefly. "Have you two seen any holo-news today?"

"Nope," Sabine said. "Been busy."

"I figured you hadn't. News of Kanan and Ezra's death is all over the Holo. The empire has declared today a holiday to be celebrated yearly to commemorate the final end of the Jedi Order. It's been nothing but anti-Jedi propaganda all day long."

Ezra chuckled. "What do you know? Now the Empire celebrates both the day of my birth and the day of my death as holidays. I don't even think the Emperor himself can claim that."

Sabine rolled her eyes at Ezra. "I hope they haven't been putting pictures of Ezra up all over the holo-net," Sabine said nervously.

"Ezra and Kanan both. It's been hard..." Hera said looking at her feet. She looked back up at Ezra. "Thankfully they've still been using the old holo of you with long hair. I don't think you'll be immediately recognized. Still, you might want to lie low and out of public sight for a few days."

"I'll do that Hera, thanks for the warning," Ezra nodded. "Also Hera you really need to take some time off. We're all grieving. But you... I can't even imagine. This Imperial holiday can't be helping."

"No, it's not. And I will soon. I promise. But that's not even what I really called for." Hera turned to Sabine. "Apparently the Countess Ursa Wren saw today's news and called me. Kanan had given her my contact on Mandalore in case she ever needed us."

"You're right, I'm not going to like this," Sabine said closing her eyes. Ezra grimaced. Of course, Sabine's mother was the cause of this.

"At first she wanted to make sure you were okay Sabine. She was afraid you had died alongside Kanan and Ezra." Hera smiled. "She was naturally relieved when she found out you were okay. And wanted to talk to you."

"What did you tell her?" Sabine asked nervously."

"Well here's the problem," Hera said. "I wasn't alone when I took the call."

Ezra looked over at Sabine. She was trying to decide how to take this. "Who else was with you, Hera?" he asked for Sabine.

"Senator Mon Mothma."

Sabine merely covered her face with her free hand. "This cannot be happening."

And then Ezra laughed out loud. Both women glared at him. "Sorry," he said. I know this is probably going to be bad, but you have to admit it's at least a little bit humorous. No? Okay sorry. Go ahead Hera." It was a  _little bit_ funny Ezra thought. It wasn't his fault the women had no sense of humor.

"Well, Mon Mothma told your mother the cover story that you were on your way back to Krownest."

"So she's expecting me soon," Sabine said clearly irritated. "So much for us making a clean getaway. Is there anything else Hera?"

The Twi-lek paused unsure how to continue. Finally, she just sighed and said it outright "Mon Mothma then went on to tell your mother that your boyfriend, the Jedi, was a brave young man that gave his life so that others could live."

"WHAT?!" Sabine stood up from the table nearly pushing it aside. Ezra managed to stifle the urge to laugh. This was another one of those situations that would only get him in trouble. On further reflection, he realized that his dream of slipping away into the night with Sabine was about to go up in smoke.

Hera sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry Sabine, I couldn't correct anything Mon Mothma said without admitting that I had lied to her or that she was just flat wrong about the two of you. If I had embarrassed her in front of the Countess, someone the senator views as a potential long-term ally, I would have been in a lot of trouble. I had to choose between getting myself in a bind and putting you in one Sabine. I panicked, stalled, and before I knew it, the conversation had moved on, and the senator and your mother were exchanging other pleasantries. I missed the chance. I'm so sorry Sabine. I know this is going to cause some family drama for you.

Sabine sat back down and closed her eyes. "No, it's... It's fine. Your position in the Alliance is probably more important to the Galaxy than my tumultuous relationship with my mother. Did she react to the whole... boyfriend thing?"

"Maybe? I couldn't tell for sure. The Countess might have stiffened a little, but I may have imagined it. She may have been keeping a sabaac face while talking to the Senator. Is that particular misunderstanding going to be a problem?" Hera asked glancing back and forth between Ezra and Sabine.

"Yes," Sabine said simply.

The three of them were silent for a minute. Ezra decided that the next time he saw Ursa Wren, she was going to draw a blaster on him again. She would probably shoot this time too. He made a mental note to carry his lightsaber with him anytime he was on the same planet as Ursa for self-defense. Suddenly he was more worried about Sabine's evil cousins then the Empire.

Hera finally broke the silence "Sabine I can call your mother back and tell her the truth. I know you weren't planning on going home anytime soon. Probably not for a long time."

Sabine let out a weary sigh and shook her head. "No. I'll take care of it. Hera, thanks for the heads up. I'm sorry you got put in the middle of that."

She smiled "It's fine. I was the one that botched the conversation. But I do have to go now. Stay safe you two, and talk to you soon."

"You too Hera," Sabine said.

"Take some time off!" Ezra added quickly before the transmission was cut.

The holo faded and Ezra and Sabine sat in silence for several minutes. He wasn't sure what all this meant just yet. Knowing that the Countess Ursa Wren tended to react rather severely to things, he imagined she wasn't going to appreciate him and Sabine supposedly being a couple. Inwardly Ezra chuckled. He'd spent the better part of the last five years trying to charm Sabine into giving him a chance, and then Mon Mothma declares to the world that he was Sabine's boyfriend. Sure there would probably be consequences, but for the moment he just wanted to appreciate the irony.

Ezra shrugged his shoulder and said out loud, "Well, this ought to be fun." He barely managed to dodge the utensil Sabine aimed at his head.


	4. The Path Forward

They walked back to the Phantom in silence. Ezra could feel Sabine brooding, and not just through the Force. She wore her unsettled mood on her face with no attempt to hide it.

From experience, Ezra knew that when she was done and wanted his input, she would let him know. Until then he would have to wait. Kanan would have had some Jedi saying about patience probably. Ezra sighed inwardly. If he was supposed to preserve Jedi knowledge, he might have to start recording as much as he could remember of Kanan's teachings. Even the pithy sayings.

After a moment he managed to remember one. "Patience is not a gift; it must be relearned daily." Or something close to that. Ezra repeated it to himself mentally several times, making sure that it was firmly committed to memory.

If nothing else, Ezra was a master of patience. His affection for Sabine had been the finest teacher. He'd been waiting for her feelings about him to change since pretty much the moment they had met. And while he had long ago left behind the arrogant assumption that  _one day it would happen,_  he had contented himself to be her friend and simply wait. And wait. And wait.

While Kanan and Zeb had given him a tough time about it, Hera had thought his unending devotion to Sabine was sweet. In time, Hera had begun to encourage it subtly. "I don't get it, Hera. Why should I bother? She'll always see me as the kid on the crew."

"Hmm," Hera had said. "I don't think so. She may not return your affections, but I do think she cherishes them."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Ezra had exclaimed.

"Oh, I think it does. Let's just call this feminine intuition, but I think your persistence will be rewarded someday."

Ezra remembered staring at Hera as if she had two heads. "Yeah... I'm not sure I believe that."

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we."

That had been nearly a year ago. And even though at the time, Ezra didn't dare have too much optimism in Hera's prediction, he had a growing suspicion that she was right. After all, look at where he and Sabine were right now. On their own. And Sabine here of her own free will too. It was crazy how the universe worked sometimes.

He smiled inwardly. For the first time in a long time, Ezra had begun to hope that someday Sabine would return his affections. Maybe. As long as Countess Ursa Wren didn't interfere, which unfortunately seemed all but guaranteed.

They pulled out some of the survival gear from the Phantom II. Hera had always kept two climate-controlled tents in the shuttle in case of an emergency. They were big enough to sleep three each. Two if one of those was Zeb.

Zeb had grumbled the one time they had to use them. "Why two tents and not one big one. These things are a pain to deploy."

Hera had raised an eyebrow "One for the boys. One for the girls."

"Oh come on Hera, if we're in danger of freezing to death do you think that's going to matter?" Zeb hadn't been thrilled about bunking with Kanan  _and_ Ezra. Calling it a tight fit with the three was an understatement.

Hera had crossed her arms. "I say it matters. So it matters."

"We should have Sabine paint one pink and the other blue then." Zeb had gotten in hot water for that one, and the males had discovered that their tent had been painted pink during the night.

Ezra laughed at the memory as he worked to deploy the tents, thankful indeed that Hera had insisted on two. Having no better idea, they had decided to camp out in the landing field. Ezra naturally chose the pink tent. It was the tent for the boys after all. Sabine had deployed a small sensor dish that would wake them if anything moved within a hundred meters.

They sat now outside their tents gazing up at the stars. Sabine had already removed her armor for the evening, putting on one of the sets of civilian clothes. Ezra was always a little uncomfortable when she took her armor off because it happened so rarely even aboard the Ghost. Sabine had always donned her gear in the morning before leaving her room. Those few times she went without were usually reserved for when she had been injured or in disguise.

Don't stare, he reminded himself. Even if she did look weird unarmored.

Moving his attention back to the stars Ezra sighed. "It's always strange looking up and not seeing the stars of Lothal. I used to watch them from my tower nearly every night. I knew every constellation in Lothal's sky." He waved his hand at the sky. "These stars are beautiful, but they aren't  _mine_  if you know what I mean."

"I do," Sabine answered, checking her sensor one last time. "The sky at Krownest will always be my favorite. Though I was more partial to the sunsets."

"More color?" Ezra decided to guess.

"More color," Sabine confirmed.

They were quiet for a few. Sabine finally broke the silence. "So I'm afraid most of our discussions this evening are kind of nullified."

"I was afraid of that," Ezra said. "So what happens now? How does this work itself out?

Sabine looked down from the sky and straight at Ezra. "I don't know yet, but there are several layers of problems here."

"Okay. Let's work through them."

Sabine nodded. "After Mon Mothma's meddling, I'm going to owe some sort of explanation to my mother. But if I go back to Krownest, there's no way she'll let me leave to wander the galaxy with you anytime soon. Or ever. The civil war on Mandalore may have cooled for the last few months since Tiber Saxon's death, but it could flare up at any time if the Empire pumps more troops and equipment into its puppet clans. If I'm not with the Rebellion, my family will want me close by so I can assist in their fights."

"And you don't want to do that?"

Sabine shook her head. "No, not right now. We've got to figure out where in this big galaxy we're going to hide you away from the Empire. Mandalorian wars and politics aren't very important to me at the moment."

Ezra thought about this. "Well, what if I'm supposed to help you find  _your_ place in the galaxy instead. I could join you on Krownest or Mandalore. I've done that before."

"Right, but that was for a short season. There's no way my mother will let you stay at Krownest long term. Also, you're supposed to be dead."

Ezra sighed. That was a problem. "I guess we can't trust your family with this kind of secret?"

"I think we could," Sabine said slowly. "No, we definitely could. I could bind them with a Mandalorian oath that they would keep till death. But there is also the fact that Mon Mothma... How should I say it? Misunderstood the scope of our relationship."

Ezra laughed and felt his cheeks turning red. He used to hate how easily he blushed. He'd long ago learned it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Certain thoughts and feelings he just couldn't hide. "So what's so bad about your mom thinking we're, you know... a couple? It's just a misunderstanding, and we'll be able to correct it easily enough."

Sabine rubbed her hands together. "Ready to learn some Mandalorian culture?"

Ezra straightened, interested. "Teach away."

"Relationships are very personal on Mandalore. And very serious. When Mandalorians decide to marry all they have to do is recite the traditional vows in Mando'a to each other, and they are married for life. This practice may seem casual to outsiders, but you have to understand it's anything but that to us. A Mandalorian marriage is a lifetime commitment. In some cultures divorce is common. On Mandalore, it is only acceptable in the direst of circumstances."

"Sounds noble to me."

Sabine smiled. "It is. All this is to say that Mandalorians treat relationships as something very serious. Something not to be trifled with."

Ezra felt like he should be taking notes. "If what you're saying is true then what would your mother care if we were... romantically involved."

Sabine grimaced. "She wouldn't. Except she's the Countess of Clan Wren. Tristan is the heir, thank the Force, but if something happens to him, I'll be the next Countess."

Ezra's mouth dropped open. Somehow this possibility had never crossed his mind. "And if that happened," Ezra said connecting the dots, "the entire clan would have a vested interest in your romantic life."

"Yeah..." Sabine said slowly.

"And Mandalorians don't much like Jedi."

"Not much, no," she agreed uncomfortably.

They were quiet for a few moments. Ezra looked out at the lights of the nearby city absentmindedly. "So what you're saying is if I just walk right in and say hi, your family will probably try and kill me. For real this time."

"Maybe. Probably not. They'd let us speak and try to explain. It's going to be awkward no matter what happens."

"Great. So let's back up. Is there any way for us to  _not_  go to Krownest?" Ezra asked.

"The way I see it, broadly speaking we have about three options," Sabine said. "First is I send mother a message explaining everything and refuse to come home. We continue on and do our thing. We avoid the family drama and potential hazards to your life and limb and move on."

"Not an option," Ezra said with conviction.

"Why not?"

"Because you spent years separated from your family. You've finally patched that back up. I'm not going to have you open that rift again over me. You need your family. Not happening."

Sabine sighed, disappointed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Honestly, I have half a mind just to refuse to go home."

"Sabine," Ezra said sternly, "We're not going to burn that bridge down."

"I know," Sabine said quietly. "Sometimes I'd just rather take the easy way out. But you're right. I know you're right," she said again with conviction.

Ezra continued "Okay moving on then. Option two is: you return to Krownest work things out with your mom while I stay away to keep things peaceful."

Sabine shook her head. "And this is the one that I have to shoot down. There's no way mother lets me leave again right away. She'll pile responsibilities on me and forbid me from leaving. The only way I get away is by sneaking off, which gets us back into territory you wanted to avoid. And if I'm forced to stay that leaves you waiting off planet alone for me to come back to you, which who knows how long that would be. Not happening. We've been over this. I'm not leaving you alone."

Ezra stood up annoyed and began to pace. He wanted to argue on this one but before opening his mouth thought better of it. She'd made up her mind already, and he'd decided not to make her question a firm decision.

Sabine watched him quietly. "Which brings us to the third option. We both go to Krownest and endure the wrath of Ursa Wren."

Ezra breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, drawing on the Force to ease his tension. Finally, he turned and smiled. "Option three it is. How do we make this work? Obviously, I don't just waltz right into your families stronghold and say hi."

"You mean like the first time?" Sabine said, raising an eyebrow and smiling coyly.

"Right. Not doing that this time. It could be as simple as me waiting on the Phantom till you've explained the whole 'not a couple' thing."

"Ezra, they'll have scanned and know that there are two of us. At the least, I could probably keep you under the watch of clansmen at the Phantom until I give the okay."

"So held prisoner by your evil cousins until Ursa relents," Ezra said with a wink.

"Yes I remember the evil cousins quip," she smirked. "There had better be none of that at Krownest."

He grinned "I know, I know. Just bringing up an old memory." He continued, "So you explain to the Countess that I'm alive and we're 'not a couple' then reintroduce me to the family and swear everyone to silence. This is getting... convoluted."

"Yeah, the senator put us in a bind. Remind me to thank her if we ever see her again. And it gets worse. Mother  _will_ make me stay at Krownest. She won't allow you to stay long term."

"Right, you mentioned that before. My help freeing your father wasn't enough?"

"Ezra, Mandalore is in a state of civil war. A non-clan member is not really going to be welcome at  _any_ clan stronghold right now. Mother was barely tolerating Fenn Rau's presence, and he's as Mandalorian as they come."

"But he's not a Wren, and I'm even less of one," Ezra said glumly and went back to pacing.

Sabine stood and stopped his pacing by grabbing his shoulders. "It's not personal, Ezra, I promise. And it's not even that you're a Jedi. Most of the clan would happily trust you; many of them fought by your side on Mandalore. It's just a propriety thing. Traditions run deep. I'm sorry Ezra, I really am." She sighed. "We'll figure out I. I just need some time to think this through."

"Time we don't have if we leave for Krownest tomorrow," Ezra said shaking her hands off so he could go back to pacing. Sabine turned and walked a few meters in the other direction, probably to clear her thoughts. "I should do the same," Ezra mumbled to himself. On instinct, he drew his lightsaber hilt to practice forms. Knowing it might be seen, he refrained from igniting the blade.

After ten minutes he stopped abruptly. Sabine had returned and had been watching him. "Sorry," he said. I was focused and didn't hear you."

"It's fine," she said with a soft smile. "I always enjoyed watching you a Kanan practice with your lightsabers. I've always been a little jealous because it's a combat form I will never truly be able to master."

"You did pretty well with the Darksaber."

"Yeah, but you, Kanan, or an inquisitor would take me apart in seconds in a real fight. And Gar Saxon had no idea how to wield a saber. He used it more like a club, swinging it around with no finesse."

"And you took him down handily for that mistake."

Sabine smiled at the memory. "It was a good day in the end. I didn't know how much I missed my family until I returned to them."

"Ha, I thought it was a pretty sorry day when you decided to stay behind. My favorite crew mate was missing for a few months. The Ghost wasn't the same until you returned."

"I hated staying, and I hated going. Having two families was hard. I felt like both needed me."

Ezra smiled a tight smile. "Well, only one needs you right now. So back home you go." He paused as an idea came to him, then came and sat down beside Sabine. "They won't allow a non-Wren to stay at Krownest right now, correct?"

Sabine looked at him sideways. "Right. Ezra Bridger, what are you thinking?"

"Is there any way for me to join the clan? If only Wrens are welcome can I, well... become a Wren?"

Sabine leaned back gave Ezra a good long look. "I mean it's possible. People do certainly join Mandalorian clans. It's not exactly rare."

"Well is that our answer? How do I join clan Wren."

"Someone adopts you."

Ezra was taken back a little. "Oh"

Sabine laughed. " _Oh_ , is right. I'm not saying it's impossible, but I don't know any Mandalorian that would adopt a Jedi. They would expect you to adopt Mandalorian ways and let's just face it: certain things about you are too Jedi-like to ever let you become a full Mandalorian." Suddenly she laughed again.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"I had a thought. You probably don't want to know."

"You made me tell you my circus acrobat idea."

"No really," Sabine said. "You're going to regret it."

"And now the curiosity will literally drive me mad if you don't tell me," Ezra pouted.

"Fine. If you don't like it, it's your fault. I was thinking that I could probably talk my dad into adopting you. He seemed to like you, and I always could get my way with him."

"Oh, what's so bad about..."

"Ezra that would make me your sister, which I'm pretty sure is the last thing in the Galaxy that you want to happen." Sabine covered her mouth trying not to laugh and failing.

Ezra shut his mouth, glad it was dark and that Sabine couldn't see the shade of red his face turned. "Moving on..."

"I warned you."

"You did." Ezra swallowed. "You did. So there's no other way to join a Mandalorian clan then? Because unless we come up with something, we may be going our separate ways."

Sabine looked at Ezra. Blinked once. Twice. And then froze. Ezra felt Sabine's inner turmoil hit him like a wave through the Force. Whatever was going on was bothering her. A lot. He hesitantly reached a hand out to her and placed it on her arm. "Are you.. are you okay, Sabine?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." She cradled her forehead in her hands. "What if I told you I had a completely crazy idea. So stupid it might work."

"Then I would want to hear it," Ezra said suspiciously.

"Nope, I need to think about this one first."

"Oh... okay."

Sabine stared straight at Ezra. "I'm serious. I need to think about this. And don't go prying with your Jedi tricks to figure it out either."

Ezra frowned unhappily at the implied accusation. "Sabine you know I'd never do something like that." He wasn't even sure he knew how to invade someone's mind against their will. Thankfully that was not something he had asked the Sith Holocron. He suspected it would have held answers he was better off not knowing.

"I know. I know, Ezra. I'm sorry," Sabine said. "This isn't an idea I can discuss with you. I need to figure it out on my own. Give me until the morning to think about it. If I think this idea is workable, then I'll let you know in the morning." Ezra cocked his head. "Please trust me," Sabine said

Ezra nodded. "Okay then. I guess that means it's time for bed." Suddenly Ezra realized how tired he was. They had been up for most of two days with only a couple short rests. Whatever crazy idea Sabine had cooked up he was certainly not going to hear it right now. "And don't forget to get some sleep," he said standing.

"I will," Sabine said standing as well and drawing Ezra into a hug. "We'll figure this out. Good night, Ezra."

"Good night, Sabine."

* * *

Ezra was awakened sometime later by Sabine shaking him awake. "Mfff," he said. "Go away. What time is it and why are you in my tent?" He opened his eyes reluctantly. Still dark out. "Have you been to sleep yet?"

Sabine was on her knees beside his sleeping bag. Looking nervous. Maybe guilty Ezra couldn't decide which. "Alright what is it," he groaned.

"I've decided that my idea might work."

"Great. You can tell me about it in the morning."

"Actually, I can't."

Ezra frowned and sat up, still barely awake. "What?"

"I think I can get my mother to let you stay at Krownest. But you can't know how or what I'm going to do. The plan entirely depends on you being ignorant of it."

"Sabine I think you might be losing it."

"Maybe, I told you it was a crazy plan. Ezra, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you completely and totally trust me?" Sabine said, a pleading in her eyes.

Ezra paused, a little more awake now. Okay, she was very serious right now. "I have complete and total faith in you, Sabine."

She smiled, softly at first and then triumphantly. "Thank you. This will work. Everything is going to be okay."

Ezra gave Sabine a good long look, then yawned already beginning to fall back to sleep. "I believe it; now go to bed.  _Have_  you slept  _any_ yet?"

She laughed but looked exhausted. "Nope and I need to get around to that." She stood up. Then bent back over to hug Ezra from the back. "See you in the morning."

"You too," Ezra said, nearly asleep already as he even heard her leave his tent. Wait, he thought before sleep took him completely, did Sabine just kiss the top of my head? No that was surely his sleep addled imagination. And he then was happily dreaming.


	5. The Crucible of Ursa Wren

When morning came, Ezra was confident he had imagined Sabine kissing him last night. He was half asleep and could have been dreaming already. Also, there was no way Ezra was going to ask Sabine if she had kissed him or not. That was not a level of embarrassment he was willing to endure. Sadly this was a mystery that would remain unsolved until the end of time.

Ezra stretched and checked his chrono. He had slept half the morning away already. He looked over at Sabine's tent. Still closed. Ezra didn't know how much later she had stayed up plotting whatever it was she was planning, but it wouldn't hurt to let her sleep a little longer.

Opening up the Phantom, he pulled out one of the self-heating meals they had purchased yesterday and sat down to breakfast. Sabine still hadn't woken up by the time he finished. No matter, it was nice and quiet. He would try meditating for a bit.

Two hours later and shortly before midday he'd had enough. It was time for them to get moving. He walked over to her tent and tapped the flap. "Sabine? Probably time to get up now." No answer. "I better not get in trouble for this," he muttered and pulled the flap back. Sabine slept peacefully in her sleeping bag. Her purple tipped hair was matted and messy. "Yup," Ezra said. "I'm a dead man walking."

"Sorry, Sabine, but it's time to get up. It's almost midday" She finally groaned. Mumbled something about how bright it was and rubbed her face. Content she was awake now he shut the flap, glad he hadn't had to enter the tent. Ezra went and prepped another meal, guessing as to which one Sabine would want. She always wanted to eat first thing after waking up; otherwise, she was less than pleasant company. Ezra had learned that the hard way almost immediately after joining the Spectres.

Less than ten minutes later Sabine emerged in full armor, hair still disheveled. She pointed at him. "Not a word."

He handed her the meal. "Not a word," he repeated obediently.

She took the food gratefully then laughed softly. "I don't think I've ever slept this late. How long have you been up?"

"Only a couple hours. It's alright. I imagine our sleep cycles are pretty off balance with everything that's happened in the past few weeks."

She ate in silence for a few minutes then asked, "Are you ready to leave for Krownest?"

"I guess. I'm kind of in the dark here. Apparently, you've got some genius plan that I'm going to trust you with."

"Yep. That's what's going to happen." Sabine said. "About that." A strange, mischievous grin spread across her face. "At some point, it's going to become clear what I've got in mind, and you and everyone else are probably going to think I'm crazy. Like completely nuts."

"Ummm..." Ezra just stared at her. "Look I'm used to pulling off half-baked schemes with you, but this is starting to worry me a little. Are you sure this is a good idea...?"

Sabine just laughed. "Nope, not sure at all. I want to hurry up and get to Krownest before I get cold feet and change my mind." Ezra must have looked uncomfortable. "Look," Sabine said, trying to sound reassuring. "if this works, you're going to find the outcome... acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "That seems kind of lackluster after all the secrecy, don't you think?"

"Okay fine, it will be a bit better than that."

"How much better are we talking?" Ezra asked now puzzled.

Sabine hesitated, then shrugged. "The best possible outcome for both of us."

"Wait, what? You went from an acceptable outcome to the best possible outcome? I'm getting some mixed signals here, Sabine.."

"Yeah, well you're not going to get any more than that."

"That's it? Really?"

"Really. I need you ignorant going into this."

Ezra eyed her. "Can you tell me why I can't know anything?"

"So that my mother is mad at me and not you."

Ezra sat down hard beside Sabine and just shook his head. "I have never been more confused in my life. I'm used to you being a mystery to me, Sabine. In a good way," he corrected quickly. "But today you're just maddening."

Sabine put her food tray aside and put a hand on his arm. She caught his eye, and Ezra found himself pulled into her brown-yellow eyes. "Trust. Me," she said one last time. She stood up. "And now I have to dig through my stuff to find a mirror. I look like a Wookiee having a bad hair day." And with that, she left Ezra outside as she entered the Phantom II.

Ezra began to pack the tents up. "And today of all days, Sabine has officially lost it," he said to himself as set to work.

"I heard that," Sabine called from inside the Phantom II.

Ezra groaned aloud as he heard laughter coming from the open shuttle.

* * *

They had packed up their camp and left Daxfor within half an hour. Unfortunately, Krownest was far too close for Sabine's taste. While she was putting on a brave act for Ezra, beneath the surface, she was less than confident. Worse, she knew that Ezra could probably feel that in the Force. Sabine knew enough about his abilities to know that her emotions and mood were nearly transparent to him. He might not know what exactly they meant, but he knew their general color.

She took a deep breath as she pulled into orbit around her homeworld. Home. She loved Krownest. Its serene frozen vistas and radiant sunsets were a part of her childhood. Hopefully, she was still welcome here by the end of the day. "Here goes," she said to Ezra with a faint smile. Hitting the comm she hailed her family's stronghold.

A short conversation in Mando'a and she was given landing instructions. Bringing the Phantom II into a broad sweep, she made a pass over her clan's ancestral lands before spotting the stronghold. "Home sweet home."

She must not have sounded very sure of herself because Ezra patted her hand and smiled. "I trust you."

"Now we have to hope you haven't misplaced that trust. There's the pad." She carefully landed the shuttle at the appointed location. It was set a little ways off from the main stronghold. "They'll have scanned us and know that I have a passenger with me. Hopefully, they'll want to talk to me first before reporting to my parents. Stay on the Phantom till I know more."

Ezra sat back down. "I won't move till I get the word."

The back hatch hissed with escaping gasses as Sabine popped it open. She wasn't surprised that several fully armed Clan Wren warriors were at hand including... "Tristan!"

"Hello to you to Sabine. Who's with you in there? Mother's not going to be happy."

"Is she ever? Did you report the second person yet?"

Tristan took his helmet off. "No, I thought I should talk to you first."

Sabine breathed a big sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh, thank the Force. Get in here. I need to talk to you!"

Tristan hesitated a moment and then approached the Phantom II. "Hang back. I'll let you know if you're needed," he told the other warriors. They nodded and retreated to the edge of the pad. Tristan walked up the ramp of the Phantom II. Then his eyes focused on Ezra. "What the... You're supposed to be dead!"

"The Empire failed to kill me enough times that I figured what's one more failure for them. Good to see you, Tristan."

"You too, Ezra, but how.. Wait. Oh no, mother's going to kill you. I was there when she talked to Mon Mothma and Captain Hera."

Ezra chuckled. "Well, that confirms my worst fear."

"Tristan I need to talk to mother right away. Mon Mothma got some details wrong. Ezra and I aren't a... aren't a couple," Sabine stumbling over the words. This was only going to get more awkward from here.

"Really?" Tristan asked, a puzzled look on his face. "The way you two worked together and fought together back on Mandalore I just thought you were being secretive about it. You know, to hide it from mother."

"Seriously does everyone think that?" Sabine groaned.

"Well, mother believed you after you promised you were just friends. Dad and I didn't though."

Ezra started to laugh and then stopped when Sabine and Tristan stared. "Look, I'm the one that's about to be hunted down by homicidal members of your family, and I can still appreciate how funny this is." Sabine and Tristan just shook their heads. "Sometimes I think I'm the only one in the galaxy with a sense of humor," Ezra grumbled to himself.

Sabine turned back to Tristan. Secretly she agreed with Ezra, but she'd only laugh about it later if this all worked out. "I need you to keep Ezra hidden. He's going to stay aboard the Phantom. Just keep him a secret until I've talked to mother and father."

"And you've roped me into another of your schemes. Fine, but I'm not taking the fall for you if this goes belly up."

"I wouldn't ask you to. Let's go." She turned back to Ezra. "Stay put."

Tristan and Sabine turned to leave the Phantom II. Tristan paused briefly and turned back to Ezra. "Ezra, I'm sorry about Kanan." Ezra returned a grateful smile and nodded, and then shut the Phantom II sealing himself in."

"I'll stay here and keep everyone away," Tristan said. "Good Luck. Oh and just because you two have never officially been any sort of couple, that doesn't mean you don't want to be. I'm not blind, and mother won't be either."

Sabine almost chose not to respond, then decided to answer with a simple "Maybe."

"Better try and get dad on your side real quick."

"Already planning on it." She jogged off through the snow as Tristan called the other two warriors over to give them new instructions. If she was that transparent to Tristan, her parents were going to see right through her. This wasn't going to be easy. She sighed and thought about Ezra. It was also hardly fair to put him through this, though she was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he figured out what she had in mind.

It was only a short distance through the trees to get to the Wren Stronghold, just far enough to get Sabine's blood moving in the cold. As she reached the main doors, another set of guards greeted and opened the doors to admit her. She walked up the stairs. "Time to be fearless Sabine. First one thing. Then the next. And then it will all turn out all right." Under her breath, she cursed Mon Mothma. This was all her fault.

She walked into the Great Hall. It's enormous windows let in the full afternoon sunlight. At the far end of the room hung a large painting of the Countess Ursa Wren. Her father had made the portrait years ago shortly after marrying the Countess. Sabine had always loved the painting and thought it to be her Father's best work.

Beneath the portrait, the countess herself sat on her throne. Sabine was relieved to see her Father was also present, standing behind her mother and a little to the side. He was smiling. She was not. Sabine also noticed that the room had been cleared of all other clansmen. At least she was going to have a little privacy when the explosives hit.

"Sabine!" her parents both said practically at once and rushed across the hall to embrace her. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into their arms.

Okay, this was off to a better start than she had hoped for. "I'm home," she said quietly.

"For good?" Ursa asked her hopefully.

"Maybe. Probably? I don't know, to be honest. A lot has happened, and I just need some time."

Her father took her hands in his. "We... heard about Kanan and Ezra on the holo-net and feared the worst. We were so happy to hear from Captain Hera that you made it out alright. But Sabine, I'm so sorry for your losses. I know the Ghost was like a second home for you. Maybe a first home after we abandoned you. I know you're grieving your friends, but..." He paused. "I knew you an Ezra were especially close. The senator, Mon Mothma, said something that I don't think she was supposed to say. I saw the look on Captain Syndullah's face."

Sabine pulled out of their embrace and stepped away turning her back to her parents. She'd have to start talking at some point. This wasn't the right point to interrupt.

"We're here for you Sabine," Ursa said. "I may not have looked too kindly upon Ezra Bridger while he lived, but I know that he was a good young man, honest, and fearless in battle,"

This was good, Sabine thought. Keep thinking these positive thoughts about Ezra. We're going to need those. She turned around and smiled faintly. "We... have a lot to talk about. Maybe over a cup of caf?" she asked hopefully."

Ursa nodded and hit her wrist comm. "Vaylin. Table, chairs, and caf for three if you would, please." She looked back up at Sabine. "We have all the time in the world."

Sabine shuffled her feet. Thinking she should soften her parent's expectations, she spoke up "You're not going to like everything I have to say. But I'll tell you the whole story."

Ursa smiled nervously and then turned as Vaylin, and a few stewards began bringing in the requested furniture and drinks. They quickly set them up in the center of the Great Hall, pulled out the chairs for Sabine and her parents as they sat, and then left the room, leaving the three alone again.

Sabine took a sip from the caf savoring both the warm drink and the calm before the storm. Her parents seemed content to wait for her to speak now. After taking another sip, she finally spoke. "I'm assuming you two read the whole news bulletin about Kanan and Ezra's death?"

"We did," Ursa said. "It's disgusting that the Empire would celebrate the deaths of two noble warriors by dragging them through the mud. One should honor a valiant enemy that has been defeated."

"Agreed, but they got a few of the details wrong."

"Oh?" Alrich intoned, curious.

Sabine nodded. "Kanan died a hero, allowing us to escape certain death. They got Ezra's death wrong though."

"Sabine, we don't have to relive these details right now if you don't want," Alrich said gently.

She held up her hand to stop him. "I'm fine. They didn't just get the details wrong. They got all of it wrong... he didn't die."

It took nearly two full seconds before there was any reaction. Alrich immediately jumped out of his chair, knocking it over with a look of pure joy on his face clasping both hands in front of his face. Ursa merely looked shocked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is great!" Alrich practically shouted. "Sabine how did this...? What happened?!"

"Pretty simple. Ezra didn't die. He tried to sacrifice himself for us as Kanan did. Except through some miracle he lived. Unhurt too." She took a sip from her caf. "So we faked his death. His choice. He and Kanan had become too well known and had become a liability to the Rebellion. Ezra took this as his cue to depart from the Alliance to pull some of the heat off of them. There's a bit more to it, Jedi stuff mostly, but we'll have more than enough time to explain the details later."

"We?" Ursa said raising an eyebrow.

Sabine nodded calmly "He's out in our shuttle right now waiting for my signal to come in."

"Bring him in! Bring him in!" Alrich urged. "Let's see the boy!"

Sabine shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why ever not?" Alrich asked. "This is a call for celebration, is it not? Your love has escaped the clutches of the empire."

Suddenly Ursa tensed and frowned.

Sabine smiled and pointed at her mother. "That's why."

"Oh no, here it comes," Alrich said sitting down again with enthusiasm dampened. "Ursa, please be reasonable."

"I need you to answer a few questions for me, Sabine. Truthfully and succinctly," Ursa said sharply.

"Yes, mother."

"Why did Captain Syndullah and Senator Mon Mothma lie to me about Ezra's death?"

"Because only the crew of the Ghost know that he lived. Alliance High Command was informed that he died to keep news of his survival from reaching the Empire. Hera didn't know it was you when she took that call, and with Mon Mothma present she was trapped in the lie. Also, Hera's a general now." Sabine looked at her empty cup of caf and sighed. She briefly considered asking for more but knew she was about to pass through the worst of the Countess' wrath.

Ursa pondered this and nodded. "I hadn't heard she was promoted. Very well. I understand the General's reasons. She was caught between family, and duty and I do not envy such a position." Her eyes narrowed to slits. "But what I can't understand is why you've lied to me about the nature of your  _friendship_ with this Jedi. You promised me Sabine that your relationship was purely platonic when you left Mandalore. I cannot believe that you would dare to..."

"Mother I need to explain some..." Sabine tried to interrupt.

"Quiet Sabine. I will have my say. You know as my daughter that you have certain responsibilities. I may have been lenient and allowed this relationship had you just told me the truth. But clearly, you knew better than to trust me with something so simple. Worse still, he's probably complicit in this deception isn't he?" Ursa was practically in a rage now, and Sabine knew there would be little that could stop her till she exhausted her anger.

Alrich cleared his throat. "Ursa, dear please, maybe there's more than..."

"Alrich." She turned her fiery eyes to her husband. "This is not the time."

"No my lady. I think it is. You owe Sabine a chance to explain herself. And until you know more you slander Ezra, a young man that has put his life on the line countless times for our daughter, and went to Mandalore to fight in a war that wasn't his own to free me from captivity. Our family owes a debt to him. Let Sabine talk."

There was a moment in which Ursa and Alrich held their stares. Sabine knew how it would end. Her father rarely gainsaid her mother, but when he did, he was immovable as a mountain. Ursa broke away from his gaze and looked out the window. "Fine. Speak Sabine. But first," she pulled up her wrist comm, "Tristan, Ezra Bridger is in the shuttle Sabine arrived on. Take him to one of the guest rooms. Quietly. Put him under house arrest and consider him a flight risk until I say otherwise."

"Mother I don't think..." Tristan's voice crackled through the comm.

"I expect obedience, Tristan." She shut off the comm and gestured to Sabine.

Sabine took a deep breath and fought down the urge to shout at her mother for her treatment of Ezra. Instead, she graciously nodded her head. "Thank you, mother. I have not and will not lie to you. Ezra and I are not and have never been any sort of couple. Senator Mon Mothma was misinformed as to the nature of our relationship, and once again Hera was caught in a spot unable to correct the senator. Ezra is my closest friend, my partner, and my ally in battle. But we have never been romantic."

There was silence in the hall as both Ursa and Alrich considered what she said. Finally, Ursa spoke. "If this is true, then why do others so naturally assume that there is more between you. Tristan assumed as much. I thought it was obvious when you and Ezra showed up on our doorstep. Your father believed the same. Clearly, the esteemed senator thought likewise."

Sabine looked miserable. "I... I don't have an easy answer to this one. You're right. Ezra has harbored feelings for me since the moment he laid eyes on me. I let him know in no uncertain terms it was never happening. And then, well, we both grew up, and now everything is complicated." She covered her face with one hand to hide her embarrassment. Talking to Hera about this a few months ago had been unpleasant. Talking to her parents was going to be much worse.

"Dearest Sabine," Alrich said gently taking her free hand, "I think Ezra's patience has paid off. How long have you returned his feelings?"

"I don't even know. Apparently, everyone else knew but me."

"Does he know?"

"Probably. Ezra can be a little dense sometimes, but he's not stupid."

Ursa let out a breath, and her face softened. "I'm not quite sure what I think of you harboring feelings for a Jedi, but "I'm sorry Sabine. I should have heard your side first."

Sabine didn't answer and realized tears were running down her face that she didn't remember shedding. It was hard to be forgiving when she had known exactly how her mother was going to react.

Alrich continued his gentle probing. "You had no intention of returning to Krownest did you, Sabine. Mon Mothma merely repeated the cover story for you leaving the Rebellion. You were planning on going into exile with Ezra." Sabine didn't even bother answering. Her father always had a way of seeing through things.

Ursa frowned again. "Oh now that  _does_ make me unhappy, Sabine. The senator's mistakes may have just saved you from a very grave error." She silently assessed her daughter. Sabine was now wiping away the last of her tears. "We'll discuss this later. I..." Ursa took a breath and tried to smile. "I am glad you are home, and we will celebrate your safe return. I think the clan could handle an evening of feasting and drinking." She paused. "And we will also celebrate Ezra's survival," she said slowly.

Alrich laughed. "I think that last part caused you physical pain to say."

"Alrich there are unresolved issues on the table."

"Yes, and our daughter is home. I think we can put them aside."

"About Ezra," Sabine interrupted. "I need you to help me keep him a secret. If the Empire learns that he lived, this whole charade is for nothing."

"Very well." Ursa said "All clansmen here will be bound by oath to keep his secret. You may go to Ezra now. I will see you tonight at the feast." Ursa Wren was already back in her role as Countess and began calling on the comm, first to Tristan to inform him that Ezra's house arrest was ended effective immediately, then to the steward Valin to began preparing a feast for the evening.

Alrich and Sabine walked slowly to the door, arm in arm. Sabine let out a deep breath. Thankful her father had been present. Otherwise, this might have been a disaster.

"You know," Alrich said mirthfully, "one of these days your mother will just trust me to handle this sort of thing without interfering. Until that day though I've got my work cut out for me. Now run along and tell the young man the good news! Your mother has decided that she probably won't kill him."

"She may change her mind," Sabine said cautiously, as they stepped outside.

"I was afraid you had more drama planned," he chuckled. "I anxiously await the next round. Tread carefully. But lift up your spirits dearest Sabine! This will have a happy ending yet! I'll do everything in my power to see to that."

Sabine smiled. "Thank you, daddy," she said and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that, of all the characters I have had the pleasure to write in fanfiction, Ursa Wren might just be my favorite. You start digging into her ethics and motivations behind her actions and it just gets SOoo much fun. Put her in a room with Sabine or Ezra...? Well, you've got something golden. :D


	6. Converging Threads

Ezra had tried meditating aboard the Phantom II after Sabine and Tristan left. While he had never felt meditation to be as productive as Kanan had, it was a better way to pass the time than pacing the short length of the shuttle. Distantly, he was aware of Sabine. It took no effort. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could nearly always feel and get a vague idea of her location. He had used this at least once to save her life. To him, she was a radiant star in the Force that he could not turn off.

Ezra wasn't sure Sabine would be too happy that she was so visible to him. He could imagine that conversation getting uncomfortable for both of them quickly. Unable to tell her and unable to ignore her, Ezra had long ago swore to himself that he would never use his sense of Sabine's presence for his benefit, only for hers. Besides the one moment of heroics, he had often used the link to calm her troubled mind with the Force, sending waves of reassurance and helping her put aside her fears. In the dead of night when her demons and nightmares came back to haunt her, he was there to help push them aside.

There were times he felt this may have been an invasion of her privacy, but he thought that leaving both of them suffering when he could ease her pain was unjustifiable. While he never knew what exactly she struggled with, he could certainly feel the emotional weight of those moments. The last day had undoubtedly been one of those times, but he had let her handle things on her own, as best as he was able. Whatever was going on, she wanted him to trust her. And he would.

Even now he could feel her fears and anxiety rising as she spoke to her parents. Ezra sighed. He would have to tell her about this. He hated feeling like he was spying on her. Attempting to go back to his meditating, Ezra tried to push Sabine from his mind. Whatever was going on in the Wren Stronghold was getting rather intense, and Sabine was nearly furious. He opened his eyes. Okay, meditation was not going to happen right now.

Suddenly he heard a rap on the door of the Phantom. He opened it to reveal Tristan looking stern. "Countess Wren has commanded I take you to a guest room. You will remain there until otherwise noted."

Ezra laughed. "House arrest. Great."

Tristan's stern face softened apologetically. "I'm sorry Ezra. Come with me." The room was nearby and accessed from outside the stronghold. Tristan opened the door and gestured for Ezra to enter. "I'll be waiting out here if you need something. I... Hope this isn't a long-term arrangement."

"Well if it is, at least the accommodations are nice." In fact, they were downright luxurious compared to what Ezra was used to on the Ghost. "Thanks, Tristan." He entered the room closing the door behind him. What a guest room, he thought: hardwood everywhere, a whole wall of floor to ceiling windows, and the largest bed he had ever seen in his life. The Wren clan was nothing if not wealthy.

Whatever was going on with Sabine now seemed to have calmed down. Her anger had subsided into something else. Relief, confusion, embarrassment? He wasn't sure. Meditation was out, so Ezra pulled out his lightsaber to practice forms. Sadly he decided he still had better not ignite it. Using his lightsaber was going to be a rare pleasure going forward.

It seemed he had only been practicing for a few minutes when the door opened again. He ignored it and continued. Tristan stepped in and watched for a few moments then smiled. "You're free to go. It sounds like Sabine worked a miracle."

Ezra let out a deep sigh and smiled. "Great! Can you show me to Sabine?" He put his lightsaber back on his belt

Tristan shook his head. "I think that she's on her way here." He laughed. "Be careful, Bridger. I don't know if you're out of the fire yet." and with that, he left the room.

Ezra didn't have long to wait before Sabine practically ran into the guest room and threw her arms around him. "Well does this mean your plan worked out?'

Sabine pulled back and looked down at her feet. "The first part. I've only cleared up the part of your supposed death and our supposed relationship."

"So you haven't gotten to the part that I'm trusting you with."

"Nope, that comes later."

Ezra smiled, "Well we can take a little solace in the small victories then. At least your brother isn't holding me captive for your mother anymore. That's a start right."

Sabine smiled nervously. "It's a start. Come on let's go get our stuff from the Phantom." As they walked back out into the cold Krownest afternoon, Sabine told Ezra about the night's celebration. "Expect it to be rowdy. Lots of alcohol. A few good-natured fights. Ezra, you'll need to be careful. I wouldn't put it past a couple of the warriors to want to try their strength against a Jedi."

Ezra frowned. "What are we talking about? Hand to hand fighting. You've taught me a lot in our training, but I imagine any Mandalorian born warrior is going put me on the floor hard if it comes to unarmed combat."

"Could be anything, unarmed, sharpshooting, you name it. If you can direct it towards a duel with blades, you may as well. Won't be as embarrassing for me if you're the one winning," Sabine said with a wink.

"I'll see what I can do."

They took a couple of trips to unpack their things from the Phantom II. Ezra had to cheat to carry Sabine's heavy crate with the equipment. Using mostly the Force, he lifted it above his head and guided it with his hands as if he was carrying it. As they passed through the halls, Ezra could feel more than one set of eyes staring at him in disbelief. Oops, he thought, this may be attracting too much attention.

Sabine shook her head. "Good job dummy. Now they  _are_ going to want to take you down a notch tonight. This is my family's private wing. Don't ever be here without a member of my immediate family. My room is the first on the left." She pushed the door open. "Exactly as I left it." She set her bags down as Ezra dropped the crate into a corner, relieved to be through with it and took a look around.

The room was even bigger than the guest room and even more ornately furnished. Paint adorned the walls in the form of murals, including a large one of the Ghost crew. "Don't look too hard at the art," she said quickly. "Most of this is from when I was a kid. I only had time to paint the one of you guys when I was here a few months back. I was pretty busy."

Ezra stepped over to examine the likeness of the Ghost crew. It was the largest painting of Sabine's he had ever seen with everyone almost life size. He smiled to himself. She'd put lavish details into every member of the Crew, even Chopper, but he could tell that she'd put just a little more effort into his painting. Sabine usually painted him as a caricature or in a humorous light; here he held his lightsaber high above his head, looking quite heroic.

That big dumb grin was coming. He couldn't help it. "I think you missed me," he gestured to the painting.

"Of course I missed you, moof milker. I missed all of you."

"I don't know. It sure looks like you spent a lot more time putting detail into my eyes than you did Zeb's" Ezra's painted blue eyes had been layered with blue paint until they seemed faintly luminous, shining out across the room.

Ezra had long known how to get under Sabine's skin. He was used to seeing her annoyed. Still, he had never seen her face turn that color of red before, and he wasn't sure if it was irritation, embarrassment, or some unholy combination of the two. I better step that one back, he thought to himself. "What I meant was...?"

"I know what you meant. Out of my room. Go. Move." She shoved him bodily out the door and then closed the door behind them. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a threatening look in her eyes. "Any more clever comments?"

"Not even one."

"Good, you can be trained."

Ezra's mouth dropped open. "Hey what's that...?"

Sabine winked. She got over that quick, Ezra thought.

"Move Loth-rat," she pushed him again.

After a moment of walking, Ezra realized she had stopped pushing and had fallen behind. He turned to see Sabine standing in the hall with an uncertain look on her face.

"Look, Ezra..." she said haltingly. "We'll talk about all  _this_ soon. I promise."

She didn't say what  _this_ was. He knew, and it caused a knot of fear to settle in his stomach. It was an irrational fear. There was a part of him that knew he had nothing to fear. Not anymore. But old habits died hard.

"I'd like that," he managed evenly with a small smile.

She nodded and rejoined him. "Come on then; we still have to take your bag to your room. Then I'll show you around."

For the rest of the afternoon, Sabine showed him around the Wren Stronghold. Ezra was surprised at the sheer size of it. As it turned out, most of the compound was underground. It contained an enormous hangar with a cleverly disguised exit, extensive barracks, an armory filled with weapons of all types, a training gym, workshops, a library with actual physical books, an art gallery mostly filled with Alrich's work, and more. There were even anti-air turbo-laser emplacements hidden in the woods that could be deployed at a moment's notice.

"Wow, you guys could host a small army here," Ezra said impressed as the tour was wrapping up.

"That's because we  _do_  host a small army here. There's usually less than a hundred warriors here at any given time. The rest are scattered around Mandalorian space or at other settlements on Krownest. This stronghold though is the center of all things Clan Wren. In a time of danger, we could host the whole clan here safely. It wouldn't be comfortable, but we could do it."

"And how big is Clan Wren?" Ezra asked.

"A few thousand strong. We're not a very big clan, but we're a wealthy one. Krownest is a valuable planet to hold."

Ezra chuckled. "All this and you spent years bouncing around in your cramped quarters on the Ghost. No, don't give me that look," he said raising his hands in defense. "I know the reasons. It's just hard to imagine that you're practically nobility and you never told us." He paused. "Your mother is starting to make a lot more sense to me now. She's responsible for a lot of people."

Sabine brushed a strand of purple hair behind her ear. "Mother's all business most of the time. It wasn't much fun growing up when she would go from mother to Countess in the blink of an eye. Tristan and I had a system to warn each other of what kind of mood she was in. It's not that we didn't love her, it was just hard to be close to her when she was always so serious all the time. Dad was the opposite. Tristan and I always knew we could go to him if we had a need."

She winced and looked at Ezra. "I probably shouldn't be complaining about parents in front of you. Sorry, that's pretty insensitive of me."

"I'm just glad you still have both your parents," Ezra said truthfully.

Sabine's comm pinged. "That's the dinner bell. Let's run by my room. I need to grab my helmet. We're expected to be in full armor for this sort of event."

After picking up Sabine's helmet, they moved to the Grand Hall. During the afternoon it was transformed into a banquet hall. Rows of tables had been set up, and dozens of armored warriors mingled all over the room. Most brandished the grey and gold of Clan Wren armor, but Ezra saw a few with some more personal touches. None of those, he thought proudly, even came close to matching Sabine's vividly colored armor.

Then Ezra noticed that Ursa's throne had been removed and a platform and table sat on the raised area. Four chairs, probably for the Countess and her family. Ezra's face fell. He wasn't going to be seated by Sabine during the meal. This celebration was going to be much less fun than he had hoped it would be.

Sabine led him through the room to the front where Ursa and Alrich stood. He bowed his head in respect. "It is good to see you alive," Ursa said, with a smile that seemed somewhat forced. "We feared the worst for both you and Sabine when we heard the news on the holo-net."

"Thankfully, Ezra is a lot harder to kill than the Empire realizes," Sabine said.

"Indeed," Alrich said, shaking Ezra's hand warmly. "It's good to see you son."

"You too, sir."

"We've prepared a place for you at the table of honor at the front of the hall." He gestured to the table directly in front of the family's table. Okay, so he'd be close to Sabine. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. "I believe you know Fenn Rau. I thought you would appreciate a familiar face, so I placed him at your table as well."

Ezra brightened. "I appreciate it," he said bowing his head again. He and Sabine stepped away.

"Bridger?! You're supposed to be dead." Fenn Rau had just walked with up a look of disbelief on his face.

"Hope I'm not disappointing you," Ezra said shaking the Protector's hand.

"No, not at all. There's a story here I'm sure. I want to hear the whole thing later, but Kanan...?"

Sabine shook her head. "That part's true Fenn."

Rau took the news in stride. "I'm sorry to hear that. He was a brave warrior." He straightened. "Ezra I'm glad you've cheated death," he inclined his head to Sabine with a smile, "If only for her sake."

" _Haar'chak,_  you too, Fenn?" Sabine spat, her voice full of annoyance. She turned and left to join her family before anyone could respond.

"And she's still defensive about you too," Rau laughed. "I don't know what you did to earn Sabine's affections, Bridger, but I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he said with a good-natured smile.

"I'm not really sure I know what you're talking about," Ezra lied carefully. His doubts about Sabine were resolving quickly at this point, but he thought it best not say as much with Ursa so near.

Rau rolled his eyes at Ezra. "Oh don't tell me you two are still chasing each other in circles. It's like watching a Nexu trying to catch its own tail."

Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but Rau waved him off laughing. "Save it. I don't want to get drawn into your drama. Let me know when you've said your vows so I can congratulate you and be done with it. Come, let us sit."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's going to be happening anytime soon," Ezra said sitting down beside the Protector.

Rau took his helmet off and placed it in the depression to the right of his seat. Ezra had been wondering about the oddly shaped benches, but this made sense; the helmets had to go somewhere while they ate and drank.

Rau looked at Ezra and shook his head. "I must be getting old because you young people are exhausting." The warrior inclined his head towards the front of the room. "The Countess just stood up. It appears the feast is starting."

Ursa Wren smiled and raised both arms wide. "I bid each of you welcome, brave warriors of Clan Wren. Tonight we celebrate the homecoming of my daughter, Sabine. Let us rejoice that she has returned to us, for she is a cunning warrior and has much to offer our Clan." she said gesturing to Sabine. There was a thunderous round of applause as well as some cheering. Sabine smiled politely, but Ezra she was uncomfortable being the center of attention. "We also celebrate the survival of Sabine's close friend and ally, Jedi Ezra Bridger." There were murmurs of conversation and some light applause. Ezra had met many of these warriors on Mandalore, but not all of them. Some of them had no clue who he was and were probably just confused over the presence of a Jedi.

Suddenly the Countess switched into Mando'a and Ezra no longer understood what was happening. Sure he'd picked up the odd Mando'a word here and there from Sabine, but those had mostly been curses, exclamations, and insults, not conversational words. He waited patiently as this went on for several minutes. All at once the entire clan was repeating words after Ursa. Finally, she nodded to the gathering, said "Let us begin," and sat down. Stewards began bringing food and drinks around to the tables, and the room became loud with conversation.

Ezra tapped Rau on the shoulder. "Should I even ask what just happened?"

"The countess just bound the entire clan with an oath to keep you and your identity a secret. The penalty for breaking such an oath is immediate death."

"Oh."

"You should be honored. Mandalorians do not take oaths lightly. None will betray you, and they will carry the oath to their graves."

Ezra didn't say anything. For as crazy as Sabine's people seemed sometimes, it was easy to respect other parts of their culture. A steward had placed a plate of steaming food in front of Ezra and was asking him a question. " _Kri'gee_  or  _Shig_?"

Ezra looked questioningly at Rau, who just smiled. "He wants to know what you'll be drinking. The first is an extremely potent alcohol. The second is an herbal tea."

Ezra narrowed his eyes. Sabine had said there would be lots of drinking. "Is there a wrong answer here, Fenn."

Rau just laughed. "There is no shame in not drinking yourself under the table if that's what you're asking. Take the tea and maybe try  _Kri'gee_ in private sometime. Better not make a fool of yourself in public."

" _Shig_  it is then," he told the steward. Ezra sighed, thankful Fenn Rau was close at hand. Otherwise, this would have been a very tricky evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back soon for the next chapter. I think it's what you've been waiting for...


	7. The Clouds Burst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is PROBABLY the chapter you've been waiting for...

By the time the meal was over, and the drinking began to get more serious, Sabine was bored of the feast. She had spent most of the evening, when there weren't well-wishers coming by her family's table to drink to her health, trying to catch up with Tristan and her father. Her mother seemed pretty preoccupied still from their earlier conversation. Sabine was fine with this. She wasn't ready for the back half of her plan yet, and the more she thought about it, the worse it was starting to sound in her head. Maybe she didn't have to be so drastic about things and maybe she could talk her mother into letting Ezra stay without, well, all the fireworks.

Sabine was also starting to believe that actually talking to Ezra about how she felt wouldn't be as difficult as she imagined. He already knew anyway. He'd be blind at this point if he didn't. The fact that he seemed to be so gracious in letting her work things out was even starting to annoy her. Frag it, Ezra, she thought to herself, if you'd just be pushy like you used to be, this wouldn't be so hard. We'd have everything out in the open.

She had kept a close eye on Ezra worried he would be suffocating in the foreign culture, but he seemed to be doing okay. Ezra was knee-deep in a story describing one of their fights with the Empire, and it looked like the table was enjoying it. Thankfully Ezra was an excellent storyteller, and he had his audience hanging on his every word. She had managed to catch Ezra's eye a couple of times. Once, he had made a goofy face at her. She laughed, but desperately hoped that her mother hadn't seen that.

It was Tristan that made the fatal mistake. He asked Sabine innocently enough. "What's Ezra plan now that the Empire is off his trail?" Sabine's eyes widened, and she shook her head at Tristan.

But it was too late. Ursa had heard the question and took it up herself. "I'm curious too, Sabine."

She paused carefully. "Ezra has a ship. We're going to trade our shuttle out for it soon. We were thinking of retrofitting it for shipping. But, well that changed when we had to come back to Krownest."

"Smuggling Sabine, really?" Ursa said disappointed "That's what you were going to stoop to doing? You're a daughter of Mandalore, not some spacer scum."

Tristan silently mouthed sorry to Sabine. She just patted his hand. He wasn't privy to all the details of what was going on, and it wasn't his fault.

"Now, now, Love," Alrich jumped in. "I remember Ezra's ship. It was a clone war era Kom'rk, one of the finest models ever produced. It would be perfectly suited to, say... smuggling Medical Supplies right past the Empire."

Ursa softened a little, and Sabine silently thanked her father. He had quickly thought through the situation and managed to paint it in the best light possible. "That was one of the options we were discussing yes, but that's kind of out the air-lock at this point. I don't think you'll let me leave Krownest anytime soon, mother, will you?" She phrased it as a question and turned to her mother. Maybe there was a glimmer of hope.

"Sabine we need you here. You're our daughter and an important member of the clan."

"I know," Sabine said quietly, dejectedly. It hadn't been a command, but it may as well have been. If she questioned her mother on the issue, it would quickly become an edict.

There was a moment of silence before Ursa asked another question. "Another thing I can't understand, Sabine, is why you even bothered to bring him to Krownest with you at all. You know he can't stay, and even though our clan will hold to their oaths, the fewer people that know he lives, the better. Bringing him here only added to your troubles and his."

Here it is, Sabine thought. Her mother just had to keep pushing, and now she had Sabine cornered. "Are you sure we shouldn't talk about this later? I thought tonight was supposed to be a celebration," she tried to stall, hoping her mother would get the message: not now, please.

"I don't understand why you can't just answer a simple question," Ursa said.

Tristan must have felt the air being sucked out of the room and tried to get up from the table. "I think I'm going to go..."

"Tristan, stay," Ursa commanded.

He sat back down and looked at Alrich for help. Alrich didn't say anything. Sabine knew he could sway her mother, but he always picked his battles carefully. Tristan's presence wasn't worth spending the capital that he had with Ursa.

Sabine took a sip from her drink. "I thought that, perhaps, in spite of what you said earlier, maybe Ezra could stay here at Krownest." She was committed now. It was only a matter of time until her parents worked through the implications. So much for abandoning her plan. Suddenly she felt very foolish. How could she have ever thought this was a good idea?

"Sabine, you know that's not appropriate. Mandalore is in the middle of a civil war. I've already made a huge exception by accepting Fenn Rau's help, but that's only on account of his legendary reputation with the Protectors. Having a Jedi here would only invite scandal and would be a serious political liability. I know that he's your friend and you care deeply for him, more than you're willing to tell me, but it's simply not possible. You know this, and I'm ashamed you would even ask."

Sabine spoke very slowly and evenly to keep down the rising panic. "What if he were to join clan Wren." It was more a statement than a question.

Ursa looked slightly taken back at first. "Sabine I admire the effort you're making here, but no one is going to adopt a Jedi into their family. We're eternally grateful for his help on Mandalore, but it's not going to happen. "

"Well," Alrich said with a chuckle, "I'd adopt him if he asked, but I get the feeling you and he want to be something other than brother and sister." He stopped suddenly with the sudden realization of what Sabine intended. "Oh."

Ursa got it too, and she looked away, completely silent.

Here we are, Sabine thought. At the edge of the abyss. Better to dive in than be pushed in. "There are other ways to join a Mandalorian clan than adoption."

She'd said it. There wouldn't be any doubt now about her intentions, and the storm was about to hit. Her courage was refreshed now that there was no turning back, and she looked over at Tristan and winked. He just looked horrified.

Finally, Ursa spoke quietly, a hurt tone in her voice. "You haven't already... You didn't... It's not done already is it."

"No, it's not."

"Then were you lying earlier when you promised me you two weren't romanticly involved?

"Nope told the whole truth. Still am."

"Then what you propose is irrational."

"It's complicated," Sabine said simply.

"I couldn't stop you if I wanted to."

"I know that. But you'd never forgive me. I just got you all back a few months ago. I'm not burning that bridge again so soon if I can help it."

Ursa stared at her daughter. "Then what is it that you want?"

"Permission and no scandal."

Ursa put a hand to her forehead and was quiet for a minute. Alrich put a hand on her back affectionately. For a moment Sabine hoped that there would be no storm.

But Ursa's face suddenly hardened to durasteel, and she stood. "Ezra Bridger!" she roared.

* * *

Ezra heard Ursa shout his name, but it took a moment to realize what was happening.

"Ezra Bridger, stand before me at once!"

The hall went utterly silent. Ezra stood and moved to stand before the Countess. Using the force to relax his nerves he stood before the Countess' table with his hands behind his back in a relaxed posture. "How may I be of service, Countess."

Ursa drew her blaster and pointed it at Ezra. In one swift motion, every warrior in the room stood and did the same. Fenn Rau thankfully didn't, but he did step aside so that he wasn't in the line of fire. Alrich and Tristan also remained seated and unmoving. Ezra managed not to flinch or even twitch a muscle. It had been harder not to smile. He had been expecting something like this from the moment he landed at Krownest.

Sabine tried to intervene, "Mother this isn't..."

"Be quiet Sabine. Do not speak again until I am finished with Ezra." Sabine looked at the ground, face emotionless. Ezra mostly felt shame radiating from her, shame for what was happening. Alrich moved to stand behind his daughter and put a reassuring hand on each shoulder.

"Ezra Bridger, are you and Sabine hiding a romantic relationship from me?"

Ezra paused. Okay, this was going to be awkward. He thought Sabine had dealt with this issue earlier this afternoon. Sabine had asked him to trust her though, so he would. He hoped whatever her plan was, that it was working.

"No, my lady, we are not."

"Then why do I feel that my daughter is lying to me? Why do I feel  _you_  are lying to me this very moment? Every time I turn around I see more evidence that you two have been going behind my back."

"My Lady, Sabine is my closest friend. And while I've hoped for more than that since we first met, Sabine's desires have never lined up with mine. In spite of that, we are usually together, on and off the battlefield. It seems to have led to some misunderstandings. Assumptions have been made that aren't quite accurate."

"I'm not sure I believe you. Do you know why this is so serious, Ezra?"

"She is the daughter of a Countess. If something happened to Tristan, she might someday lead Clan Wren after you."

"Very good. You understand then why lying to me on this matter would be a grave breach of propriety. Do you know why Sabine brought you here?"

Ezra frowned. "Not really?" he said unsure of himself suddenly. Honesty, he thought. Full disclosure. "Sort of, though I'm not exactly sure how this relates to the last question."

"It's irrelevant whether or not you understand. Answer the question," Ursa said firmly.

Ezra continued. "The truth is, we weren't even planning on coming to Krownest at first. That changed suddenly, as I suspect you know. Sabine was explaining to me that I would not be allowed to stay here when I asked if it was possible to join Clan Wren." Ezra hoped that wasn't an inappropriate thing to say aloud. There may have been a lot of etiquette about the current situation that he wasn't aware of. "Sabine suddenly had an idea that she refused to tell me. I gave her the night to think about it. By morning she had committed herself to the decision and told me that it would only work if I was ignorant of it." He glanced at Sabine who briefly caught his eye. "That's all I know."

Ursa seemed to waver for a moment. "So you don't know what Sabine intended by bringing you here?"

"No more than I've said. Sabine asked me to trust her. So I did, and here I stand before you, ignorant of what's going on," Ezra looked at Sabine again. "And placing my trust wholly in Sabine."

The silence was absolute. Ursa seemed to be considering what Ezra said. She put her blaster away. The rest of the warriors did the same and sat back down. Ezra had to make a conscious effort not to sigh in relief.

"Sabine I'm sorry, but I have to tell him. I will judge by his reaction if he tells the truth."

Ezra felt the tidal wave of embarrassment from Sabine as she put her helmet on and slumped into her seat. He'd have to comfort her later. He wasn't out of the fire yet, and, well, he  _was_  getting curious. Ursa stared at Ezra one last time, long and hard.

"Sabine brought you here intending to marry you. If you were married, you would become a member of Clan Wren and would be allowed to stay at Krownest."

Ezra blinked. Blinked again. That surely couldn't have been what she'd just said. He looked around the room. It seemed everyone else had heard what he had and were watching to see his reaction. Surely that's not why Sabine had... It did make some sense. Surely not though. Sabine had just told him yesterday how sacred marriage was in Mandalorian culture. This didn't... this didn't...

He suddenly realized he was being lifted off the floor. How did that happen?

He heard Fenn Rau's voice. Apparently, he was the one that was helping Ezra up. "He's fine. He's fine. Probably been locking his knees in panic. Countess, I think you have your answer, he obviously had no clue this was coming," Rau laughed.

Ezra groaned. His head hurt when he tried to sit up all the way.

"No, keep your head down for another minute. Even Jedi need to have their blood flow properly."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Ezra muttered.

"Ha," Rau laughed again, but Ezra heard no mockery in his voice, only mirth. "If you think you're the only young man to have locked his knees over a beautiful woman, you're only fooling yourself. But no. No one in this room will ever forget this moment," he smiled.

Ezra groaned, then realized the Countess had approached him. He looked up at her, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

"Ezra," Ursa said simply. "I can see that you do not lie, and I judge you innocent. You are free to enjoy your evening. Sabine, go to my conference room. We will talk there in private"

Ursa turned to go, paused, then turned back. "I'm sorry Ezra. I didn't handle that as I should have. I brought you to shame and in so doing brought the greater shame upon myself." She looked sad for a moment and then left.

Ezra, feeling a bit better, tried to get to his feet again. A hand offered help to him, and he took it. It was only after he stood that he realized the hand belonged to Alrich. "I have a hunch you're not going to be up to sticking around in the Hall. Feel like a walk?"

"I'm not sure I can say no," Ezra said quietly.

"Oh don't worry I don't bite. Just be glad you'll be with me and not Ursa. Sabine is beyond either of our help now." He chuckled. "Don't look so morose, son. I'm kidding. My wife overstepped and will now retreat. The worst is past, and I think we'll all like how this goes from here."

Ezra didn't even know what to think anymore. Had Sabine brought him here to marry him? He was just beginning to come to terms that maybe she returned his feelings. This was too much to believe. And very. Very. Weird.

"Come," Alrich said gesturing toward the door. "Let's go."


	8. Rhyme and Reason

Sabine sat in her mother's conference room across the table from her. They had stopped to get a cup of caf on the way. Ursa had poured them two cups and then stared at the pot, handed the cups to Sabine, and took the entire carafe with her. "I think we'll nee this," she said smiling weakly.

Sabine sat quietly. She would wait for her mother to speak. If her mother was going to humiliate both her and Ezra, then she would get to be the one to figure out how to break this awful silence.

Ursa took several minutes to compose her thoughts. Finally, she just looked at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry, Sabine," she said hesitantly. "I've made a mess of things. I let the Countess get in the way of being a mother again. You'd think that after some two decades of being a mother I would have learned how not to hurt my own children." She stopped and stirred her caf. "I had no right to embarrass you and Ezra so publicly. I shamed my only daughter and her, well I still don't even know what you two are. You came to me with an important need, and I blew it. Worse, you probably weren't even surprised. I have no right to get frustrated with how hostile you act towards me sometimes when I'm the cause." She was quiet again.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness because I can't pretend that I probably won't do this again someday. I'll do my best, but with how little faith I have in myself, well... I'm sure you don't have much faith in my mothering abilities either. I'm... I'm sorry Sabine. I need to ask you to forgive me."

Sabine let out a deep, long breath and felt some of the tension in her stomach beginning to ease. She wiped away the tear running down her cheek with the back of her hand. "I guess it depends on what happens now."

Ursa stared at her Caf. "If you want my permission to marry Ezra, well, you'll probably get it. At this point, I think I owe you at least that in reparations."

Sabine eyed her mother. "That easy, huh."

"Probably," Ursa said. "Let's just talk. No more Countess. No more clan Wren. Just Ursa and her daughter. At this point, I just want to understand you and Ezra. I'm getting more than a few mixed signals from the two of you." Sabine started to speak. "Wait," Ursa said, "Let me start with something first. I have another objection to the two of you besides just the Jedi and clan objections. It will be difficult for me to swallow old instincts, but I can learn to accept those for the sake of your happiness. There is, however, something else that I may not be able to put aside. Maybe you can relieve your mother of this fear."

"What's that?" Sabine asked, curious at the change in her mother. She must really regret what happened in the Great Hall for her to be this willing to compromise.

Uras hesitated. "I need you to promise me that this wouldn't be a marriage of convenience."

Sabine frowned, unsure of where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. I married your father for almost entirely political reasons. It was going to be a good arrangement for the Clan, and his skills complimented mine. Where I was a warrior, he was a diplomat. I certainly didn't love your father when we said our vows to each other."

"Don't look at me like that Sabine. Marriages are not based on love but upon commitment. We were committed to making it work, and it did. He quickly fell in love with me, but it took ten years for me to work up the courage to tell your father that I loved him."

"Does dad know this?" Sabine asked quietly.

"Of course he does. He's not a fool. Hopeless romantic that your father is, he spent the first ten years of our marriage trying to win my heart. And his long-suffering persistence paid off."

"Boy, does that sound familiar," Sabine murmured as she took a sip of caf.

"What was that?" Ursa asked.

Sabine waved for her to continue.

"In all likelihood, Tristan will have to make a choice like I did. He will say his vows and commit to a woman he may not love or even know that well. And maybe someday he will learn to love his wife. I hope so. It pains me to know he may endure what your father and I did."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Sabine said quietly. Her parents had always appeared so united, even in their disagreements, that she couldn't imagine a time when this had been different.

"Don't be sorry. As far as I'm concerned, your father and I still have our best years ahead of us.  _A marriage of commitment ages like the finest of wines_ ," Ursa said quietly, quoting an old Mandalorian proverb.

Ursa finished the last of her cup of caf, stared at it for a moment as if wondering how it was empty already, and then poured herself a second.

"However that doesn't mean I want you to go through what I did. I'd rather you marry out of commitment  _and_  love, not commitment and practicality. I'm afraid that your desire to marry Ezra is at least half practicality. Your dear friend is in trouble, and you're trying to mastermind a way for him to escape. Hide him in Clan Wren, behind a helmet and armor where no one will ever know who he is."

Sabine looked at the table. She had naturally thought of this.

"Don't be ashamed, it's a good idea, and it would probably work." Ursa hesitated again. "I just want more for you, Sabine. More than I had myself, and more than what Tristan will probably have." They were quiet for a moment. "So tell me about you and Ezra. Convince me that this wouldn't be a joyless marriage." She raised an eyebrow, "Since you've spent all day trying to convince me that you two are not a  _thing."_

"I... Don't even know where to start," Sabine said truthfully. "This isn't a topic I've talked about with anyone. Well, Hera, tried to talk about it once, but I brushed her off."

"How about starting at the beginning?" Ursa suggested patiently.

"Okay. The beginning." Sabine collected her thoughts. "Ezra has was in infatuated with me from the moment he came on board the Ghost. It was obnoxious at the start. He tried so hard and failed so hard it was... embarrassing for everyone. It stopped when Kanan took him aside some months after he'd joined and told him to back off. Ezra was so mortified, he even came and apologized to me. After that, life on the Ghost got better for everyone. From then on, he was polite and kind, always trying to make up for the past."

"I knew he had only buried those feelings, but he had buried them deep enough that we were able to become friends. Close friends. We learned to work together and made a great team. Hera noticed and began planning ops around the two of us functioning as a unit. Meanwhile, Ezra's affections matured into something less juvenile and more... Well, I'm not even really sure what the word is. Selfless, perhaps. Something more like love, I guess, rather than a boyish fantasy."

"I think it was at that point that I started to at least enjoy his attention, and not just because his unending devotion was flattering. It had been a part of my life for several years, and a part of me realized that it wasn't going away anytime soon."

Sabine shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. "Then one day I realized we had both grown up and I finally saw Ezra, I mean  _really_ saw him for who he was, who I was, and our positions in relation to each other. It... It freaked me out, and I tried to ignore it, act like everything was the same. This was around the time I returned to Krownest with the Darksaber."

"I hated being back home, mother; it was like I was missing half of my self. I was like a droid missing its counterpart, stuck in a half-broken state unable to really function properly. When Ezra showed up months later asking for help from Clan Wren I was overjoyed to see him."

"I could tell," Ursa smiled.

"From that point on I couldn't completely ignore that things had changed, I just didn't know how to put it into words or what to do about it. When it comes to the emotional stuff, I'm like you, mother." Sabine shook her head. "If I was like dad this wouldn't be any problem."

"But something  _had_  changed, and apparently everyone noticed. Hera was the only one that outright said anything, which was embarrassing, but I knew the others saw it too."

"When the empire thought they had killed Ezra and we faked his death I wasn't going to let him leave alone. For his good and mine. I'd been without my partner for a few months before and that was not something I was about to repeat."

Sabine hesitated for a moment. "So yes, I was going to follow him anywhere. If that took wandering around the outer rim smuggling or working odd jobs, that was going to be okay. I'd be with Ezra. And then Senator Mon Mothma opened her mouth and ruined everything."

Sabine looked at the floor. This was going to be hard to explain. "The marriage idea came kind of spur of the moment in response to new complications. You're right. I  _was_ thinking about the practical part. Who's going to look for a Jedi amongst a Mandalorian clan? But it was also more than that. It gave me a way to keep him with me in spite of you demanding I stay at Krownest."

Sabine sighed. "I can't... do what Hera and Kanan did. Hera... Hera always thought there would be more time. That there would be a day when she could be with Kanan, outside of the fear of the Empire, outside of the Rebellion. And well, that day will never come. That's a regret I'm not sure I'm willing to live with, a regret Hera will carry with her for the rest of her life." She smiled tightly. "I know that tomorrow may never come. Something may happen to Ezra, and I don't want to be left wondering what might have been. So I had to do  _something._ I'm just... I'm so bad at talking about these things, and I can't even imagine trying to talk about it to Ezra. I pushed him off for so many years that I'm embarrassed to even bring the conversation up."

"Dear," Ursa said with a chuckle, "I don't think Ezra's going to be mad at you for changing your mind."

"I know, trust me, I know. I thought that, well if I just up and marry him for reasons practical and otherwise that...

She looked at her feet and spat out the next part as if it was going to kill her. "That Ezra would be mine forever without me having to really confront that fact that I'd fallen in love with him."

Ursa's eyes went wide. "You were going to marry Ezra because you were too afraid to talk to him about how you felt?"

"At the time it seemed like a good idea. I hadn't had much sleep for two days..."

"Sabine Wren, that's... I can't believe you would concoct so ridiculous of a scheme. Honeymoons are a thing, dear. He would have figured out where you stood  _very_ quickly."

Sabine's eyes went wide with terror. "WHOA, whoa,  _no!_  We are  _not_ talking about that. That is  _not_  something I want to think about right now."

Ursa laughed. A genuine, good-natured laugh. "I can not believe you, Sabine Wren. This is easily the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Sabine turned a little red. "Look, it made sense, and it still does. I started thinking about our marriage vows.  _Mhi_ _solus tome,_ _ _mhi solus_   _dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_ " _she recited. " _We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors_. When I realized we had already started to live out Mandalorian marriage vows, I made up my mind. We already were two parts of a whole. One when together, one when apart. It's why everyone assumed we were more than friends. You argue that marriage is about commitment more than love, well Ezra and I are already well down that commitment path even if we've never talked about being in love."

Ursa smiled and finished her second cup of caf. "Sabine, I'm sorry you turned out so much like me. I know you received your father's artistic side, but I think you'd have been better off if you'd gotten the rest of him too. You wouldn't have tied yourself into knots over this young man."

Ursa paused, realizing that her cup was empty. She looked at the pot with a thoughtful look, then seemed to decide against it. "Sabine you have my full permission to marry Ezra."

Sabine tried not to smile, but the sudden light feeling in her chest rose into her head, and she smiled anyway.

"On one condition," Ursa continued.

Sabine felt the smile slipping away. "What's that?"

"You talk to him and be as open with him as you have with me. Also, you get to explain the whole part about wanting to marry him so that you didn't have to deal with your complicated feelings. I'm not sure I'll ever be over how daft an idea that is."

Sabine groaned. "So much for me taking the easy way. Thanks, mother."

"And I'll give you plenty of time. Ezra is free to stay as long as necessary for you two to work out of this mess you've put each other in. And that I made worse."

Sabine stood and walked to Ursa, taking her by the hands and raising her to her feet.

"Thank you. I needed you to be my mother for awhile."

"Well, I can't let your father do all the parenting. Occasionally I do my duties. And I'm sorry for what happened earlier this evening. Forgive me?"

"Already have," Sabine said as she embraced her mother.

* * *

Alrich and Ezra walked in silence to the Gallery. It was an enormous room similar to the Great Hall in that it was made at least half of windows. Unlike the Great Hall, it was filled with art.

"Is all of this really your artwork?" Ezra asked.

"Almost all of it. There's a piece or two of Sabine's scattered around from when she was younger. I hope to add more now that she's developed her skills."

"This is amazing. I, don't know much about art from a technical standpoint like Sabine does, but she's at least taught me to appreciate it."

"A lifetime of dedication to a single craft will forge a master." Alrich smiled. "I'm not there yet obviously, but I hope to be there before the end."

"The Jedi have a similar saying. I may be messing up the wording, but it is  _Mastery cares not for aptitude, but for devotion._ "

"Wise words," he sat on a couch looking out the window. A moon was out tonight; the frozen forests were a sparkling wonderland.

Ezra sat beside him. "Krownest sure is beautiful."

"It is. Though one does have to remember how quickly it can kill you. Rather like Mandalorian women, actually."

Ezra laughed out loud. "Okay, that was funny. I'll have to remember that. You probably just got me in big trouble with Sabine."

"Hmm. Ursa never liked that one either." They were quiet for a moment, both enjoying the view.

Finally, Ezra broke the silence. "I can't imagine you brought me here just to watch the moonrise."

Alrich smiled. "On the contrary. That is precisely why we are here. If there is something I can say to help you, I will. If not then a few moments away from the noise of the Hall will be refreshing for both of us."

"You are nothing like the rest of your family," Ezra said in amazement.

"Perhaps not. Tristan and Sabine each have a piece of me in them, though in different ways. It is natural for children to take after their parents in some ways, both the good and the bad."

"My parents were taken by the Empire when I was just kid." Ezra mused. I couldn't tell you if I was like them at all."

Alrich scratched his chin. "Ephraim and Mira Bridger." Ezra looked at him in surprise. "I asked Sabine about you after we first met, then did my research on the young man that was so adamantly 'not with' my daughter."

Ezra slumped. There it was again. The best first impression he ever made.

Alrich smiled. "I read about Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Read how they defied the Empire with their broadcasts and paid the price. And then I realized that during my imprisonment on Mandalore, I had already met you. Your broadcast from Lothal was spread wide across the galaxy, even into Mandalorian space. Indeed if your Rebellion ever succeeds in toppling the Empire, your transmission will be remembered as one of the stones that started the avalanche."

"I don't think I deserve that kind of praise," Ezra said uncomfortably.

"Hmm. It's not praise, so much as an observation. If one day the Empire falls, that will make you one of the most influential men since the fall of the Republic. History will not remember much of Ephraim and Mira Bridger of Lothal, but  _you_ are their legacy, and through you, they have shaped the fate of the galaxy. I wish I could have met them and shaken their hands. Instead, I am left knowing them only through you, through the lens of their son."

Ezra accepted this in silence as he thought of all that he had done and seen over the last few years. Finally, he said quietly. "Kanan and Hera will deserve some credit too then. They had so much influence over me, who I've become, who I am. It was almost like having parents again." And then he was quiet again.

"Indeed," Alrich said. " I also owe them much for rescuing Sabine. They saved her from destruction much like they saved you." There was silence for another minute. When Alrich spoke, he looked Ezra straight in the eye. "Ezra there is no one in this galaxy I would rather my daughter marry than you. I have known you for a short time, but the legacy of your actions tells me all I need to know of your character."

Ezra's eyes went wide with surprise. "I'd love to... marry Sabine, trust me I would, but I'm not even sure what's in Sabine's mind right now. I've loved her for so long and yet she's never even hinted until the last couple days that anything had changed. Now she's suddenly trying to marry me. I'm am so lost right now. Also, I don't really think Ursa is going to let a marriage happen right now."

Alrich laughed. "Oh Ursa will let it happen. I think if you but ask, she'll allow it."

"Really...?" Ezra said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "That's not the impression I got earlier."

"Trust me I know my wife. The Countess may have a tough exterior, but it eventually wears away to the beautiful Ursa that I love, the mother of my children. I'm sure by now she and Sabine have made amends. She'll give her permission."

"Hmm," Ezra said not really sure he believed it. Reaching out with the Force he did feel that Sabine was feeling calmer than she had all day. Maybe Alrich was right.

"And about Sabine. I've seen the painting of you in her room. She must have spent hours on your eyes alone." He laughed. "I think you should trust what your instincts are telling you about Sabine. Try not to over-think things like she has. The best advice I can give you is that Mandalorians are a people of bold actions and deeds. Sabine brought you here and trapped you in her little ill-advised scheme. Maybe try turning the tables on her."

Ezra smiled. He could do that. As a matter of fact, he already had an idea. "Alrich can I ask you something else?"

"Anything."

"Is there anything else I need to know about Mandalorian marriage customs." He smiled sheepishly. "You know, in case it comes in useful later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is probably my favorite chapter. There's a lot of gymnastics I had to go through to get the characters to this point. This chapter is my explanation and rationalization of them being in this spot. Mandalorian views on marriage (mostly legends material sadly) fit well into this, with their emphasis on the seriousness and commitment of marriage. 
> 
> Sabine and Ezra's on-screen relationship may have been platonic, but that kind of trust translates well into a romantic relationship. As a matter of fact, it's the core thing that makes such a relationship work. 
> 
> Then, of course, I used Alrich to wax poetic about Ezra, his parents, and their influence on the galaxy. It's fascinating that we don't know much about Alrich except he paints. Nearly every fanfic writer I've read imagines him to be a bit of a philosopher and diplomat too. I really enjoyed having him second to Ursa when it came to matters of policy and the clan, but have him be her equal in marriage. Having the complexities of arranged marriages and choosing to love someone you little choice in marrying makes for fascinating character dynamics.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it with a comment!


	9. The Jedi and the Mandalorian

The Great Hall was even rowdier by the time Sabine and Ursa returned to it. Alcohol had loosened tongues and raised spirits. In one corner there was an impromptu arm wrestling tournament. In another one of the older warriors was standing on a table telling the tale of some fight from the grand old days. Sabine then noticed Ezra and her father at one of the closer tables with Fenn Rau and a few other warriors. Someone said something to Ezra and punched him in the arm. Ezra frowned and tipped back a small glass of amber fluid. The others cheered and joined him in draining their own drinks.

"Great," Sabine said, rolling her eyes and pointing her mother to the table. "Looks like Ezra is making himself right at home."

Ursa laughed shortly. "My fault. Probably feels like he has something to prove after what happened earlier. Sorry, Sabine."

Sabine shook her head. "It's fine. He won't do anything too dumb. Probably."

One of the warriors at the table suddenly noticed Sabine and Ursa watching them and everyone huddled around Ezra. Alrich stood up and walked over to his wife and daughter and smiled politely. "What is that about," Ursa asked frowning and not taking her eyes off the other group.

Alrich cleared his throat. "Relax, I promise I had very little to do with what's about to happen."

Sabine suddenly felt a heavy feeling settle in her stomach. "Daddy, what did you do?"

Ursa looked at her husband nervously, an unspoken question in her eyes.

Alrich chuckled. "All I told Ezra is that it wouldn't hurt if he were a little more proactive about things. That's all."

Sabine looked back at Ezra. He caught her eye, winked, and mouthed the words "Trust me." She blinked.

"Alright," Alrich continued, "the alcohol might have been Fenn's idea. He thought it might help loosen the tongue a little. But I guess we'll just have to see about that now won't we."

"Wait! No, Dad this a bad idea!"

It was too late. Fenn Rau had already stood on his bench and bellowed "Members of Clan Wren! It seems our young Jedi wishes to propose a toast!" A round of cheers went around the room as men and women scrambled for their glasses. Fenn gave the stewards a few moments to attend to those that had already emptied their drinks. Stewards came and supplied glasses to Sabine and her mother and father as well. Then Fenn shouted again "Shall we hear the Jedi's toast?" Another round of cheers.

Sabine's heart stopped in her chest. She swirled her glass and looked at it nervously. There was nothing she could do to stop this. She sighed. Ezra had mouthed the words 'trust me'. He was making that a little hard at the moment. Not that she had done much better the last couple days with all that she had put him through. Okay, Ezra, she thought. Let us see what you've got. When she looked back up, he had already replaced Fenn on the bench.

Ezra smiled that dumb grin of his that she loved so much. "Members of Clan Wren. Let us toast the leader of this mighty Clan, the Countess Ursa Wren and her family!"

Okay, this was a good start, Sabine thought over the cheers. Maybe he was just trying to endear himself to the warriors after the disaster of the earlier evening. This might not be so bad if he didn't go overboard.

"Let us drink to Tristan Wren! A brave and noble warrior whom I fought with side by side on Mandalore. Long may his enemies lie beneath his feet!"

Sabine was so relieved that she barely remembered to take a sip of her drink. He was doing well. Of course, he was. Ezra wasn't an idiot.

"Let us drink to Alrich Wren! A man full of wisdom, honor, and skill. Long may his counsels guide this Clan to prosperity!"

This was... less good, Sabine thought, sipping her drink again. Proper order would have her preceding her father, but that was forgivable enough so long as the Countess was last.

"Let us drink to the Countess Ursa Wren! She is a woman of fervent loyalty to her people and a fierceness unmatched by any man; rightly have I learned to fear her. Long may she guide her clan to victory on the fields of battle!"

Sabine sighed. All things considered, it was a minor breach of etiquette, not putting her mother last, but it was one that would be remembered. Ezra had been doing so well too, she thought as she took a sip.

Ezra paused briefly and smiled again. "Let us drink to the flower of Clan Wren, the beautiful and deadly Sabine Wren! She has been my friend and ally through countless battles. She is the artful color of my life that gives it form and purpose." He paused briefly for effect. "And she is the woman I love, whose good graces I cannot live without."

Thunderous applause. Shouting. Whistling. Sabine suddenly realized she had dropped her glass and it had shattered, spilling amber liquid across the floor. She was having difficulty forming full thoughts. They all started, began to take shape, and then just... stopped. Surely he wasn't publicly professing his love for her in front of everyone. That...

Ezra was waving for attention again. The hall became quiet again, eager to see where else this could go. After all the entertainment the Jedi had provided tonight he was quickly becoming a favorite of those present.

Ezra stepped off the bench and walked straight to her mother, he bowed to one knee and spoke, still loud enough for all in the hall to hear. "Countess, I was caught off guard earlier this evening, but I will not be a victim of circumstance. Sabine is the best and greatest part of my life, and I will not rest until I have your permission to marry her." Ezra smiled and glanced at Sabine.

Sabine had thought it was silent in the hall before. She was wrong. It was so quiet now she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her head.

And then her mother smiled, and tears began streaming down her face. She raised Ezra to his feet and clasped his hands in her own. "You have my permission. Further, you have my blessings. May you find the desire of your heart with all due speed."

And then the Hall erupted. Sabine simply stepped back in disbelief. Ezra was being lifted onto the shoulders of cheering warriors and paraded out of the room. She had no idea where they were taking him. Didn't matter. She just needed a little bit of quiet. There were gentle hands on each of her arms. Her mother and father.

"Well I think he did alright," Alrich said happily. "The boy can be eloquent when no one is threatening to kill him."

"And you really didn't have anything to do with that?" Ursa asked, amused.

"I already told you. I suggested to him that Mandalorians are impressed by grand deeds. He came up with a plan." The Hall was quiet again. Most of the warriors had left with Ezra's parade. "I hope that Ezra is tougher than he looks. The whole clan is going to want a piece of him to see if he's a worthy enough warrior to be Clan Wren."

Sabine laughed a small happy laugh. Her thoughts were beginning to make sense again. "Well let's go see. I guess they went to the training hall. We can watch from the observation deck." The three of them walked arm in arm to leave the hall. "Thank you," Sabine whispered quietly to her mother. She wasn't sure she had ever been so happy in her life.

"You're welcome Sab'ika."

* * *

It started with unarmed combat. To make it a fair fight, Ezra's opponents removed their armor plates and fought in their bodysuits since he was unarmored.

Tristan was the first challenger naturally. "Bridger, if you think I'm going to just let you marry my little sister before putting you through the ringer, then you don't know a Hutt from the business end of a bantha." There was a chorus of laughter.

"Bring it on then," Ezra said. Tristan won of course. Ezra put up a good fight, but in an effort to play fair he wasn't using the force for anything but reflex enhancement. No unnatural jumps, speed, or agility. And then the next Mandalorian warrior wanted a shot. And then the next. And the next. Ezra had won more spars than he had expected, but as the fights wore on he began to tire, and they began to go more and more against him.

"What's the matter, Bridger? I think you're slowing down," Rau taunted from the wall he leaned against.

"What, you too, Rau?" Ezra said. "I may be getting tired, but I've still got enough in me to take down one crusty old warrior."

"Ha," Rau laughed. "Sorry, there's not enough glory in defeating a young welp after the rest of the clan has been laying you flat for half an hour. What would be the fun in that?" There was a general round of laughter through the training hall.

"Alright," Ezra said. "Laugh it up. I've fought in your world. Now who's ready to step into mine?" he ignited his lightsaber with a snap-hiss and smiled his best cocky smile. There was a murmur of approval; now this was getting somewhere. Several warriors ran to the nearby armory to get a few training blades. They returned with an armful of blades of various styles. Ezra pointed at Tristan. "You're first. Honor duel. No gadgets. No tricks. First to tag the other wins. I'll set my saber to a low power training mode. But don't worry," he said smugly. "It will still hurt."

Tristan laughed nervously and selected a straight sword, turning on its magnetic sealing. It would repel the lightsaber even if it weren't in training mode now. He saluted Ezra and advanced on him. Ezra fought defensively for half a minute, letting Tristan swing and look for an opening. Ezra smiled to himself. He had fought inquisitors and even crossed blades with Lord Vader; this was child's play. The way Tristan fought reminded him of Gar Saxon. All brute force with no finesse. Good enough to deal with the average thug wielding a vibroblade, but not good enough for dealing with a Jedi.

Suddenly Ezra changed tactics and drove into Tristan. Tristan barely had time to back peddle and keep on his feet before Ezra spun around behind him and with a flick of his wrist knocked Tristan's blade aside. Ezra then made sure to leave a nice burn mark on the back of Tristan's thigh. There were cheers of approval from the crowd and a few taunts shouted at Tristan.

"Ahh! You weren't kidding about that hurting. I.. I thought I was doing well. You were just toying with me!" Tristan said in disbelief.

Ezra shook his head. "No, just judging my opponent's abilities before committing."

"No kidding. Alright, does anyone else want to try your hand at him? Watch out. He's good."

Several other warriors decided they would try and were left with nasty burns for their efforts. Ezra breathed a sigh of relief when it looked like there were no other challengers. He was nearing exhaustion and knew that eventually, someone would beat him, even at his own game.

"The boys have had their fun. My turn now."

Sabine. He turned to look at her. There was a cheer of approval from the warriors. This was good and proper; young lovers in a duel, their passions sated through violent sport. This was something they wanted to see. Sabine smiled. "Sorry, got tired of watching Clan Wren getting put down like sick kath-hounds. Realized that I'm the only person here that's even going make you break a sweat.

Okay, she was going to do this. Ezra chuckled to himself. All he wanted was a chance to talk to Sabine after this crazy day, but she just wanted to spar him in front of her evil cousins.

Mandalorians, he thought with a smile. Good thing he was in love with one.

Ezra gestured towards the pile of blades. "Choose your weapon."

"Brought my own," she said and suddenly with a snap-hiss, ignited a blue lightsaber.

"Wait where did that come... Is that Kanan's lightsaber?" Ezra's jaw dropped. "I gave it to Hera to keep. Why do you have it?"

"I know. I was there when you two had that argument. Hera got in the last word apparently because I watched her sneak it into your bag before we left." She turned it to training mode, and it's blade visibly dulled. "Oh, don't give me that look. We'll leave it on the Phantom for her to find when we swap ships. We both know she needs to be the one to keep it in memory of Kanan. But personally, I think he would want me to put you in your place with it." She moved to an opening position.

Great, Ezra thought. "You know this would be fairer if I hadn't gotten beat up by a dozen of your cousins," he said, drawing another round of laughter from the warriors in the room. He ignited his own saber and mirrored her stance.

"If it was a fair fight you'd put me down in seconds."

"True. So I'll make it fun," Ezra said changing his stance. After Kanan had been blinded, he and Ezra, realizing they needed a better technique for dealing with lightsaber wielding opponents, had worked to recreate Form II, Makashi. Kanan had explained that this lightsaber form, perfected by the famous Count Dooku, would be perfect for dealing with Inquisitors.

It had been hard work; the Empire had done its job in destroying all information related to the Jedi. After over a year of research and practice, they had a working knowledge of Form II and its use. Ironically, they had never seen another Inquisitor. May as well put all that effort to  _some_ purpose, Ezra thought.

Sabine recognized the opening stance at once. "Oh, I see what you're doing. I know what you two were working on. You expect me to stand a chance against a dueling form?"

Ezra laughed "Maybe. I only ever practiced it with Kanan, and those fights were more academic than what you're about to give me." He held his saber vertically in front of his face in a Makashi salute, then moved to a ready position with his off hand behind his back.

Sabine grumbled one more time and then moved immediately into a series of two-handed strikes, high, low, then high again. Ezra gave ground, deflecting each blow with ease. Makashi was a one-handed stance that favored precision over power, with a heavy emphasis on footwork. As long as he outmaneuvered Sabine, he would, in theory, be able to find an opening.

After the first series of strikes, he leaped lightly back out of her reach and then circled to her left side. "You going to fight or just dance, Loth-rat?" she smirked drawing a laugh from her clansmen.

"I don't know. Never really had a chance to dance with you, so I thought I would give it a shot. Can you keep up?"

Sabine paced towards him again and began to pressure him with strikes. Karabast, though Ezra. Guess she knows she needs to use strength against my one-handed grip. With each of Sabine's strikes, Ezra made sure never to let the blades lock; instead, he pushed her saber to the side or sidestepped each attack.

Deciding it was time to make Sabine go on the defense, he deflected an attack and in one fluid motion jabbed his saber toward her shoulder. Having no way to bring her saber up in time, Sabine had to duck beneath Ezra's green blade. And this was Ezra's moment. Suddenly off balance, Sabine was forced to step back as Ezra began to make small swipes at her guard. High, low, low. He then feinted high but chopped low again horizontally.

Sabine realized her mistake and tried to bring Kanan's blue saber down to block Ezra's strike. She managed to get her saber in front of the green blade but had no leverage from her current position. Ezra locked his saber with hers and shoved her backward to press his advantage. Pushing forward into her steadily and continually rotating towards her left side, he forced her to stay on defense, where her two-handed grip lost its edge.

She finally made another mistake when he cleverly aimed a slice at her midsection then turned it into an upward swipe. Desperately Sabine blocked his vertical swipe with a horizontal block in an attempt to lock his saber, but it was too late. Ezra simply slid out of the lock and with a flick of his wrist batted the saber out of her grip. It clattered loudly across the floor. There was a rumble of approval from the warriors. Though they had been hoping to see one of their own bring the Jedi down, it had been a good fight, much better than anyone else's in fact.

Sabine just placed her hands on her hips. "Not bad. You're going to have to teach me more than just the basics I think."

"Even so, you did well. I think you'd take anyone else in this room apart even with just the beginner's knowledge you have." A couple of warriors grumbled some doubts about that. Ezra called Kanan's lightsaber to him with the Force and passed it to Sabine.

She ignited it and pointed it straight at the doubters. "If you think you can do it, come do it. I'm right here." There was a little bit of laughter and a couple of apologies. "Good," she said flashing the group a wicked smile. "I need to take Ezra for a bit anyway."

"We know what for!" a voice yelled from the back.

Sabine turned a light shade of pink and shook her head. "Not what I meant moof-milker. You just keep shouting innuendos from the back of the room at the Countess' daughter like a coward, though. I'm sure that's going to get you places."

"Especially when the Countess is in the room," Ursa called out. Everyone looked up. Apparently, she and Alrich were still on the observation deck. There was another round of laughter.

"I'm sorry, my lady!" squeaked the heckler in a higher voice, to even more laughter.

Sabine shook her head and walked to Ezra. "You ready? I think I owe you a talk."

Ezra nodded and extended her his arm. "Yeah, I think it's about time." She took his arm and they left the training hall.


	10. Patience and Persistance

Sabine led Ezra to a small balcony overlooking the valley. Ezra was worried it was going to be freezing cold, but Sabine explained that it had an expensive climate control field that kept the air temperature comfortable while being completely invisible. Ezra didn't even know that technology like that existed. Yet another reminder that the Wrens were wealthy. From up here, Ezra could see the lake where Sabine had fought Gar Saxon. That fight seemed to have happened a lifetime ago after everything they had been through recently. Ezra and Sabine stood for a while, leaning on the railing and enjoying each others presence.

Ezra finally broke the silence. "I honestly have no idea how to even talk to you right now. Just... yikes," he laughed.

" _You_  don't know what to say? You're lucky I'm even standing here. I don't do the sappy stuff. Part of me wants to go hide in my room for a week."

Ezra felt the smile fading. "I'm... sorry. Maybe I went too far."

"No you idiot, I didn't say I don't like sappy. I don't do it, as in I don't know how to respond to it. This may come as a surprise to you, Ezra, but I don't do girly girl. And as far as sappy goes, you really dialed it in and went for the kill back there."

"Was... Was that a good thing?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"Best moment of my life so far," Sabine said, happily.

"Oh," Ezra said, unsure of what else to say.

They were quiet for a minute before Sabine continued. "You know, Ezra, there were some days that I still had doubts as to whether you still even liked me. You were so quiet and patient about it."

"Trust me I never stopped liking you," Ezra said. "Or maybe, said better, I stopped liking you and started loving you."

"I know, and deep down I always knew." Sabine smiled softly. "I don't know where you got the patience to wait years and years for me to get with the program, but I'm glad you did."

"Well," Ezra said, "I knew that for as long as I lived I'd never meet another Sabine. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a certain tough girl."

"Yeah..." Sabine laughed, blushing a little. "That's what you announced to literally everyone at the Stronghold tonight."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ezra said cautiously, still worrying he had overdone it.

"Didn't say it wasn't." She paused. "You know that this is going to become a family legend now right?"

"Wait, what?" Ezra said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember yesterday when I told you how seriously Mandalorians treat marriage and romance? Unbreakable vows, things like that? We love our romance. We are a warrior culture after all. Life can be sort, so it's worth celebrating. We just don't tend to be... very public about our love and affection. We sing songs and tell stories about romance and love, but then when it comes to doing it, we keep it private and quiet. Declaring your love out loud for the world to hear displays a certain  _vulnerability_  that is difficult for us as a warrior people...

Ezra had a feeling he knew where this was going. "So a bold declaration of love in front of the entire clan..."

"Yup. The stuff of legends. Our grandchildren will tell their grandchildren about tonight.'

Ezra noticed she had said  _our grandchildren_  and almost managed to not saying anything. Then he failed. "Our grandchildren?"

Sabine laughed. "I didn't mean it quite like that. It was a figure of speech but..." She just cocked her head as if to acknowledge the point.

Ezra decided not to push it. "This explains why your dad and Fenn thought the idea was brilliant. You'd think they would have warned me. Yikes, sorry."

"Don't apologize, dummy. I already said it was the best moment of my life." She laid her head on his shoulder and looked back out over the valley. Ezra's mind began to swim with how close she was to him. This was definitely a new feeling. Sabine gave a happy little sigh. "I guess I bear some responsibility for, well everything. I kind of backed you into a corner."

"You're telling me. It even involved your family pointing weapons at me. Again."

"Yeah..." Sabine said, "I don't think either of us was surprised when that happened. That'll be the last time I hope."

Ezra laughed. "I'm not going to make any assumptions. Speaking of backing me into a corner, honestly Sabine, I was starting to have suspicions that you  _may_ have just  _possibly_ started to have a few romantic thoughts about me. And then you whisk me off to your family to marry me. You're lucky I didn't have a heart attack and die on the spot."

"Ha, the thought crossed my mind when you dropped like a rock. I still can't believe you were locking your knees the whole time my mother was drilling you."

"She can be scary," Ezra said simply. "And I mean that with all due respect."

"You're not wrong. So, I might have made a few poor decisions in the last day, and things might have snowballed out of control on me. I'm just glad you were there to rise to the challenge and catch me at the bottom with your toast. I almost think you knew what was happening and planned that all along."

There was silence for a moment before Ezra asked a question. "So why did you do it? Concoct this crazy scheme."

Sabine sighed. "I know I owe you an explanation, but I'm not sure how ready I am to talk about all this. I get out my feelings through art."

"And explosives," Ezra added helpfully.

"And explosives," Sabine agreed. "But never by talking things through. I think I drove Hera nuts anytime she tried to understand what was going on in my head. I'm being ridiculous, I know. At this point, you already know everything anyway."

"It would mean a lot to hear you say it," Ezra said quietly.

Sabine was quiet for a minute then pulled back to look Ezra in the face. "I didn't do this for any single reason. I did it for all of them. To keep you safe and away from the Empire. To keep you from ever being alone again. Becuase I... Because of how I... Oh, this is so frustrating! I can't even get out the words I want to say right now."

"You can come back to that one," Ezra said gently. Maybe he shouldn't push her on that after everything that had happened in the last couple days. He knew what she was trying to say and well, she'd say it on her own time. She was right. Words weren't her thing.

Sabine gave a small smile. "Also because well, someday we may run out of tomorrows. Hera and Kanan did, and Hera will have to live with those regrets. I'm not going to do that while you're still here right in front of me. I intend to live my life. Right now. With you, if you can live with an emotionally illiterate shipwreck."

Sabine had laid her head back on Ezra's shoulder. "I think I can learn to live with that," he said, still thinking about Kanan and Hera. Ezra knew that Kanan was at peace when he died, with his past, his present, and his lack of future. He had lived and died for his family and especially for the woman he loved. He hoped that Hera could see that and that it would be a balm to her grieving spirit. In time.

"I have never been so mentally tired in my life," Sabine laughed. "I can't believe it was barely a day ago that we were clothes shopping, of all things, on Daxfor. What a waste of time that was."

Ezra chuckled. "It was a learning experience that's for sure, one that I won't look forward to repeating."

"Good." She paused. "Ezra, I can barely form sentences at this point so if you're hoping for the grand confession to come tonight I..."

"Sabine," Ezra said quietly stopping her. "It's all right. At this point, I'm at peace with this. I know what you'll say, and I'm ready to hear you say it, but I want it to be on your own time, in your own way."

Sabine grumbled something under her breath. "You deserve to hear me say everything now,"

"It'll come when you're ready. Maybe we can go blow something up tomorrow, that might give you warm fuzzy feelings and make those words flow a little easier."

"Ezra Bridger if you're making fun of me right now I'll..."

"I'm only half kidding. On a more serious note, maybe you could do some painting. I know it's been a while since you've had the opportunity."

"Oh," Sabine said. "That's not a bad idea. Actually, that's a great idea. It's a pity it's so late. Otherwise, I'd get started right away."

"That's my, Sabine," Ezra said happily. "Okay, you're off the hook until you get some paint time in."

"Thank you," she said quietly. A moment later Ezra started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sabine asked.

"Acceptable outcomes, Sabine! I can't believe you tried to sell me on this whole nonsense by saying I'd find the outcome acceptable."

"I corrected myself." Sabine said defiantly "Admit it. It  _will_  end up being a better outcome than you could have dreamed."

"You're not wrong about that; by all the stars in the galaxy, you're not wrong about that," Ezra said happily.

"I wasn't kidding. And now I think it's time for sleep. I've got art on the brain, and if it's not happening until tomorrow, I want tomorrow to come sooner. And the sooner the art gets out of me, the sooner the words get out of me. Walk me to my room?" she asked taking his hand.

"It would be my pleasure."

The private wing of the Wren Stronghold was nearby. Too near for Ezra, as he was enjoying the feel of her hand in his. Sure, he'd held her hand before, but that was usually when one of them was saving the other from falling to certain death or getting blown to pieces. He led her to her room, if a little slower than he had to, and stopped at the door. "Good night, Bine. Sleep well."

"You too, Loth-rat." Sure turned and walked into the dark room.

Ezra decided to press his luck. "I love you, Sabine."

She paused as she entered the room and sighed audibly. Turning around, Sabine walked straight up to Ezra and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Not waiting to see his reaction, she left quickly, shutting the door. "Close enough, I guess." he chuckled to himself. As he turned to go back to his room, he saw Ursa and Alrich standing in the hallway. Alrich winked. Ursa just laughed.

"Oh come on, can I just get one break today?" Ezra said.

* * *

The next day Ezra got up early. After figuring out that breakfast was available in a small mess hall near the barracks, he helped himself and sat at a small table alone. He wasn't really sure what he was going to be doing today, but he intended to leave Sabine alone until she found him. Hopefully, she'd get that painting done and be ready to talk again soon.

His table began to fill with other young Mandalorians. It seemed yesterday had earned him a couple of fans. Ezra did his best just to be friendly. Not having anything better to do he accompanied them to the training hall after breakfast. A trade was worked out. He'd teach some blade technique if they taught him some unarmed combat.

Ezra passed the entire morning like this, gaining a few friends in the process. As he still hadn't seen Sabine or her family, he sighed and returned to his guest room to clean up after the morning's exercise. Finally, he wandered back towards the mess hall he had found and helped himself to a mid-day meal.

Beginning to be restless, he went to the Great Hall. It seemed the guards had been given orders to allow him to move freely, as they didn't even acknowledge his presence. He noted with interest that the hall now appeared to be set up as an office with desks. Several people seemed to be working on various piles of paperwork. Alrich sat at one nearest the Throne. Apparently, the Great Hall was used for more than Ezra realized.

Good use of space I guess, Ezra thought. Not knowing what else to do, he walked over to Alrich.

"Oh, Ezra. I was wondering when you would make an appearance. I trust you've made good use of your time today?"

"I'd like to think so. After getting beaten in those sparring matches yesterday, I thought I could get in some practice. Ended up trading some blade training for hand to hand training."

"Good, that is excellent." Alrich smiled. "I have a message from Sabine for you."

"Oh?" Ezra said hopefully. "I've been wondering where she was hiding."

"She's in my studio. Something about working out her feelings through art."

"At least she didn't decide on the explosives as her medium of choice."

Alrich laughed. "That's what I said. Also, you are banned from going to my studio until she has finished."

Ezra wrinkled his nose. "I was afraid that would be the case."

"It's not just you. Sabine has banned everyone but me, in case she needs advice. Also, it's a rather large piece she is working on. It will probably take a week at least if I had to guess." Ezra's shoulders drooped, disappointment clear on his face. This was not what he had been hoping for. "She asked me to tell you to meet her for dinner with the rest of the family in the private wing. She'll comm you when it's time."

"Well," Ezra said slowly. "I'm glad she's doing something productive. Not sure what I'm going to do for the next week."

"May I suggest the library. Data chips on any subject you can imagine. We even have some real, old-fashioned  _books_  on Mandalorian topics, a topic I suspect may be of interest to you right now. There may even be references to the Jedi order in those, though, they may be a little biased."

"That sounds good actually," Ezra said. "Thanks."

"If you need anything, I'm near the Great Hall most days," Alrich said, as he returned to managing Clan Wren's business affairs.

Ezra found his way to the library, a quiet and comfortably furnished room and began to browse the shelves of physical books. Selecting a book on the history of Mandalore, he picked it up and found a seat. Opening the book carefully, he realized it was very old. He'd need to be very careful with these. Starting at the first chapter, he began to read about the ancient Mandalorians.

He passed several hours trying to absorb the history of the people and planet. There were indeed references to the Jedi, but they were usually the antagonists. Aggressors from the outside, impinging on the wars and fights of Mandalore. Ezra laughed more than once, wondering what had really happened, and if the Jedi had told as skewed a version of the story as the Mandalorians did. Probably.

His comm finally pinged. "Sabine!" he answered happily.

"Dinner," she said shortly and cut the comm. He frowned. That was disappointing. He carefully placed the book back on its shelf, thinking that perhaps he could finish it tomorrow and practically ran for the private wing. He paused briefly at its door. Sabine had forbidden him from coming in unless accompanied by a family member. He knew he had been invited and was welcome, but doubt gnawed at his mind anyway. Finally, he pulled out his comm and called Sabine.

"Are you coming or not, Ezra?"

"I am, I just... You kind of forbid from entering the family wing unless I was with..." Suddenly he heard laughter from at least three different people. He was sure one of them was the Countess.

"Ezra, you dummy, get in here."

"Right, coming," he said pushing through the door.

Sabine and the rest of the family were already there seated in the small dining room at a table set for five. "Hi," he said sitting in the place prepared for him by Sabine. Then the other four laughed again. Ezra pouted and went on the defensive. "Hey, I've had members of this family threaten me with violence enough times in the past that I'm taking  _no_ chances."

"Ezra" Sabine said patting his arm, "I think you're in the clear now."

Alrich chuckled one last time. "He makes a fair point; I can't blame him for being cautious."

The Countess raised an eyebrow "If you've been invited into our private wing, you're welcome to enter," Ezra realized that she was wearing a simple tunic instead of armor. She looked much less the imposing Countess and more the mother of her family.

"There, it's official," Alrich said, "Now let us eat."

Dinner was a peaceful affair and as unlike the previous evening as possible. Ezra tried to wheedle details of Sabine's project from her, but she was tight-lipped. "Not happening. You'll just have to wait." Sabine was relieved that Ezra had been able to spend his day productively. She'd been worried he'd be bored wandering the halls alone.

"No, apparently he had a full class of eager learners in the training hall. They're hoping not to lose so badly the next time the vibroblades come out," Tristan said. "Don't be surprised if you get asked for more lessons. I may join in myself sometime."

Dinner was all too short for Ezra. Sabine intended on going back to her project and work through the evening. She promised she would make time to meet before bed.

Ezra decided to return to the library, not to read, but to write. Taking a datapad, he began to try to record what Kanan had taught him. It was a disorganized mess, Ezra knew, nothing like the neat, orderly book of history he had been reading earlier. Ezra had never really had much use for writing growing up on the street, and he was sorely out of practice. He knew he would probably have to throw most of this out and start over, but he wanted to record as much as could one way or the other.

A few hours later Sabine commed him again and asked him to meet at the balcony. He eyed his datapad. This was not going to be something he could finish in one evening or even a month of evenings. Ezra sighed. If he really intended to preserve the legacy of the Jedi, it was going to take a lot of dedication and work.

Sabine was already on the balcony when he got there. They spent the time enjoying each others company. Ezra knew not to delve into serious conversations. Sabine would talk when she was ready. Later as he escorted her to her room, he pressed his luck again.

"I love you, Sabine," he said as she walked away.

She rewarded him with another kiss on the cheek.

This went on for eight days. Every morning Ezra spent in the training hall. Half of the time he spent with the resident expert in unarmed combat, the other half he spent going through sword techniques with a growing class of students. By the end of the week, he had nearly thirty warriors going through beginner forms each morning. He knew many of them had rearranged schedules to be present. Ezra was glad of the time he spent working with Sabine and the Darksaber, otherwise, he may not have been well equipped to teach this group. It felt good passing on something he had learned from Kanan, even though this was only combat training and nothing related to the Jedi.

Most afternoons he spent in the quiet library reading book after book on Mandalorian history and culture. One afternoon he and Tristan had taken speeder bikes across the frozen landscape. Tristan had an errand in another settlement and thought Ezra would enjoy the change of pace and the chance to see more of Krownest. He spent another afternoon with Fenn Rau in a pair of Fang Fighters practicing some more advanced piloting techniques. Ezra had nearly forgotten that while Rau was a warrior in his own right, he was a legend in the cockpit.

Dinner each night was spent with the family in the private wing, and after the evening meal, he went back to the library to work on his record of the Jedi. The only time he had alone with Sabine was a short time before bed. She was always tired from her work, and so he resolved not to keep her long. Ezra began to wonder just what kind of project she was working on. Internally he shrugged. He'd been waiting on her for four years now. What difference were a few more days going to make?

Each night he told her the same four words. "I love you, Sabine." And each night she kissed his cheek in parting.

On the eighth day, before bed, Sabine said, "I finished my project tonight."

"Oh? Do I get to see it soon?"

"Tomorrow. Go about your day like normal. There will be an announcement. Mother will summon everyone to the Great Hall." She smiled. "I'm just relieved it's finished. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'm not sure I'll ever create it's equal, but I'm ready for you to see it."

"Has it helped you sort out your thoughts."

"You could say that," Sabine said with a wink. "Tomorrow is going to be a good day."


	11. Acceptable Outcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's an important chapter when it's the whole FIC is named after it...

Ezra had difficulty sleeping that night. He was far too excited and ready for Sabine to be done with her project. Sabine's self-imposed exile had gone on long enough as far as Ezra was concerned.

When morning came, he went about his daily routine. Rumors had begun to circulate that something big was happening today. The Great Hall was off limits to everyone. The warriors tried to ply Ezra for information, assuming he had an in with the Countess' family. He told them all he knew; that Sabine was unveiling some new artwork. This seemed to cool their enthusiasm a bit, but they still hoped that there was more to it than that; drama and excitement seemed to follow Sabine and Ezra.

After the midday meal, the announcement came. Everyone was to meet in the Great Hall. Ezra walked slowly, suddenly rather nervous. Steeling his courage, he entered the Great Hall to see it already filled with dozens of people. In place of the throne, there was an enormous easel covered with a sheet. Sabine stood by it smiling radiantly. "Oh wow," Ezra thought, dumbstruck when he realized she wasn't wearing her armor, but a formal gown, coral at her feet and slowly changing to a brilliant purple by the time it reached her neck. Her hair had even been dyed to match. He knew he'd never seen a sight so perfect in his entire life.

Suddenly he felt very silly and underdressed in his orange shirt and brown leather jacket. He shuffled his feet, trying to hide at the edges of the room and hoping his courage wasn't about to fail him. The Countess spotted him. "There you are, Ezra, come! We're waiting for you! Come!"

Ezra reluctantly walked to the front and of the hall, every step taking him nearer to Sabine. When he cleared the front of the crowd, she crossed rapidly to him and wrapped him in a soft embrace. After he said nothing she laughed, a sweet melodic sound in his ears. "Well, are you going to say anything, Ezra?"

"I'm not sure anything I say will come out right. You're the most perfect thing I've ever seen." She beamed at him. Then he laughed. "You might have warned me. I could have dressed a little nicer. I look like a rascal in this old jacket."

Sabine grabbed the collar and straightened it. "No, you look more like a Loth-rat. But you're my Loth-rat. Stay right here. Mother's about to speak." Sabine returned to her spot beside the concealed painting.

The Countess spoke. Ezra remembered that happening, though he didn't ever really remember much of what she said. Some formalities surely. Ezra was too busy concentrating on Sabine. And not locking his knees; he'd learned that lesson the hard way. He did catch the painting's name though when the Countess announced it:  _Acceptable Outcomes._  That was enough to rouse him from his distraction just in time for the Countess to say in a commanding voice "Show us your masterpiece, Sabine!"

Sabine pulled back the sheet covering the painting. It billowed gracefully and slowly to the floor revealing the nearly three-meter tall painting. Ezra gasped. It was of him and Sabine; he could see that immediately. They stood together, hands joined and fingers interlocked. Ezra's other hand was high above his head; his lightsaber ignited, emerald green. Most surprising to Ezra was that he wore full Mandalorian armor, like Sabine. Their helmets sat at their feet. His armor was styled in the Clan Wren style, but rather than painted in their customary grey and yellow but was adorned with brilliant sapphire and orange. Sabine's Starbird motif featured heavily across the chest plates; it's hopeful wings stretched upward. Ezra's painted face had a confident, but mirthful look on it, his sapphire blue eyes shining.

Ezra looked at the painted version of Sabine, realizing that her armor was in the same color scheme with the same Starbird motifs, except her armor also incorporated her beloved purples. Her hair even seemed to be the same orange and blue it was when he had first met her, so long ago. With one hand she grasped his, and with the other, she held one of her beloved blasters at the ready. She stood a little him, her eyes looking up at him, her face an expression of trust and joy.

Through some trick, it appeared as if the happy couple was nearly leaping off the canvas. Ezra guessed it had something to do with the background, a chaotic swirl of Sabine's favorite colors, that somehow didn't draw attention to itself, but rather to the painted Sabine and Ezra.

Ezra had never seen such a painting, had never seen such a joyful explosion of color. No one else in the hall had either, and there were a few gasps of astonishment. Ezra stood in awe, wishing this moment of seeing it for the first time would never end. But he was glad the way it did end.

Sabine was in front of him, took his hands in hers, and said simply, loudly enough that all could hear. "I love you, Ezra."

Ezra swept her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Clan Wren erupted into cheers.

After what seemed like a long time, Sabine pulled back slightly and whispered quietly in Ezra's ear.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_."

Ezra's eyes went wide in recognition. He knew those words of Mando'a. He knew them in Basic.  _We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors_. He had memorized the vow the first night at Krownest with Alrich. "Just in case." he had said. He was glad he had.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi_ solus _dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._ " He said back to her. He didn't whisper. He wanted everyone to hear, everyone to know.

Sabine practically squealed with joy and kissed him again as the cheers degenerated into a thundering cacophony of celebration.

Ursa was the first to reach them. Her mouth was opened wide with happiness and tears streaming down her face. Alrich was close behind and crushed them all in a hug.

In truth, the next hour was something of a happy blur for Ezra. So many people wishing them well. Hugs from friends and strangers. Fenn Rau congratulating Ezra with a knowing look and a joke about young people and their drama. Tristan playfully punching him. More than a few happy kisses with Sabine.

At some point though, it was over, and only Sabine and her immediate family were left in the Great Hall. Alrich was admiring the painting again. "You know Sabine, we won't be able to display this one in public. You painted Ezra with a lightsaber."

"We will proudly display it once the Empire falls," she said simply and defiantly.

Ursa remembered something. "Oh right, Sabine, this may be an odd time, but may I... may I borrow Ezra. I'd like to get him to the armor workshop for measurements. The armorers can get started today, but he'll have to help, starting tomorrow, as is tradition."

Sabine nodded. "Take him. I need to call Hera."

Ezra finally roused from his happy stupor and looked disappointed. "You're not going to tell her without me, are you? I kinda want to be there."

"Nope," Sabine said smiling mischievously. "I've got a much better idea. Mother, how long will it take the armorer to get Ezra set up?"

"Three, four days tops." Ursa had a guilty look on her face. "I already had them looking for pieces to reforge for Ezra. They have nearly everything they need ready to go."

"I'm not complaining," Sabine said. "I'll need another day or two to paint it to match. In the meantime, I can go ahead and get started on my own. Mother, how do you feel about having guests here in, say, a week's time?" She had that mischievous grin again.

* * *

Hera put down the datapad she had been reading. She had spent all morning going through the reports of their Lothal mission. The amount of paperwork involved in losing two Jedi was simply unfair. She sighed but then smiled. Today was a good day. Last night was the best night of sleep she'd had since Kanan had died.

Hera had a lightness of heart that she couldn't explain. She would never stop missing Kanan. Today though, she knew for the first time that she would be okay, that each day would be better and that one day the bitterness and ache would be gone. One day she would think of Kanan and remember only the good. She would remember him for the man he was and the life that he lived, and be glad for it.

This wasn't that day, was it coming anytime soon. But today, today was the first day better than the last, and that was a good thing. Hera looked around her cramped office. Cold stone walls inside the temple at Yavin IV. She was done with work. Standing up, she opened her door and left. She walked briskly down the corridors, ready to be out in the sun, to feel it on her skin.

Senator Mon Mothma. In her path, blocking her escape to freedom. "General Syndulla, I'm glad I caught you, do you think you could..."

"No, I couldn't. I'm through, for now, senator. Today is a good day, and I'm not wasting it."

"Oh? I.. I see."

Hera wasn't sure she did, but then again she didn't really care either way. Not today. She stepped outside of the temple and broke into a run toward the Ghost, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her leku. Ten minutes later she lay on her back on top of the ghost. Just peaceful. Quiet. Other than an X-Wing occasionally firing its engines. It wasn't quite the sweet melody of the Ghost's engines, but it didn't bother her. She fell asleep happily smiling.

Sometime later that afternoon. A familiar sound woke her up. "Whomp Whompa, Whump." Chopper said, leaning over here.

"Chop, General Syndulla isn't taking calls today."

"Wuh Whomp, Whomp."

"Woah, Chop! You know I didn't mean Sabine. Put her through!"

Chopper rolled back and projected a life-size hologram of Sabine.

"Oh wow, Sabine! You look amazing! What's the occasion?!" Hera said, taking in Sabine's formal dress.

"Oh this, right, almost forgot I was wearing it. I uh... had a family thing."

"Fancy. I forget that you're almost nobility. Guess that means you managed to smooth things over with your mother?"

"Yeah, that actually went a lot better than I thought. Ezra and I are still on Krownest."

"Oh that's good," Hera said, surprised by that turn of events. "I was a little worried when I didn't hear from you guys again. Hard for me to stop playing mother sometimes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hera."

"Good, because I'm not going to stop worrying about you two kids anytime soon." Hera eyed Sabine's dress again. "Speaking of which, I bet Ezra's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw you in that thing. You look amazing!"

Sabine laughed "You have no idea." There was something about that laugh, Hera thought. Something joyful. Something... new.

Sabine must be having a good day too, Hera mused to herself.

"I was wondering if you could maybe bring the  _Nightbrother_  to Krownest in a week. We're ready for the swap if you are."

Hera shrugged. She didn't know what her schedule looked like, but she'd make it work out. "Sure, seven days it is."

"Oh and Hera. Make sure and bring the others. And see if you can stay at least one night. There's going to be a bit of a celebration, and, well, Ezra and I thought it would nice to get to spend some time with all of you."

"Yeah, okay I can do that." Hera narrowed her eyes a little. Her mother-bird sense was warning her of a scheme, but she couldn't quite pin down what it could be. "Ezra is supposed to be dead. Was there someone else you wanted to let in on the secret?"

"Ezra mentioned Rex."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Sabine?"

"What's, up Hera?"

"You're up to something. I can feel it. What do you two have up your sleeves?"

Sabine laughed that same joyful laugh. "Nothing at all. Bring the others. Seven days. See you then."

Hera narrowed her eyes. "Alright. Take care and see you then."

The hologram faded. "Whuuump Whomp Whump.

"You're telling me, Chop. I'm not sure what's up with Sabine, but it sure seemed like she was happy."

"Whompa Whump, Whuuh Whumpa."

"Mmmm. I don't think so, Chop. They've barely been gone a week."

"Whomp Whomp?"

"Someday. I hope. Zeb's got me thinking about what beautiful kits those two would have."


	12. A Quiet Destiny

The next week was the happiest of Sabine's life. In the mornings she worked with Ezra and the armorers, reforging a set of her families ancient armor to fit Ezra. Thankfully an obscure uncle of Sabine's from a few generations back had had nearly the same size and build as Ezra. Still, spending four or five hours a day near the blinding heat of the blast furnaces was hard work. Ezra was not expected to do the skilled labor; there were trained armorers for that. But he was expected to assist in any way they needed.

Sabine was reminded of her own time here with the armorers years ago. She had received her set shortly before leaving to join the imperial academy. It had been much more challenging to reforge the pieces to fit her lithe frame properly, but the day when she fully donned her armor for the first time had been the proudest of her life. Her mother had not allowed her to be creative with the color scheme at that time and it had been painted in traditional Wren colors. That was the first thing she changed when she left the Academy.

Ezra took the task of aiding the armorers without complaint, despite all the sweating he was in for. Sabine wasn't sure how well Ezra would adapt to the armor, as he had never worn much, even in combat. There were Mandalorians that went without during their daily lives, like her father, but this wasn't common. Sabine hoped he would take to it naturally, as she was proud of him and his new place with her family.

In the early afternoons, they left the Wren Stronghold on a speeder bike to a nearby valley where a stand-alone guest house stood. It turned out her mother had already had it prepared as a honeymoon suite.

"I told you dear," Ursa had said with a knowing look. "Honeymoons are a thing, and if you weren't willing to think about it,  _I_ was." Sabine had been embarrassed but was thankful anyway.

It was there that Sabine fully learned the meaning of their vows, of truly being one with another person, of sharing all.

That had helped loosen her words, and they spilled out of her in a river on the second evening. As she began to repaint her armor to match the vision in her masterpiece, she told Ezra all she had longed to and more. How his unending patience had slowly warmed her heart to him, how she had cherished his kindness and devotion to her, and how one day she had woken up loving him, but unable to put it into words.

"It seems so silly now," she said testing the sapphire blue color she planned on using as a base coat. Hmm, she thought, still not quite the right shade. It didn't quite match Ezra's eyes yet. She went back to her supplies to find a darker color to mix in. "If I had had the courage to say something a year ago so much would be different."

"No," Ezra said "I'm glad you didn't. I wouldn't change what's happened for anything." He sat in a chair far enough away to be out of most of the fumes. Sabine had set up her portable field defumigater, and while it did an excellent job of removing most of the fumes from her paints, there were still a few that lingered in the air near where she was working.

He smiled as he watched her work. Sabine knew how much he loved watching her paint. It was something she had so rarely allowed in the past that he jumped at the chance anytime she let him. Now she would always let him.

There. That was the color she wanted. She made a note on her datapad so that she would be able to reproduce the color more easily and began to apply it to her armor. She had already stripped it to a bare gunmetal grey. Ezra's eyes had gone wide, and he had looked sad when he saw her armor in such a tragic state. "Don't worry. It's temporary," she said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of wearing it like this in public."

Sabine careful covered the entirety of her armor in the new sapphire color. "I just can't believe that this all worked out," Sabine said with a gentle laugh. "I hoped it would, but now we're here, and you're a Wren. We're forging your armor."

Ezra shook his head. "I never dreamed it would happen quite like this. I thought you were going to make me work long and hard to win you over. Turns out I already had."

"Eh, you'd been trying to steal my heart since you first stole that crate of blasters from us." Sabine laughed. "I'll never forget the moment I took my helmet off in front of you, and you stared at me, dumbstruck."

"Hey," Ezra said defensively. "It was a big moment for me. I was meeting my future wife. It's not my fault you didn't realize the importance of that moment." As usual, Ezra easily dodged the object thrown at him. The Force did have its uses.

It took her two evenings to finish her armor's new paint job. Ezra whistled, impressed as she donned it for the first time. "I'm a little jealous and ready to match you."

"Soon," she said. "Soon."

They were standing at a small balcony much like the one at the main Stronghold. "You know," Ezra said, "the purple mixed with the blue and orange looks a lot like the sunsets here at Krownest."

Sabine looked down at her armor again and smiled. "I thought so too. You've got a better eye for color than I realized. I thought it would be nice to have some of my homeworld be a part of me again." She paused. "I thought about putting a bit of Lothal in your armor. Even thought of a loth-cat motif. You always liked that on your helmets, but I was afraid that that might be a giveaway if someone we knew saw me with a mysterious loth-cat themed Mandalorian..."

Ezra chuckled. "I would have liked that actually, but I guess maybe you can do a redesign someday when we retire to Lothal with the rest of the Ghost crew. I can't wait for them to get here in a few days. This is going to be fun. Can you imagine the look on Hera's face."

"Yeah, she's going to flip out. In a good way. But if Zeb says  _told you so_ , I'm going to punch him again."

"I'm too happy to care, just try not to hurt him. He  _was_ right after all" Ezra said. There was that dumb grin.

"Yeah, I guess he was. They all were. Speaking of things that could give you away I've been doing some thinking and you're not going to like this."

"What's that?" Ezra asked furrowing his brow.

"Your name. I know we've already talked about you taking Wren as your last name publicly." She hesitated. "I think you're going to need to drop the Ezra part too. What happens if someone from the Alliance hears that I've married an Ezra Wren? The game's over right then and there, even if you're encased in armor."

Ezra let out a long sigh, and his shoulders slumped. "I... I know. I was thinking about that earlier today too. Names are important. It was going to be hard enough giving up my parents' last name. Now I'll have to give up the name they chose for me at birth too."

"Oh, Ezra," putting a hand to his cheek. She'd known this would be a sore spot for him. "You'll always be Ezra to me. Privately I'll even take your name. We can be the Wren-Bridgers if you like the sound of that."

He laughed. "I do actually, but I noticed you put your name first."

"Obviously. Bridger-Wren just sounds bad," she said winking. "So what do you say. We can be Ezra and Sabine Wren-Bridger behind closed doors."

"I like it," he said thoughtfully. "That doesn't make it any easier dropping  _Ezra_  in public. As I said, names are important. How do you go about picking a new name? It has to be... the right name. It has to fit." He looked at her suspiciously. "You're bringing this up; I'm hoping that means you have something in mind. Probably some Mandalorian family name you expect me to take."

"Hey, that's not fair," Sabine said shortly. "And no I don't have anything in mind. We've got some time to talk it out.

"Hmm..." Ezra said stroking stubble on his chin. Sabine had suggested he trying growing a goatee to make himself look different. He wasn't sure what he thought yet, but Sabine liked it so far with just a few days of growth. Except for the part about how scratchy it was when she kissed him. Hopefully, it would get softer as it grew longer.

"Maybe we can ask Hera and the others when they get here."

"Yeah, we could do that," Sabine conceded. "But I'm afraid nothing is going to sound right to your ears.

Sabine stood thoughtfully for a moment, pushing the matter aside. "Changing the subject, can I ask a question?"

"Of course, anything."

She gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Where does our marriage put you as a Jedi? I remember Kanan talking about their doctrines forbidding attachment and, look, we're a little past that stage at this point. I know Jedi and the Force are outside of my expertise, but you're my responsibility now. I  _need_  to understand this."

Ezra nodded and paused thoughtfully. "Kanan and I talked about the Jedi and attachments many times, and in the end, we both agreed that this was one thing the Jedi got wrong. Sure, there was a danger that attachment could lead to the Dark Side. Jealousy, anger, fear of loss, all of those can lead a Jedi into dangerous territory. But that was attachment, and attachment without love is missing the mark. Attachment alone is possessive, and that  _can_  lead to the Dark Side. But  _Love_  is selfless and kind and never leads to the Dark Side. It always puts others needs before its own."

He looked out at the valley and reflected for a moment. "The Dark Side is entirely about the empowerment and advancement of the self. Power and personal fulfillment. I was... I was fooling myself when I used the Sith Holocron. I claimed I was doing it to protect you and the others. That it was for a greater good beyond myself. But I lied. I lied to myself." Ezra hung his head in shame. "In truth, I was just afraid to be alone again. I didn't care about you guys or what was good for you, only that you kept me from being alone. I knew you guys were ashamed of how I acted, that you were afraid for me, and that my actions harmed all of you. I  _was_ selfish _._ I was taking the easy road."

"The Dark Side  _is_  that easy path. A path for cowards, for those who are absorbed with themselves."

"But Love, Sabine, is about denying the self for the good of others. And therein the power of the Dark Side fails. Utterly and completely. The Jedi would have condemned Kanan's love for Hera. They would have condemned the very thing that made him strong and a bastion of light in a dark galaxy. They would have condemned my love for you, the very thing that makes me whole, that keeps the darkness away from me even today. How could I love you and rely on the Dark Side? The two can't coexist. And so I choose to love you. Which is as final a rebuke of the Darkness as I can imagine."

Sabine quietly took Ezra's hand. There was more she wanted to know about this, but she understood enough for now. "Then never stop loving me, and I will never stop loving you. If the Jedi were wrong, then they were wrong."

Ezra smiled and kissed Sabine briefly.

"There's another Jedi thing I want to talk about, Sabine. I... I don't know my place in this universe anymore. With Kanan, I thought we'd save the galaxy, but that purpose is gone now. I don't think that was ever our destiny. I think..." He paused. "Sabine I'm about to tell you the biggest secret you'll ever hear. It's about the Jedi and... Even Kanan and I didn't even tell Hera about this."

Sabine looked at him questioningly, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it hope? Fear? She didn't know. "Only if you're sure it's a good idea."

"I'm not, but I need to talk about it. Don't worry; I won't tell you enough that you could cause harm if the Empire ever found out you knew." Ezra lowered his voice to nearly a whisper. "I'm not the last Jedi, Sabine."

Her eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. How was this possible? "You're not talking about Ahsoka, right...?"

"No. She... doesn't seem to have had a good past with the Jedi. I'm talking about someone else. I won't tell you who, or where, but a much greater Jedi than Kanan or I still lives. Possibly two, but I only met one in person. One of the heroes of old. And... Well, he didn't say much to me, but I sensed that there was a plan, a grand destiny that Kanan and I weren't part of. There is a hope for the Jedi still, beyond the Empire, beyond Vader, beyond all of it."

Sabine pondered this, wondering when Ezra had met another Jedi in secret. She couldn't ask, wouldn't ask as she didn't want to know more. There was danger in knowledge, and she didn't want to know anything that would put this secret hope in danger.

"I'll still do what I can to preserve the teachings of the Jedi," Ezra continued, "What little I know of them, anyway. I'm not even sure how thoroughly Kanan taught me their ways. I'll remember and faithfully record everything I can in case this hidden hope, whatever it may be, fails. But if it comes to that Sabine, I don't know what happens. I never was much of a Jedi, and I'm not sure Kanan was either. If I'm all that remains, I think the Jedi end with me."

"Nonsense," Sabine said suddenly, surprising both herself and Ezra.

"What?"

"Nonsense," Sabine said again with a confidence she couldn't explain. She wondered if this was what it was like when the Force gave Jedi those unforeseen nudges and premonitions. Was it like a voice speaking in their mind, or was it more like a sudden insight and ability to understand. She would never know for sure, but a part of her felt that maybe this clarity had come from the Force.

"I can't begin to claim that I understand the Jedi or the Force, Ezra, and yet even I can see your purpose in this. I believe that this hidden hope will succeed, that the Empire will fall, and the Jedi will rise again. And on that day, Ezra you will come out of hiding, with a wealth of knowledge, and the wisdom of knowing where the Jedi were right and where they were wrong.  _You_ will save the Jedi from repeating the mistakes of the past and teach them the difference between love and attachment; that love doesn't lead to the Dark Side.  _It saves you from the Dark Side!_ "

She stared into his eyes triumphantly, never more sure of anything than her next sentence. "And I'll be there, at your side, as a testament that you and Kanan were right, and the masters of the past were wrong."

She held him close as he began to cry softly. "Thank you, Sabine," he said.

"Oh stop, you're going to make me cry too. I'm getting used to the sappy stuff, but don't overdo it," she laughed happily.


	13. Matters of the Family

Hera nearly ran down the ramp of the Ghost onto the landing pad at Krownest. Today was the day she would see the kids, and it was going to be the best day she'd had in weeks. She stopped short when she noticed there were only a couple of Mandalorian warriors standing guard at the pad that she didn't recognize. "Well, that's a little disappointing," she said to no one in particular.

"Well, where are they at?" Rex asked. "You lure me here with the unbelievable story that we've still got a Jedi here hiding with our Mandalorian, and they're no-shows? Pretty cruel General."

Hera wheeled on him as Chopper rolled down the ramp. She gave the old clone her best withering stare. Rex chuckled and lifted his hands in defense. "Easy there General, it was just a joke. We probably just arrived earlier than they were expecting."

Beside them, Ezra's  _Nightbrother_ was setting down. Hera was just relieved that Zeb wasn't late. He had come directly from Yavin IV, while she and Chopper had been out on other business. Hera had secured Rex as an extra hand on the Ghost in case she needed a gunner and as a way to quietly let him in on the secret. She was also hoping to have him permanently reassigned to the Ghost, but she wanted to ask his opinion first before she used her rank to move him against his will.

The  _Nightbrother's_ ramp lowered with a hiss, and two figures walked down. Wait, two? She expected Zeb but what was Alexandr Kallus doing here? Hera marched forward towards them, suddenly very angry. "Garazeb Orrelios have you lost your mind? This was  _not_  part of the plan."

Zeb paused ears twitching. "What? We're just swapping out the ships. He had no duties today, and I wanted the company. So I asked him to ride along."

Hera pointed a finger in his face. "Have you forgotten the thing we're not talking about? Because I can have you wait on the Ghost if you'd prefer  _not_ to have any part of what's going on."

Kallus rubbed his hands together. "General, clearly there is something going on here that I was not aware of. I'll just walk up the ramp to the Ghost, and there'll be no further problem. I apologize for the confusion."

"Aww... Karabast." Zeb stammered. "I'm sorry Hera. I wasn't thinking about it like that. I was just happy to have most of the day off."

Hera looked at Zeb, then Kallus. The truth is she was hoping to have Kallus reassigned to the Ghost as well. The Intelligence Division wanted him badly, but Kallus had been dragging his feet about accepting an intelligence position. Apparently, he had enough of skullduggery in the ISB. Wherever he ended up, he would always be an important asset due to his history with the Empire; but Hera felt a certain kinship with him because of his long history with the Ghost. Once his loyalties had flipped, Kallus had saved her people enough times that she was eternally grateful to him.

In that moment, Hera made up her mind. "Well at this point I trust Alexandr more than you Zeb." She sighed. "Fine, we'll let you in on the secret." She pointed her finger at Kallus. "You're about to learn the most classified thing you've ever known. If you mess up with this, I will personally track you down and throw you out an airlock."

Kallus smiled tightly. "My lips are sealed. Apparently, I will have to keep Garazeb in line too."

Rex laughed. "We all know he could use it."

Zeb's shoulders slumped.

"Well, that's settled," Hera said. "Alright, boys lets go." Boys. All boys now. She'd have to find another woman for her crew.

They walked across the landing pad to where a Mandalorian warrior was waiting for them. He took off his Helmet. "General Syndulla. I'm Tristan Wren."

"Oh, Sabine's brother?"

"Yes," he smiled politely. "They are waiting for you in the Great Hall. Shall we go?"

The group began heading towards the large square building.

"I can't help but notice he said  _they,_ " Kallus said. "Sabine and... who exactly? Are you going to let me in on what's going on now or do I have to play this by ear?"

"Oh, it's tempting not to tell you anything just to see the look on your face," Hera said with an amused smile. "But I know our  _oh so serious_  defector has a stoic image to maintain, so I'll spare you. Ezra's alive."

Kallus' eyes widened. "Bridger lived? How did this happen? How is that even possible?"

"Zeb can fill you in on the details later. I hope you understand the amount of trust I just placed in you, Alexandr. I wasn't kidding about the airlock." She gave him a hard look.

He was quiet for a moment lost in thought. "A living Jedi after the Empire declared the last of the order dead." Kallus stroked his chin. "General, I understand. You can have complete faith that I won't..."

She stopped and faced Kallus, causing the whole group to bunch up. "I'm not asking you for the Alliance. I'm not asking you as a General. I'm asking you as Hera Syndulla. I'm trusting you to keep  _my_ family safe."

Kallus was silent for a moment. "I understand Hera. I will carry this secret to my death to keep your loved ones secure."

Hera smiled. "Let's go see the kids then."

As they approached the entrance to the Great Hall, Kallus smiled wryly. "I'll keep Zeb in line too."

"Oh, come on!" the Lasat grumbled. Rex and Kallus laughed heartily.

"Oh, and Alexandr," Hera said. "One more thing."

"Yes, Hera?" Kallus said cautiously.

"Welcome to the family."

He didn't answer. Which was fine with Hera at that moment. She wanted the gravitas of her trust to sink in a bit before they talked more on the subject.

Tristan admitted them to the Great Hall. Hera was impressed. She knew that Clan Wren was wealthy, but this was far more than she had anticipated. At the far end of the room stood the Countess Ursa Wren and who Hera could only assume was her husband Alrich. Behind them on a raised platform, something big was concealed under a clean white sheet. A painting Hera guessed. She knew Alrich was an artist like Sabine.

"General Syndulla, it's good to meet you in person finally." the Countess said as she strode across the room to meet her guests.

"It's an honor to meet you too Countess Wren. I'm not here for the Alliance though, so you can drop the General bit today."

"Very well, Hera. This is my husband, Alrich. He is the chief diplomat of our clan," Alrich bowed.

Hera nodded. "Let me introduce you to my crew. Captain Garazeb Orrelios of the Lasat Honor Guard. Agent Alexandr Kallus, former Imperial Security Bureau, defected to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Captain Rex, formerly CT-7567 of the Grand Army of the Republic, now also with the Alliance." Chopper bumped into her backside not wanting to be forgotten. "And this is Chopper."

Ursa looked impressed. "And you used to have the Jedi Ezra and our Sabine as well. Hera, you seem to draw quite the diverse crew to yourself. That is a clear testament to your leadership." She paused. "I am sorry about Kanan. He will be remembered by many."

"Thank you, Countess. I'm still grieving, but it gets a little better each day."

Ursa paused for a moment. "Hera, I must thank you for taking in Sabine." She hesitated, and Hera realized this wasn't easy for her. In some ways, Hera and Ursa were rival mothers sharing one daughter. "When Alrich and I failed her as parents, you took up the task and finished what we couldn't. You raised her into the capable young woman she is today, and we couldn't be more grateful to you. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you." Ursa paused briefly, "You were a better mother than I was."

Hera's breath caught in her throat. She had heard the Countess was a hard woman and wasn't expecting this level of frankness. "Countess, It was my honor. I'm just glad she's been able to return home to you now after everything she's been through." Hera laughed. "And in one piece. We might have done a lot of dangerous things with your daughter."

Alrich chuckled. "She would have been doing something dangerous one way or the other. We're just glad she was safe with a family that loved her."

There was silence for a moment before Chopper interrupted, "Whompa Whump Whuuhh."

Hera laughed. "Chopper is done with the pleasantries and wants to know where Ezra and Sabine are."

Alrich clapped his hands together. "They should be here shortly. I wanted to show you something else first. Sabine spent nearly her entire first week here working on this painting. It's something of a masterpiece. Would you like to see it?"

"I guess, sure," Hera said intrigued.

Alrich and Ursa each moved to one corner of the sheet covering the painting and gave it a tug.

Hera gasped as the sheet fell to the ground, revealing Sabine's painting. Now that was  _not_ what she was expecting. She felt a slow smile creeping across her face. She knew what this meant.

Zeb muttered something under his breath and chuckled. "I had my suspicions about those two. Rex, you know anything about this?"

"Well, I mean I knew the kid was head over heels for that girl, but I didn't think she would give him the time of day. Haha! Guess I didn't give him enough credit. "

"No," Kallus said. "She pretty clearly has harbored feelings for Ezra for a while now. At least since I defected." The others stared at him. "It was there plain as day for anyone with eyes to observe the subtle details," he said defensively. " _I,_ " he said heavily emphasizing the word, "am not blind to such details."

Zeb clapped Kallus hard enough on the back to knock the breath out of him. "Whatever you say,  _Agent_."

Hera felt Chopper tugging at her pant leg. "What's that Chop?"

"Whomp."

She laughed "You did tell me so."

Suddenly she heard the snap-hiss of an igniting lightsaber, and she spun around. Behind them stood two fully armored Mandalorians. The male held an emerald green lightsaber above his head and had brilliant sapphire and orange armor. The female stood at his side in sapphire, purple, and orange armor. "I heard you wanted to see us," Ezra said.

Hera was running to them before she knew what she was doing. Ezra barely had time to extinguish his saber before Hera was pulling them into an embrace. The others slowly crowded around the young couple. "So help me understand here," Hera said. "I see Ezra in full Mandalorian armor. Does that mean... Are you...?"

Sabine smiled "Yes. We're married."

Hera nearly squealed with excitement. "How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"The how is kind of a long story," Ezra said smiling. "But let's just accept that it took an awful lot of charm for me to pull off."

Sabine rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, loth-rat." Everyone laughed. "As to the when, well about an hour before I called last week."

Hera laughed. "Well, that explains why you were dressed to kill. I knew you'd been up to something."

"You know what this means!" Zeb said triumphantly. "I was right about there being kits. Told ya you were being defensive, Sabine."

"Oh, you're going to have to wait," Sabine said. "It's going to be a  _long_ time."

"Eh, I can be patient. As long as I get to be Uncle Garazeb before I turn grey and wrinkled, I'll be happy." He punched Rex and Kallus in the arms. "You two can be Uncle Rex and Uncle Alexandr."

Rex snapped to a attention. "It'd be an honor," he said with a smile.

Ezra and Sabine both frowned at Kallus. "Wait a minute," Ezra said. "Your name is Alexandr?"

"Of course it's Alexandr. What did you think it was?" Kallus said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I kind of just thought Kallus was your only name," Ezra said with a smirk.

"Or that your name was Agent," Sabine added with a playful wink at the ex-imperial.

"Hey, Hera said "lay off you two. Alexandr isn't used to being picked on." She glanced to the side at him, unable to resist pushing it a little further. "He's apparently sensitive about these things."

Kallus's mouth dropped open. "I am..." He stopped short. "Not."

Everyone laughed.

Alrich and Ursa had joined their group. The Countess spoke. "I hope you can stay for the evening. We have a celebration planned in honor of Sabine and Ezra. We hope to have all of you as guests of honor."

Hera laughed, truly happy for the first time since Kanan's death. "As If you could keep me away."

* * *

Sabine and Ezra gave their friends the short tour of the Stronghold before the evening's festivities. By mid-afternoon, they were all seated in the Gallery listening to the couple tell the convoluted tale of how they had gotten married.

Hera just stared at them. "You weren't kidding about it being a long story. Honestly, Sabine, that's the..."

"The most ridiculous thing you've ever heard," Sabine said." I know. Trust me you're not the first person to use those exact words. I'm not  _ever_  going to live this down."

Zeb laughed. "I'm just glad you two decided to run away before you lost your minds. If you two had brought that level of drama onto the Ghost, I would have seen myself out the airlock. Or better yet, the two of you."

"Ah now, don't be too hard on them," Rex said giving Zeb a push. "Besides, Ezra has even joined the ranks of real men and started to grow a beard! He's one of us now!"

Hera watched as all four of the men in the room reflexively scratched their facial hair. She rolled her eyes. "Men," she said simply.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you planning to stay here on Krownest?" Kallus asked.

Hera perked up. She was curious what their plans were too.

"For now," Ezra said. "Sabine will get stir-crazy eventually, I'm sure."

Sabine shrugged, conceding the point. "Probably, Ezra is dead for all intents and purposes, so we'll be able to leave, we'll just have to change his name."

"I guess even Ezra Wren would be a little obvious to anyone that knew him, wouldn't it," Hera said, thinking it through. "Got a new name in mind yet?"

Ezra looked miserable. "No. I don't know. Names are important. It has to be the right one. I know I'll always be Ezra, but everyone else will call me by this other name, maybe for the rest of my life. It needs to be right."

"I've got an idea," Zeb said with a wink.

"We're not changing his name to Garazeb," Sabine said, heading off the obvious joke.

"Eh, I was going to suggest Zeb Jr."

Sabine stared at Zeb icily. "If you think I'm going to call my husband Zeb Jr., I've met dead mynocks smarter than you."

The others began suggesting names, one after the other. Even Chopper had a horrible suggestion.

"Chopper. Meatbag isn't even a name," Ezra said eyes wide.

Ezra or Sabine, sometimes both, shot down each suggestion. Hera wasn't listening because she already knew the answer, knew the name that Ezra would take for himself.

When it was clear no one else could come up with a satisfactory answer, she cleared her throat, and they all looked at her. Hera stood and walked to the chair where Ezra was sitting and knelt beside him. She took one of his hands in between hers.

"Ezra," Hera said carefully. "Would you take the name, Caleb? Please, for me. For Kanan." The last words were barely a whisper.

Sabine gasped. Ezra looked at her quickly and smiled as she nodded back at him.

"Caleb Wren, huh?" Ezra said turning the name over in his mind a few times "I think I can actually live with that one. Caleb Wren... But only if you're sure, Hera. I don't know that you need to be reminded of Kanan everytime you think of me."

"Hmm," Hera said, her eyes moist. The light shined in them as if they were full of stars. "I'll remember him anytime I think of you anyway. I want you to take Kanan's birth name."

Chopper rumbled something rude, and Hera laughed. "Sorry Chop, I'm going to be a little more emotional than normal for a while. You're going to have to get used to it."

"Well, that settles that. Tomorrow I become Caleb Wren," Ezra said smiling. He nodded to Sabine, who stood and retrieved an item from a shelf across the room. "Speaking of Kanan, Hera. You're taking Kanan's lightsaber with you." She held it out to Hera who merely stared at it. She knew where this was going. She had made up her mind on this already.

"This isn't up for debate," Ezra said.

"Ezra. Sabine," Hera said slowly. "I know the sentiment you're going for here, and it's touching. I promise. But a lightsaber is a tool. And you two are the only ones trained to use it. I think that it's better left with the two of you. You gave the Darksaber away Sabine. Would you take it as a replacement?"

Sabine shook her head and just looked at Ezra.

"You're wrong, Hera," Ezra said gently. "A lightsaber isn't a tool. Kanan always taught me that a lightsaber was a Jedi's life. At least it's supposed to be. For Kanan that wasn't quite true, because  _you_  were his life Hera. Kanan would have wanted you to have this lightsaber. It was a part of him, and  _you're_  the only one that has any right to it."

And that did her in. What could she say to argue with that?

Hera nodded and took the lightsaber as warm tears slid down her face. They were happy tears this time, without bitterness. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I can't really say no, can I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this as it's wrapping up! Let me know if what you thought.


	14. The Completed Circle

Ezra smiled content and at peace, even in the middle of a rowdy celebration, even in a Galaxy preparing to tear itself apart in a vicious civil war. He was alive, he was married to his beloved, he now had two families, and they were both here with him in this hall.

Okay, there was one thing ruining his peace. Ezra twisted a little, uncomfortable with the plates attached to his new bodysuit. It was going to take some getting used to. Sabine told him he would grow accustomed to it and that they could make some adjustments to the fitting, but he had doubts. She had also promised that if it was a problem, they could remove a few pieces till he found the optimal configuration for his fighting style. After all, she had heavily modified her own armor.

Kanan was also missing from tonight, and while Ezra was at peace with that fact, he still wished his Master could be here. They had left an empty seat at the table of honor beside Hera for Kanan, and his lightsaber rested on the table. Ezra missed Kanan tonight. They all did.

Ezra looked at his friends sitting at the table of honor. Hera, his surrogate mother. Zeb the brother he had never had. Rex, the uncle with all the good stories. Chopper the, well Ezra wasn't sure what he was. Maybe Hera's obnoxious but useful pet?

And then there was Kallus. Hera had apologized for the mix up that led to Kallus being with them, but Ezra didn't mind. He knew that he and Zeb had become fast friends and that Hera would need new members for her family now that he and Sabine were no longer on the Ghost. While a part of him still marveled at Kallus being a new part of his growing family, another part saw it as natural. The Force really did work in mysterious ways.

There was some business to attend to that night as well. Ursa had to bind the clan to a new set of oaths, that after this night, Clan Wren would forget the name Ezra Bridger. After tonight he was Caleb Wren. To Ezra, it seemed like there were an awful lot of people he was placing his trust in, which seemed to create a lot of failure points. Ursa was confident in her people though. With nothing else to do, Ezra decided he would just have a little faith.

Finally, during the finishing stages of the celebration, there were the speeches. Close friends of the couple were expected to tell stories about them. Happy, sad, embarrassing, it was all fair game. Alrich and Ursa spoke first, of how proud they were of the couple and how they couldn't be happier. Ursa publicly apologized for the antics at the last feast. There was laughter at this. Clan Wren wasn't used to the Countess admitting she had made mistakes.

A couple of other Mandalorians spoke, mostly memories of Sabine when she was younger. One warrior talked of Ezra's dedication to the training hall and how much they were learning from Ezra and he from them. Most notably Fenn Rau said a few words that amounted to a very polite "Told you so" to the young couple, and that he had high hopes for their futures, specifically Sabine. Ezra wondered a little at this but didn't think much of it in that moment.

It was up to the crew of the Ghost to tell most of the stories as they had known the couple the best. To Ezra and Sabine's surprise, Kallus stood first.

"I have little right to be here, as I have not been... friendly with Ezra and Sabine for long. My name is Alexandr Kallus, former ISB agent, now defected to the Rebel Alliance." He looked at Ezra and Sabine. "I first knew these two as rebels and terrorists. Frustratingly skilled and elusive ones. I can think of at least three occasions that Ezra escaped from a prison cell on his own with no help from his friends."

"They didn't know me then. But I knew them. As the ISB agent tasked with capturing or eliminating the Ghost and its crew, I studied everything I could about them. I watched hundreds of hours of security footage of them. Interviewed dozens and dozens of troopers wounded in engagements with them." He smiled wryly. "The Ghost crew tended to use non-lethal force when they could. They sent my men to the med bay by the shuttle load with broken bones, dislocations, concussions, electrocution burns... The injury list was extensive, but the body count was low. There were plenty of survivors to interview."

"I knew the Ghost, and it's crew. Probably better than anyone outside their close-knit group." He pulled up a datapad. "I made a few reports that I thought the company here tonight might find amusing. Here we go. Nearly four years ago I wrote in a report that:  _It appears Bridger harbors romantic feelings for the Mandalorian. He seems to follow her everywhere she goes like a love-sick loth-cat_."

There was a thunderous round of laughter in the Hall. Ezra chuckled. It was true.

Kallus continued. " _It appears that she neither appreciates nor returns his advances. I must say that I hope this stays that way because the two have a certain synergy in combat situations that is concerning."_  Kallus cleared his throat. "A year and a half later I made another note on the two.  _It appears my fears about the Jedi and the Mandalorian have come true. While I cannot detect any outward evidence of an ongoing relationship between the two, the synergy I have mentioned in other reports has grown to be a very real threat._   _Alone they are dangerous. Together they are positively lethal. I am recommending that Imperial troops not approach or attempt to apprehend them unless at least four full squads of troops are available. My recommendation is that if they are sighted, keep them under observation and call for reinforcements. They will be needed."_

There was a round of applause. This was a compliment fitting for a Mandalorian couple. Kallus turned to Ezra and Sabine smiling his tight smile and said. "I'm thankful your team relied on non-lethal violence. I'm sure it's the only reason I'm still alive to stand here, the only reason I lived long enough to no longer be one of the  _bad guys."_  Kallus smiled. _"_ And I wish you both a happy future." He bowed and sat down to more applause.

Rex stood next. "Well, I'm not one long for words. The name is Captain Rex, and yes I'm a clone. I knew both Jedi and Mandalorians well in my day. I was there, at the Seige of Mandalore, in the final days of the clone wars."

There was a general murmur through the Hall.

"I fought beside my Jedi and the true and honorable Mandalorians fighting for their homeworld. It was the bloodiest battle I ever fought in. I think everyone there lost a piece of their soul." There were a few nods around the room. Rex wasn't the only survivor of the Clone Wars in the room. He shook his head "And then we all lost in the end. The Republic. The Separatists. Mandalore. All lost to the Empire and its new Emperor."

He paused. "I'm sorry if I wander off topic a little, you'll have to humor an old veteran." He looked at Ezra and Sabine. "These two always remind me of those times. Of both the good days and what happened at the end. It always felt.. appropriate to me when I saw these two, the Jedi and the Mandalorian fighting side by side. Just like they fought together at the fall of the Republic. Now I've been able to watch these two fight side by side to restore it. I'm proud of you two."

He laughed. "And now to see a Jedi and Mandalorian married, well. I think things have come full circle." Rex bowed and sat down. There was a thoughtful and introspective silence in the Hall.

Finally, Zeb stood. "Garazeb Orrelios. Lasat Honor Guard. Honestly, Rex how am supposed to follow that serious bit?"

Rex just laughed. "Tell us a funny one, Zeb. You were Ezra's bunkmate. I'm sure you've got some good ones."

Zeb smiled and turned toward Ezra. "Oh, I've got a couple, maybe."

"Oh no," Ezra muttered. Sabine laughed and took his hand.

"Well, you already heard from the good Agent Kallus about how Ezra followed her like a lovesick loth-cat? Heh, that's pretty good. I'll remember that." Zeb smiled broadly. "I'm here to tell you that that's not even the half of it. The kid had no idea how far out of his league Sabine was back in the day." He looked at Sabine and Ezra with a wink, "How far out of his league she still is, but eh, not my place to question. Anyway back then, he would follow her around pestering her with inane questions and complimenting everything she did.  _I love your painting Sabine. You're so good at fighting Sabine. I like when you're on kitchen duty the most Sabine._ The rest of us hated when Sabine was on kitchen duty. Sabine is a terrible cook. And you were a worse liar, Ezra."

There was a round of laughter before Zeb started again. "Kid also had no idea how to keep a secret and would talk about her constantly in our room.  _Do you think Sabine would like this? Or what if I did this, would Sabine notice?_ Like, he actually asked  _me_  of all people for relationship advice. I was brought on board the Ghost to be the muscle, not the therapist. One day I got sick of it, pinned him against the wall, and told him to stop being annoying. I was tired of it, and I knew that Sabine was too."

"I thought I was going to die," Ezra said to some light laughter.

"Yeah, I thought about ending you. That's for sure. Then you started looking all sad and depressed and made me feel bad. So I had to actually come up with some advice. I told him the only thing I could think of.  _Have you tried just being her friend?_  Kid brightened up, said he could do that."

Zeb shook his head. "Crazy thing was it worked. Next thing I know the two were inseparable. And now I've turned my back on you two for, what, two weeks? And then you run off and get married? That doesn't even make sense. You two make me feel old and cranky sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way, I guess. I'm happy for you both." His ears twitched. "At a Lasat wedding, the guests give gifts. You two caught me off guard, so I've got nothing for you. But give me a couple of years, and I'll have the Empire overthrown so we can all retire in peace to Lothal. That's still the plan. And that's a promise."

"We'll hold you to it, Zeb," Sabine said as the hall applauded.

Hera stood, smiling. "Apparently I have to translate for Chopper." The hall chuckled. A droid giving a speech wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"Whomp, Whumpa Whuuh"

"He says, despite what everyone may think, he does actually like Ezra. He just played pranks on Ezra and Zeb because he was too afraid Sabine would paint him like her armor."

"I could still do that if you'd like Chopper," Sabine called.

"Whooooomp Whuh."

Hera translated. "He says no thank you and that... Chop I can't say that out loud. No, it's rude, and there is no way I'm using that language." The hall laughed again, particularly those that knew binary and had heard what the droid had said. Chopper grumbled then continued. "He says that he always hoped that Ezra and Sabine would get together because he thought they would be happy together." Hera eyed her droid as if he was broken. "I promise that's what he said. He actually just said something nice."

"Aww, Chop that's sweet," Sabine said.

Ezra just shook his head. "I'm not sure that's actually Chopper. This must be some nice new droid that Hera got after we left."

"Whomp. Whumpa Whom."

"And he's back to saying things I can't repeat out loud," Hera shrugged.

"Whumpa whomp."

"And in conclusion, Chopper says to take care of each other. Otherwise, he'll come terrorize you."

Ezra laughed. "Trust me. Chop. That's the last thing I want to happen."

Ursa stood and thanked all of those that had spoken then turned to Hera. "Hera I would have you speak last, in the place of honor," Ursa said politely.

Hera nodded and paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I must speak for two tonight. For there is one who cannot be here." She lifted Kanan's lightsaber off the table and held it for all to see, igniting the blue blade. "This is the lightsaber of Kanan Jarus. When I first met him, he was a miserable drunk I found in a bar. But he rose from the ashes and became a mighty and noble man, a Jedi worthy to stand among the legends of old. And I loved him. It is for Kanan that I must speak tonight as well as myself."

She began slowly, her eyes closed. "I think back now over all that has happened to us, our family and at last I see all the threads of purpose woven together. I can see it clearly now, the story we have lived these past years. It was a simple story, about a Boy who was lost... And a Girl who was broken."

"They fought alongside a Survivor, a War Veteran, and a Fallen Knight. I led them into battle against an evil so terrible it tried to black out the stars. We fought for each other. We fought for those who could not. But we never imagined it would end like this..."

She smiled eyes still closed. "The Survivor remembers the past and leads what remains of his people to a new home. The War Veteran," she patted Chopper's dome "is stubborn and proud; enough to endure another war. And my beloved Knight. The Knight gave his life for those he loved, and through his fall, ascended beyond this life into legend."

"But the story was always about the Boy and the Girl. The boy that was lost has been found! He knows himself and has found his purpose preserving what has been forgotten. And the Girl that was broken was made whole! No more is her heart broken, for she has redeemed her past and found peace with herself. And somehow here at the end of the story, and by the will of the Force, they have found each other. And the story can end a happy one."

She opened her eyes. "Ezra, Sabine. Kanan and I love you both dearly. But you don't need us anymore, though we will always be here for you. Now you will rely fully on each other, two halves of one whole, perfectly complimenting each other. Kanan and I couldn't be more proud of the man and woman you've become. May you find your joy in each other, and may the Force be with you."

She smiled, tears on her face and she extinguished the lightsaber. There was a solemn silence in the hall. Ezra and Sabine stood and walked to Hera. Hera clutched the lightsaber to her breast and laughed. "I'm not sure my kids are kids anymore."

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other then back at Hera. Then Ezra smiled that big dumb grin. "We'll always be your kids, Hera."


	15. Epilogue: The Scribe

Caleb Wren sat back from his desk and smiled. He looked out the window over the snowy valley. In the distance, he could see Sabine's speeder returning from the Wren Stronghold for the day. Ursa had given him and Sabine the guest house as their own and simply built a new guest house. Caleb's work required peace and quiet, so a home away from the Stronghold had been a huge help.

He looked back at his datapad, pleased. After over three years, he had finished his record of the Jedi. Three years of labor and it was done. Of course, he could add more to it later if he came across more documents. It surprised him how much information the Empire had missed about the Jedi. Caleb had spent a good deal of time collecting these old reports, cataloging them, and including them in his record. He had also met dozens of people that had known the Jedi and remembered them. He added their accounts as well.

Caleb had little doubt that this had been the will of the Force. That so much of what had once been lost or forgotten had come to him in such a short time was no coincidence. Sabine had been right about his destiny; he had faith in that now.

Of all the futures Caleb had imagined when he left Lothal, he never imagined that he would have become a bit of a scholar. His education growing up on the streets of Lothal had not exactly been extensive. Three years ago he had read slowly and wrote at an excruciating pace. Now he read whole works of history in an afternoon, and his words were articulate and precise. Hours of practice at both had seen to this.

And the funny thing was, he enjoyed the work. In his endless rewrites and revisions, he'd even adopted the formal tone of the histories he had poured through. Sabine poked fun at this. "Honestly, I thought I was marrying some hotshot young Jedi-Mandalorian hybrid, not some soggy academic." Even in marriage they still bantered, and she was still better at it. He didn't mind; Caleb knew Sabine was intensely proud of his work.

Caleb kept hoping that Ahsoka would reappear. He and Sabine had made a cautious trip to Malachor after their marriage. All quiet and dead again. Wherever Ahsoka was, she would have to be the one to find him when the time came. She would have been a huge help to his work, but he had pushed through on his own.

Of course, he and Sabine hadn't spent three years sitting around waiting for him to finish his record. They had also played an instrumental part in Mandalore's ongoing civil war. Their role in that war was rather secretive though, known only to Clan Wren. The rest of the clans knew the Wren-Bridgers by a different name; even the alias Caleb had an alias.

But that was a story for another time.

And so much had happened in the Galaxy in those same three years. For one, Caleb now knew what Master Kenobi's hidden hope was. Hera had breathlessly commed him the day a farm boy from Tatooine had destroyed the Empire's secret battle station. The mention of the planet Kenobi had hidden on for so many years had instantly made him suspicious, and Hera further confirmed his suspicion when she told him the old general was involved. But the final confirmation was the young man's name: Luke Skywalker.

Caleb knew there were a lot of Skywalkers in the Galaxy, but one from Tatooine under the care of Master Kenobi could only be descended from Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master and one of the greatest Jedi to ever live. Hidden hope indeed; the son of Anakin Skywalker.

Caleb forbid Hera and the others from speaking to Luke about the Jedi. And if someone else told him they had known Jedi and Skywalker approached them, they were to recount the stories of Ezra and Kanan. Including, of course, their deaths during the Battle of Lothal.

"You sure, Ez... Caleb?" Hera asked, correcting herself. Even the Ghost crew was trying to use the name Caleb in all but the utmost privacy. "He's supposedly Force-sensitive, but you're way past his level."

"That won't stay that way, Hera. Trust me. Trust the Force. And keep me updated."

That had been over two years ago. Since that time the galaxy had erupted into a chaotic war, with the Alliance becoming a serious military force. At one point they had even forced the Empire to cede vast swaths of the Mid Rim in a massive offensive. These gains had been temporary, but it had emboldened the Alliance and drove more systems and people to their cause.

Caleb didn't know how the war would shake out. But he trusted the Force, and he was a patient man.

Ezra chuckled. Sabine was home now, so he started to think of himself as his birth name again. It was easier and easier to become Caleb these days, but he never had trouble slipping back to Ezra again. The door opened, and Sabine came in. She crossed immediately to the desk and leaned in to kiss him.

Ezra smiled. "It's done. Completed this afternoon. For now anyway."

Sabine beamed radiantly. "I'm proud of you. I never had any doubts you would finish it."

"It was harder than I thought it would be," he admitted. "I never expected so much other material to fall into my hands while writing this. And I think I rewrote every chapter at least three times." He gestured to his datapad. "But it's done."

"So what now?" Sabine asked. "Still plan to hide copies of this all over the galaxy?"

"I do. You up for a bit of a vacation? Make stops at a few dozen worlds. Find libraries and archives to hide this in. Quiet places that no one would expect to find something important, places where my record could sit for a century before being found. Just in case we don't outlive the Empire after all."

"I still intend to see the end," Sabine said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, and I do too. Still, it doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan in case the Empire scouts us out."

"Alright," Sabine said, "we can start plotting a trip, but mother and I have another operation planned first."

Ezra groaned. He usually didn't mind, but at the moment he wanted to see his own project through to completion before dealing with more Mandalorian politics. "Well, what's it going to be? Normal armor or the  _special_  set."

" _Special._ I'll make sure they're polished and looking their best this evening. We leave tomorrow."

Ezra scratched his beard thoughtfully. At least it was going to be one of the  _fun_  trips. "Alright, but try not to let your mother plan anything else for the next couple months. This is important too."

"I know, and I'll see what I can do on that end. If something big comes up, we may have to come rushing home." Sabine kissed Ezra again.

"I understand," he said, pouting a little.

"I'll try and make it up to you. I promise. Food prep's on me tonight." Thankfully Zeb's speech three years ago had spurred her to improve on that front, something Ezra was eternally grateful for.

"No don't worry; I'll be there to help in a few minutes," he said.

She left, and Ezra looked back at his datapad, reading the first page one last time.

* * *

_A Record of the Jedi Order, their Beliefs, and Practices_

_Along with Commentary Drawn from the Life of Jedi Knight Caleb Dume and Padawan Ezra Bridger._

_This record was compiled with the intent of remembering those things that have passed in the hope that they will not be forgotten. No attempt is made to justify the faults of the Jedi. Instead, they are here acknowledged so that the new order that rises will not repeat the mistakes of the past._

_This record was compiled by The Scribe, in memory of Caleb Dume. May he rest in peace, his legacy enshrined in this account until the end of days._

* * *

Ezra smiled, stood from his chair, and went to help Sabine make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. This was the first bit of fanfiction that I ever wrote. Yes, I quite clearly left some tags in where I could do a sequel, though I can't promise that will ever happen. 
> 
> I'm proud of this whole piece. On top of it being what I feel is a pretty good take on the characters, I also used it, like many fanfic writers, as an examination on the Jedi and their beliefs, where they were wrong, and where they went right.
> 
> I hope Rey's order learns from the last one.
> 
> I hope the Jedi learn that Love doesn't lead to the dark side.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you've stuck with this to the end, let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
